


Intertwining of a Hurricane

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [67]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Somewhat prostitution, Violence, no happy ending, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Growing up with his birth parents, Shirou’s world is changed to that of an arranged marriage to a boy he played with when he was five years old.  Having no choice, he readies himself on his eighteenth birthday.  But when someone catches his scent, intriguing and enticing, the plans that had been set for ten years are thrown off track.  How will Shirou deal with this person that makes his heart race?  Will Yonekuni be able to fight the feelings that have emerged when he catches the scent that intrigues him?  And how will Yonekuni act when he receives the news that he wasn’t expecting?Please heed the warnings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is Out of character and Yonekuni is a bully

He sat on the rooftop of the school during lunch, enjoying the faint breeze that end of spring was giving off. Eating quietly with his best friend, he thought back to the words that changed everything in his life. No matter where he was, he could always recall the words that his mother and father had spoken to him on his tenth birthday.

He smiled to himself as he remembered sitting down at dinner, the worry he caught in his mother’s pale eyes. And the shifting of dark eyes when his father sat across from him, catching the look that his father shot his mother. At his young age, he didn’t really give the action much thought. After all, he was raised to trust what his parents told him. Looking around the table, missing the family that would have gathered around the table when they lived with his grandmother. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when he didn’t see Oushou. His friend, his best friend, was spending time with his family and he knew he’d see the snake when school picked up at the start of the following week.

“Shirou-chan, it’s your tenth birthday today. And it’s time that you know what your future holds,” his mother began as she smiled at him in that gentle way that told him something was about to happen, “you remember the Dmitriev family?”

His hand paused as it reached for his cup. The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t picture anyone by that name. Catching the worried look that his father shot his mother, the dark haired male spoke up.

“You remember playing with a young boy named Mikkel, don’t you Shirou?” His father asked him, his fingers reaching for the item that his mother held. He remembered playing with a young boy when he was staying at his grandmother’s house. Amber colored eyes that seemed to light up when he caught sight of him. He slowly nodded, his little fingers curling around the cup and bringing it up to his lips to take a sip of water. The warm smile replaced the worry that he had caught on his father’s face. “That’s good. I was afraid that you may have forgotten them.” Biting his lip, he shifted in his seat. The stiffening of his parents bodies told him that he wouldn’t like what was going to be said. Keeping his mouth shut, he waited for his father to continue, but it was his mother who continued where his father had stopped.

“The reason your father asked you if you remembered Mikkel is that you’re to marry him on your eighteenth birthday and bear the heir of both our company and the foundation that your ancestors have founded as well as the heir of the Dmitriev line.” Nearly choking on his water, setting aside the cup before wiping at his lips. Opening his mouth to say something, the warning look in his mother’s eyes had him snapping his mouth shut. “I know you don’t like it, but you have no choice in the matter, got it?”

He had squirmed in his seat, not liking the fact that his future was decided for him but there was nothing he could do. He knew the reason why his parents did what they had to do in promising his hand to an old, childhood playmate. Lines weakening and those dying off. The ideal promise of two strong lines coming together and keeping the blood thick with power. He knew this and yet, he held back the sound of disappointment. To go back on a decision like this would be a slap in the face of tradition. He nodded.

Yes, he had remembered those words that his parents spoke eight years ago. The conversation rolling over and over again in his mind when he would lay awake at night, staring up at the ceiling when he couldn’t sleep. Time had flown by so fast, leaving him only only two weeks of freedom before he was to meet and marry the one he was promised to so long ago. Sighing into his drink, setting the box aside and looking up, catching the concerned look that Oushou sent him. The way food had paused halfway towards the snake’s mouth before the male had set aside what he was about to eat and leaned forward a little, eyeing him in the way that he had come to know from so many years as friends.

“What’s wrong, Shirou?”

He could always count on his friend to be concerned, he didn’t even have to say a word, the snake seemed to know how he was feeling. The perfect partner. He knew that the middleweight was interested in him and it broke his heart to know that he couldn’t be with someone who was so in-tuned with how he was feeling. And even after letting down Oushou gently, Oushou was still interested in him. After all, the words that his parents told him constantly reminded him of the path in life that had already been chosen for him. He didn’t have a choice of picking his own partner.

“You remember what I told you when we were kids? About things that have already been arranged for me?”

The snake across from him chewed and swallowed, setting down his chopsticks on top of his bento while a look of concentration crossed his face before dark eyes widened. It seemed that Oushou did remember.

“You mean the marriage contract your parents decided on when you were ten years old?”

He nodded, sighing again before reaching for his drink, taking a sip before lowering the box once more. “My birthday is next week, everything will be set into motion with no turning back.” He forced a smile, laughing a little, though there was nothing funny about the situation. “At least I know the person I’m supposed to marry.” He caught the hurt in Oushou’s eyes and the way that the male looked away from him. Berating himself for causing the hurt in the male’s eyes, he looked around the rooftop to make sure that they were the only one’s there before crooking his finger at his friend. Biting his lip when the snake glanced at him from the corner of his eye before blowing out his breath. Reaching over and grabbing Oushou’s shirt, pulling the male closer before dropping his hand away from the shirt to cup the back of Oushou’s head. Leaning in, he licked at parted lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Just because I have to marry the person my parents betrothed me to doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, Oushou-” He paused at the shocked look that his friend gave him while he felt heat rising to his cheeks. He hadn’t done that to Oushou before, licking at lips that he had thought about. While he couldn’t be with Oushou the way that his friend wanted, he couldn’t defy his parents. Not when their blood and ancestry rode on his breeding and marrying one of the few Tundra wolves out there. But he still had fantasies about such things. But going by the shocked look that the middleweight wore, his friend wasn’t expecting his action.

“You’ll always be close to my heart, just as you’ll always be the boy who befriended me when I was lost.” He smiled at the memory, seeing Oushou’s face flush. “Do you remember what you said to me that day? “You’re a man and men shouldn’t cry!” The flush to Oushou’s cheeks darkened. “You were my first friend when I moved here and you’re still my best friend,” he smiled a the snake turned away in embarrassment, “so please don’t be upset. If I had a choice in who I marry, I wouldn’t be marrying the one my parents chose. Just like you’ll find the right partner-” He caught the flinch on Oushou’s face and bit his tongue in frustration. “I’m sorry, Oushou. I seem to hurt you, no matter what I say.”

Catching the shifting of his eyes, knowing his friend wanted to say something but was hesitant in both his words and his actions. “You know you can ask me anything, Oushou,” he began only to pause when he caught the hungry look the snake wore. “O-Oushou?”

“Be careful when you say something like that, Shirou. You know how I feel and how hard it is to hold back when I’m around you.”

He could feel his heart race as he spoke, seeing the widening of gray eyes and the coloring to cheeks that he long to hold and touch. After years of holding back his feelings for the heavyweight, he confessed to Shirou. Poured his heart out. And though the response he had gotten wasn’t what he wanted, he stayed by Shirou’s side. It wasn’t Shirou’s fault that his parents had betrothed him to another and he knew why it was done. After all, you have to do what needs to be done to make sure that your species doesn’t die out. And the fact that business tops over love, seeing Shirou at his side as his partner was nothing but a dream, a fantasy that he could only let die. He knew exactly what Shirou was, was the only very few that knew what his best friend was. After all, as Shirou had told him, he had found the heavyweight when he was lost.

~

The late summer sun that was slowly starting to set caused his shadow to grow as he walked back from his friend’s house, his older brother holding his hand. He looked up, seeing the exasperation that crossed Hiromasa’s face, his brother was upset for having to get him though the older boy rarely showed his displeasure outright. The heat that usually bothered others only seemed like a minor annoyance, though he enjoyed the shade that the trees provided. Walking along the wall of a park, passing the opening before he paused and dug his heels into the sidewalk. A sound, rather like a cry, almost a whine, reaching his ears. He glanced up again to see Hiromasa staring down at him, the frown that he wore had deepened and the narrowing of eyes so much like his told him that his fifteen year old brother wasn’t happy with him stopping.

“What is it now, Oushou?” The heavy sigh that his brother gave as Hiromasa’s gaze drifted away from him and to the street that would soon lead them home.

“I hear it. The cry, almost a whine. You don’t hear it?” The bored look that the older male wore lifted for a moment as the snake looked around, as though he was trying to catch what he had heard. Glancing around before looking back down at him.

“I’m not hearing anything, Oushou. You must be imagining things. Now, come one. I’ve got better things to do than wait around for-“

He tugged his hand out of his brother’s grasp. The sound that called to him, a primitive and animalistic. A cry that awoken what he was. “Stupid brother! You don’t hear the cry for help?” Turning on his heel, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, following the sound into the park. Past the benches that stood empty, the play ground that only a few lingered to play and towards the grove of trees that provided the shade to those who enjoyed the park. Pushing deeper into the park, the sound that his soul, as young as he may be, recognized. Off the path that lead around the park and into the grove of trees, he finally saw what or rather, who, was making the sound.

“Are-are you okay?”

A young boy kneeling on the grass, sitting close to a large tree. Hair pale and the twitching of ears on top of the boy’s head gave him little indication of what he was. Wide, gray eyes looked up at him, blinking before small hands rubbed away the tears that had slipped down flush cheeks.

“What? D-do you know where I am?”

He knelt down in front of the boy, the unexplained excitement filled him and while he didn’t recognize the language the boy spoke, he reached out and brushed away the tears that still continued to fall down the boy’s cheeks. “Can you speak Japanese?” A minute pause, watching the boy’s throat move as he swallowed and licked his lips.

“Y-yes, I can speak it.”

The strength, despite the stumble, in the boy’s voice had him trembling inside. He pulled back his hand and stood up to look down at the boy, the slitting of gray eyes told him that the boy was paying attention. “Good,” he dusted his hands on his shorts before squaring his shoulders, trying to look older than his five years of age. “You’re a man and men shouldn’t cry! At least, that’s what my brother told me.” Hands that were rubbing at flushed cheeks dropped away as the one before him started to smile. “Good. Stop crying,” he nodded and reached down to help the boy up, “now, who are you and why were you crying?”

The hand that he held, helping the boy up, clasped tightly onto him as the boy stood. “I-I’m lost and don’t know how to get home.”

His gaze drifted away from the captivating gray eyes and down to the rather large tail that was currently being tucked between the boy’s legs, as though the tail could see that it was being watched. “Whoa, w-what are you?” Words that blurted out before he could stop them. The hand that he held pulled away along with the widening of pale eyes. The sound of a pop and the form that the boy must have been trying to hold back came through. Mouth dry and fingers itching, he found his soul giving in to what had just happen, forcing it’s way out in submission to the larger form before him. The boy couldn’t be a normal dog, bigger and larger in power, despite being roughly the same age as he. Glancing up from the ground, feeling the heat being radiating off the dog, it was only a moment before he felt the familiar pull, the touch to his forehead and the sigh.

“I told you not to run off, Oushou and now that I had to run after you, you should learn to-” Hiromasa’s words froze in his spot and the five year old chanced a look up at that boy next to him. “Whoa, Oushou!” The awe in his brother’s voice had him wary, the older male was never impressed and when he was, he tended to be devious. He watched as a hand reached out and the little growl that emerged from the animal that soon grew to a warning sound. Teeth showing in a defensive maneuver, joining the fur that started bristling along the boys’ back.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he tried to warn his brother, “he’s not an pet.” His words were ignored as his brother continued to reach out. Lips pulled away from sharp teeth. Baby teeth as they were, he didn’t want to find out how sharp they were. Paws that were almost as large as his hand steadied the body they held up, the stance that warned him and should have warned his brother. The faint call of a name, barely catching the words over the breeze that picked up, rustling the leaves in the trees, caught the boy’s attention as the stance changed to that of friendliness. Teeth were covered up by lips as the boy caught sight of two people running up to them.

The rush of words, similar to what the boy first spoke. He didn’t have to understand the words to hear the worry and emotion in the woman’s voice as she spoke quickly. Voice gentle, the worry that the female showed the boy.

“Oh, Shirou, why did you run?”

Words spoken softly, the hand on the boy’s forehead dispelled his soul completely, reverting pale hair to that of a dark gray, bordering on black. Eyes just a shade dark as the boy’s turned to him and though the smile remained on the man’s face, his attitude cooled and the atmosphere thickened between them. His skin crawled as the strength came off the male’s form in waves just before the woman joined the man, her strength just a bit stronger than the male’s, making his brother step back in fear. He knew his brother was strong, but the two before them had his brother paling. Hands at his side trembled as he turned his attention from his brother back to the two. Catching movement as the dark haired boy moved from the protection of behind them to the front, clutching at the pants of the older male, watching as the boy bit his lip before swallowing.

“Papa, he-he found me,” the flush to the boy’s cheeks and ears that slipped out, twitching as the boy’s gaze landed on him, “he was going to help me home. I-I made a friend.” The smile given to him and the eyes that narrowed, as though the older man could read his thoughts. The coldness in gray eyes slowly changed.

“Yeah, I was about to ask him where he lived and help him home.”

A moment of silence before a gentle smile, one that dogs were famous for. The friendliness that replaced the cold demeanor, welcoming and warm attempting to soothe them after the scare. “I apologize for scaring you and your brother,” a sigh of relief as the man looked down at the boy, “it’s just, Shirou here slipped out of the house and we’ve been looking for him for some time. You see, we just moved here a few days ago and though my wife and I know the area, Shirou here doesn’t.”

He couldn’t help the jealous feeling he got from watching the boy-Shirou, receive attention from his parents. His parents, mother, wasn’t that affectionate when it came to him and his brother. He knew she loved him, but she wasn’t one to show such emotions to her children.

“You’re the Aogiri boys, right? We moved just a few houses down from you. Come on,” he stepped back as the dark haired male stood up to his full height, “we’ll walk the two of you home, alright?”

As they walk, he caught the curious glances that Shirou gave him and the nudge of his brother’s hand against his shoulder, letting him know that he had caught the looks his new friend gave him. He couldn’t pull his attention away, drawn into the look of happiness that the boy had give him.

“It looks like Shirou wants to be your friend,” the woman, Shirou’s mother, commented as she looked down at her son and then at him, “he’s been down since we moved. But now that he has a friend, I hope he’ll be happy again.”

~

The echoing sound of the bell ringing pulled him from his memories of first meeting Shirou. And falling in love at first sight. Of course, years ago, he hadn’t known what he wanted to do with the male. But now that he was older, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Shirou. After all, his fantasies had gotten him through the lonely nights, thinking about what he wanted to do to the heavyweight. To see Shirou’s face flushed with pleasure and hear the wolf cry out in pleasure from his touch. He could feel his face heat up when he remembered the dreams he had, the fantasies he came up with when he was alone in the bathroom. Bending Shirou over the a desk to fit his chest along the heavyweight’s back.

“Are you okay, Oushou? You’ve been really quiet-“

“Shirou, can I come over this weekend?” The question that had been on the tip of his tongue, blurted out, seeing his friend’s eyes widen before the male nodded. This was his last chance, with Shirou’s birthday net week and by then, it would be too late to do anything. Not with Shirou being married off.

“Yeah,” he caught the faint words and the coloring of Shirou’s cheeks, “you can, Oushou.” The hint of a pink tongue peeking out to lick at lips, following the movements with his eyes.

“Two guys eating lunch up here, alone. Disgusting.” He didn’t have to turn around to know who had spoken, the familiar drawl that pulled his attention. Closing his eyes, he gathered his strength and hoped that the blond’s words wouldn’t get to him. Taking a deep breath, he released a sigh before opening his eyes to glance at the Shirou. The curiousness that he could see in Shirou’s gray eyes, the worry and the hint of anger. Feeling the corners of his lips twitch in a smile that wanted to spread. He had something that Madarame would never have.

“No one asked for your opinion, Madarame,” he pushed himself after he gathered his things, seeing Shirou do the same, “leave, I’ve got nothing to say to you.” Keeping his head down, as though not to attract attention, he watched the wolf’s stance stiffen as Shirou seemed to analyze what Madarame was doing. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, looking up to see that Madarame had moved from behind him to his side, looking not at him, but at Shirou.

“Is this the one you’re attracted to?” The mocking tone grated on his nerves. “It’s sad a middleweight like you could only get a monkey. And a rather pathetic one at that.” Hands at his sides curled into fists, he wanted to tell the blond off, to tell him what Shirou was. But then, that would mean he would have to share what he considered his. And why should he have to share with someone as rude as his classmate? Opening his mouth to speak, the look that Shirou gave him had him relaxing. He had what Madarame would want, if he knew what Shirou was.

“Come on, Oushou, lets go.” The murmur that told him more in just a few words than what the blond had given him. Snagging his jacket as he turned, catching the brush of Shirou’s shoulder against his classmate’s and the narrowing of blue eyes. He could feel the glare against his and Shirou’s back as they walked away. “Is he always like that?” A quick look at Shirou’s lips before he turned away.

“Yeah,” attention on the stairs as they descended down, “if you’re not a girl, you’re nothing but scum to be stepped on.” He could remember seeing a first year approach Madarame just a few weeks ago. The hurt on the boy’s face and the cruel words that echoed in both the room and in his memory. Blowing out his breath, hoping that the rest of the day would be better now that he had the weekend to look forward to. But a shiver of fear ran through him at the thought of Madarame finding out Shirou’s secret. He didn’t like the fact that his best friend, the one he loved, had to marry someone that wasn’t him. He tried secretly, going behind Shirou’s back to his parents, asking for Shirou’s hand despite being young and not the species that Shirou’s parents were looking for. The kind words that the older woman had given him, the explanation and the rejection was enough to make him back off. And while he had to just bow his head and give Shirou up, he didn’t want anyone else to know about Shirou.

Waving away the heavyweight’s concern, Oushou watched Shirou press his lips in a disappointing grin before nodding his head, turning away to continue to his class. The weekend couldn’t come fast enough.

~

He kept his mouth shut at the look the monkey shot him. Both heated and appraising, he felt the gaze on his skin but the dismissal from the one with the glasses had him gritting his teeth, stopping himself from lashing out at someone who dared to dismiss him without saying a word to him. Glaring at the two as the door closed behind them, leaving him alone on the roof, waiting for the returner to ancestry to get out of class and join him on the roof. The nekomata had begged him for the training and being the nice guy that he was, he agreed. After charging Noririn for it, though.

But the sight of the two talking earlier, his classmate who’s name he never bothered to learn and the monkey, class president that seemed to be popular, for whatever reason. But the sudden brush of a shoulder against his, a brief flash of something that vaguely resembled heat, left him curious and wanting to know more. To find out what had happened.

The sound of the door opening and Norio’s voice had him shaking his head, pushing away thoughts of the dark haired male out of his mind and what he felt left him uncomfortable. Turning to the lightweight, he eyed the small male.

“You’re late, Noririn.”

~

Glancing away from from the stack of papers that cluttered her desk, she turned her attention to the window and the slight overcast of a sky. The rumbling that signaled to the world that it would soon rain. The faint knock on the door had her turning her attention back, pushing her chair away and standing. The turmoil that rolled in her stomach refused to leave. She called out, watching the door open and Soujirou, her husband and partner, her mate in life, walked in. “Mischa, I-I just want to say that I wish that we didn’t have to resort to what we have to do. I always thought that Shirou would marry for love. Like I did when I met you.” Arms that she relied on to give her strength wrapped around her, leaning back against the heavyweight’s chest.

A rumbling sound of agreement, she closed her eyes and nodded. “I know. And I so wish that Shirou-chan could be with one that his heart chooses but we have to do something.” She murmured softly, only loud enough for the one behind her to hear. Enjoying the comfort that Soujirou offered her. “But then, with the lack of candidates out there and the few that are remaining are either too sick or in hiding, away from us, afraid that they’ll catch it.” She didn’t have to look over her shoulder, feeling the male behind her stiffen at her words.

The sickness that seemed to strike at random and only at those of blood of wolves. A disease that lingered in genes, hidden from ancient times, remnants of past warfare through out the ages. Of course, those would could afford it, had doctors researching for some hope of a miracle cure, though it was all hush hush. Whatever knowledge was known was protected fiercely, jealously guarded. But as far as she knew, there was no cure and no one seemed to know why it would strike one person and not another. One whole family, leaving another alone, decimating what numbers were left. No one of madararui blood, outside their species, knew what was happening. After all, they were considered extinct around the world and tended to present a facade to the public. Most choosing to present themselves as powerful monkeys in the hopes that the sickness wouldn’t strike them. And while she and Soujirou were lucky so far, each of their parents weren’t so lucky.

So far, their son hadn’t shown any signs of the disease that took his grandparents. She-, no, the both of them knew that they could only hope that Shirou wouldn’t be stricken by it.

“If we weren’t trying to continue the strong line, I would have given Oushou-kun the permission to court him.” She sighed wistfully, her tone sad. “So far, the Dmitriev family, their line, seems to be unblemished by the disease. I’ve been checking and while one side seems to be clear, I’m having trouble searching on the other side.” Starting to worry her bottom lip in a way that was habit, it was the feel of strong fingers rubbing against her lip, attempting to stop her.

“Shirou doesn’t know the real reason that he’s in this arranged marriage, right?”

Nodding her head, answering Soujirou’s question. “Remember, we first told him that it was to strengthen our blood, our line to increase the strength and the heirs that he could have. He doesn’t know that it’s for the hope that their offspring are born without it. That it’ll end with the breeding of two powerful families.” She wanted to curse the ancestors that caused what seemed like a curse on the wolves of the world. She so much wanted to demanded why them and no other species? Closing her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before releasing it. Their future of their line and the future of the Dmitriev family rested on Shirou’s shoulders and that of his groom, Mikkel.

“Let’s hope that all of our work goes unnoticed and that our fear of the worst will pass us by.” Soujirou murmured into his wife’s pale hair, never knowing that the premonition that he felt would cause everything to crash around a single event.

~

Throughout the week, as slow as the days past, he could only watch Oushou avoid his eyes at lunch. Watching the middleweight become agitated, shifting in his seat ever minute or so, the glancing and the conversations that he had that seemed to be just one sided. Holding back the conversation that he had been forcing, he sighed and stared down at his drink. Ever since the conversation he had with Oushou on the roof, it had been nothing but one sided. With his friend distracted by thoughts that would cause the male to flush a little and when Oushou caught him staring, concerned, the flush would darken and his gaze avoided. Letting out a silent sigh, he gathered his things before pushing back his chair. Lunch was closing to an end and while he seemed to be welcomed in the room, he could feel the animosity. Especially from the one who sat next to Oushou during the day. Biting his tongue to keep from asking, he started off, pausing to place his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll see you after school, okay? You’re still coming over, right?”

A slow blink and the start of a smile on Oushou’s face. The slightly blank expression that his friend had been wearing cleared up with an embarrassing cough. “Sorry, Shirou,” the look that joined the smile, “I guess I’ve been thinking about today, all week I’ve been looking forward to this.” He didn’t have to guess what Oushou had been thinking about. It most likely was the same thing he had been thinking about. The arranged marriage and the thought of having to spend his future with someone he barely knew and hardly remembered. He wanted a chance to explore a night, a weekend of pleasure with someone he knew and cared for. To be touched because someone wanted him, not because they were ordered to by his family. Nodding his head, he left the classroom, walking back to his own class while feeling feeling the curious looks and gazes on him. The prickling like feeling on his skin, the hair on the back of his neck starting to rise.

Carefully looking over his shoulder, glancing and scanning those that lingered in the hallway and those that were walking to or from their classrooms. A sniff to the air, tasting it and the pheromones of those around him gave off. One or two told him the willingness to mate while a few told him that the females around were in heat. Ducking his head to hide to coloring to his cheeks and the look of concentration on his face. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that he was one of the few heavyweights that went to the school. But he was the only one of his station in his calls, though there were a few lightweights and one or two middleweights. They didn’t know what he was, only that he was their friendly class president. Nothing but a monkey. So who would look at him to cause the hair on the back of his neck to rise? The malicious feeling that seemed to crawl along his skin.

A glance at the clock that hung above the chalk board told him that this wasn’t the time to think about. Class was soon to start and he still had a few hours left until school let out. And then, a weekend spend with Oushou before his life changed, for either the better or for the worst.

“Hey-” he heard a girl’s voice, one that sat beside him in class. He didn’t know up, knowing that they-she, wasn’t talking to him. “Did you hear? There’s a rumor going around that Yonekuni-kun is going in for a breeding session next week.” The shocked gasp of another girl and as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes, seeing those that were of madararui blood, he released a silent sigh. Those bored enough to participate in the gossip had nothing else better to do. So what if the blond was selected to breed? It wasn’t so unusual. But then, he had to admit to himself that he felt a little jealous that Madarame was free to do what he wanted.

As the group continued to chatter on, he tried to force his heart from racing at the thought of the blond. Sure, he found him to be attractive and while both his body and soul seemed interested, he didn’t want to explore the warmth like feeling he got when he thought of blond. Of course, this wasn’t the first time he thought of Madarame. The way shoulders would roll back when the male stood to his full height, looking down on him and on Oushou. The striking feeling he got whenever he caught sight of the heavyweight. But even with all that, it was the male’s attitude that he could life without. After all, they were the highest that their blood had to offer and acting, treating others as though they were beneath them wasn’t an option. Still, he found himself clutching at his chest, wanting the freedom that others have and took advantage of. And while his arranged marriage was set for his eighteenth birthday, he would just have a fleeting chance of freedom this weekend.

The sound of the door opening with a clattering sound, pulling him from his thoughts while the chattering nearby died down to hushed whispers and low murmurs. While the tear wrote on the blackboard and started on his lesson, he looked around carefully, hoping no one saw the moment of weakness that he had given in to. As class stretched on, the rumors stretched. The guessing and the speculations that his classmates went through, wondering who Madarame’s partner would be and where it would take place at. The slight whining, the upset voices that vocalized their displeasure with the news, even one or two saying that they’d make a better partner. All of this helped to take his mind off the nervousness that he felt at what was to come. He was prepared, after surfing the internet and finding out what he would need. Of course, he kept it a secret from Oushou that he did research. The sights and the videos, preparing his body with just his touch, imagining that it was Oushou’s fingers touching him inside. That hidden in his room was several bottles of lubrication and condoms.

He knew he wasn’t required to be a virgin for the marriage, but he remembered his father pulling him aside just a year ago, to warn him that if he did have sex with a partner, especially if it was another male, that he had to use a condom. “Shirou whatever you do, don’t come smelling of another male. You can have sex all you want before this marriage. But! If you do and your partner is male, a condom is a must. No seed of another male should touch you. You need to be smelling of just you, not another.” No seed would touch him until the night he lay with his arranged partner. In the back of his mind, he could only imagine how Oushou would react to the use of condoms. Sure, he knew he could take the snake in his mouth but to come inside him, he shook his head at the heating of his cheeks. Nibbling on his lower lip in nervousness, slipping his papers into his bag when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. The calming effect as fingertips gently rubbed in a way that always relaxed him.

“Oushou,” he looked up to see the excitement on the male’s face, “I take it that you’re ready?” The grin that grew and the brief nod, missing the touch once Oushou’s hand dropped away.

“Yeah, it’s what’s been helping me through the day. Well that and the rest of the week.”

Slipping his bag over his shoulder and pushing his chair in, he followed Oushou out of the classroom.

~

In the silence of the meeting room, the chair she occupied situated in front of the window that overlooked the courtyard of the hotel she and her partner owned and ran, the click of the door echoed. Lifting her head from the sheets of paper before covering them with a folder. It wouldn’t do her any good for her guests to see what she had been reading. Information that she had taken out of the safe. The opening of the door, standing and greeting the three that entered, followed by a fourth person, her husband as he waited for them to fully step into the room before closing the door behind him.

“It’s been a while, Mischa,” the murmured voice that belonged to a childhood friend, “it’s hard to believe that eight years have past since we meet here once again.” Mischa nodded her head, taking a seat while the woman she grew up took a seat across from her, seeing Nadya turn and murmur softly in Russian to the male who would soon be her son-in law. “You see, Mikkel has been anxious to see his bride. He’s been rather, anxious, to get to know him.”

Turning to the boy, who was just a year older than her son, glance around the room with little interest, watching him shift in his seat as boredom crossed his face, changing that to nervousness when he caught her attentive look. The small, forced smile on his face, a greeting in a way before amber colored eyes looked away. The male, Mikkel, kept his mouth closed, lips pressed tightly and she could only imagine teeth clenching tightly while hands stayed above the table, splayed out in a way that told her that her imagination was just acting up. Inclining her head just enough before pulling out the papers that had been signed eight years ago, though they were still crisp and white, not looking as though eight years had passed since they were out in the open.

“As per our agreement, eight years ago, your son,” a nod to the young male, seeing him look up with intent, “was to marry our son once he turned eighteen. He would be planted with the strongest of womb worms available out there. I take it that you brought what is needed?” Her words rang with strength as one pack met another in the hopes of becoming a stronger line and be free of the disease that ran rampant in their peers.

“Yes,” the thick accent from Nadya’s husband, reminding her of her life in Russia, “from the highest source, guaranteed to plant on the first try.”

She hid her smile, keeping her expression calm and businesslike. Just like her husband, Daimen seemed to prefer Nadya to do the negotiating. But knew that he couldn’t be dismissed as weak, not when his strength matched hers.

“We will provide the hotel room and after your son, Mikkel sleeps with Shirou, the papers will be signed to signal their marriage.” Seeing the briefest of nods as they agreed. “In return, my son will bear an heir for both of our families in the hopes of saving our line.” She kept her mouth shut about the disease, seeing everyone nodding their head. She knew that if given the chance, Nadya would rather have her son mate and marry a female of their kind. They and her son were their last resort. She glanced one last time at the amber eyed youth before silently asking her son for forgiveness.

“So, is it possible for me to meet him?” For the first time in many years, she heard Mikkel speak. Though his voice was thick with the accent of his ancestors and his homeland, he had no trouble with speaking the language of this country. A part of her mind whispered that maybe this was a good thing, that if the male studied up and learned the language that had become Shirou’s natural language, it would make the marriage more easier. “My bride , I mean. Is it possible to see him before the signing?”

Forcing a smile, trying not to show any weakness, he nodded. The smile on her soon to be son-in law’s voice sent a chill down her spine. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake in keeping their line alive.

~

Feeling a brush against his shoulder as he walked away from the train station, looking out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Oushou was following, though he knew he didn’t have to look. The male had been by his side since they left school, occasionally brushing up against him, as though the snake was trying to remind him what was going to happen. Feeling his body thrumming with excitement, the hand on his shoulder had him stopping and looking towards the snake.

“You’re parents aren’t home, are they?”

He could feel the rush of excitement at Oushou’s touch, the feel of air brushing against his skin as his friend leaned in closer, ducking his head closer. “No, they have a meeting with the Dmitriev family. The same family that I’m marrying into next week,” he explained softly at the confused look on the male’s face, “not that I know a whole lot about them.” Biting his tongue when he felt Oushou pull away, he didn’t want the feeling to end.

“I should have confessed my feelings sooner,” his friend admitted, feeling the gaze on his skin as Oushou looked at him, “even if your parents won’t allow me to marry you.” The rough chuckle at his look of surprise on his face before Oushou’s voice became serious. “You didn’t know? I guess not, it was a a year or two after you told me about the arranged marriage. I went up to your parents one day, when you weren’t home and asked if I could marry you. Because I was and still am in love with you. I didn’t want you to marry someone else other than me. But my offer was rejected, though it was gently.” He could hear the sadness in the male’s voice. He would have never guessed that Oushou asked his parents for his hand. Always thinking that the male had just bowed at the news that he would have to marry, leaving him a little disappointed that the snake hadn’t done anything else. But now, with the admission of having asked for his hand, he felt his heart race with an emotion that he didn’t know before he reached out and grabbed Oushou’s hand in determination.

Curling his fingers around around Oushou’s, uncaring if those on the street saw him. Neighbors and acquaintances alike were ignored as he picked up his pace, walking quickly towards his home. Questions that Oushou asked were ignored as well, intent on dragging the snake home. If he only knew that Oushou had asked his parents to marry him, he would have done whatever he could to back out of this agreement. To plead to his parents that someone wanted him for him. Tightening his grasp on Oushou’s wrist, in case the snake was even thinking of trying to pull away, he rounded the corner before glancing up at the house that belonged to his family. Grand in scale, extravagant and empty.

Letting go of his hold on Oushou’s wrist, slipping his hand into his pocket for his keys, giving a sound of satisfaction when he found them and slipped them into the lock. Stepping inside the doorway, hearing the greeting that Oushou always gave as he toed off his shoes before straightening his body, dropping his bag beside his shoes. “If you had told me sooner, Oushou, I could have tried persuading my parents into dropping the arranged marriage.” Thoughts that had been running through his mind when walked home, emotion that had filled him at Oushou’s confession and the disappointment of knowing that he couldn’t do anything now. It was just too late.

“All we can have is is a weekend, time that you can give me a taste of passion that will help me through a loveless marriage.”

The hand that enveloped his, leading him to his room. The click of the bedroom door, the lock making sure that no one dropped in and watched the act between him and his weekend lover. Mustering up the courage that his kind was known for, he pulled away, turning and pushing Oushou against the door, pinning the middleweight. “You’re not the only one who has fantasies, you know. Even after you told me you loved me, I thought about you late at night. Touching me in so many ways. In ways that a young boy shouldn’t think about.” Ducking his head, nosing Oushou’s neck while his lips moved, trailing up the strong muscles to the underside of the male’s chin. Tongue darting out, licking at the jawline in submission. Silently telling him that he would love to be dominated by his friend, if only for a weekend. Hands that came up, cupping his shoulders, fingers digging in and though he thought that Oushou would push him away for giving him a weakness, the male only pulled him closer.

The nape of his neck stroked softly, fingers sliding away from his shoulders to slip through his hair and the kiss that was his first and proper kiss. The taste of lips and the inquisitive tongue that sought entrance, the taste of mint from a candy that the male must have popped into his mouth had him pulling back to lick at his lips. A hand dropping away, slipping down to pull his shirt out and the feel of cool hands sliding up his back. Gentle touches, being guided back away from the door and towards the bed.

“I’ve dreamt about this so many times,” swallowing thickly at the passion in Oushou’s voice, “thought about you on my bed. Below me and wanting.” The sudden flare of a soul above him, the snake form that that glared down at him and the answering flare of his in response. Hands that had been bracing himself against the bed came up to unbutton the shirt he wore only to have his hands slapped away by Oushou. “No, let me do this. Let me enjoy what I’ve been dreaming about. Let me see your body,” words breathed out in awe as hands worked the buttons free, parting the shirt he wore to bare his chest, “so-” He caught the trembling of Oushou’s body, reaching up and pulled his lover down, freeing one hand to slip between them.

He didn’t expect to feel lips attaching themselves to his neck nor the worship like feeling he got from the attention. Tangling his fingers in Oushou’s dark hair, his other hand rubbing against the hard flesh hidden by the pants that the middleweight wore. Biting down on his lip to hold back the gasps as teeth sunk in and the hard suck. A mark that the male was leaving on him, temporarily marking him as his.

Feeling lips trail down to the juncture of his shoulder, his breath hissed out, resembling a name as a hand palmed him the way he was palming Oushou.

“I never done this before,” his confession was met with a warm smile as the middleweight pulled back just enough to give him a look, brushing against his lips.

“Neither have I, but I’ve dreamt and fantasied what I wanted to do to you.” He admitted, excited at the prospect of being Shirou’s first and upset that he couldn’t be the male’s last. Licking at the corner of Shirou’s lips, tracing the seam of the male’s lips with the tip of his tongue. The shirt that he had parted, the view of the heavyweight’s pale chest, nipples that he ducked his head for. Nudging the flat nipples before doing what he had thought about for so long. Laving each one slowly, tracing the edges with the tip of his tongue while his fingers teased and taunted the other, switching to the other while fingers teased the now damp nub of flesh. Nibbling and sucking on the nipple, he could feel the trembling of Shirou’s body, muffled sounds that the heavyweight tried to hide behind clenched teeth. Hiding his smile, he pulled back, loving the response that the male was giving him from just teasing his nipples. Ideas of what he wanted to do, fantasies that he had thought of over the years abandoned, leaving him the nervous virgin as he stared down at the one he loved.

Bottom lip being bitten, the worrying of a swollen bottom lip, glancing at the canine below him. The flush on Shirou’s cheeks spread, lighting up pale skin. “W-what-, how should I do this? Everything that I fantasied about left me.” He could feel the slow look over, the gaze on his skin as gray eyes become hotter as Shirou sat up.

“Then, just touch me.” His hand grabbed and brought up to lips, seeing them part before a tongue peeked out, licking at his fingertips. With his hand occupied, his free hand fumbled with his belt, leaving it undone and hanging open while he scrambling to slip the button free and pull the zipper down. Focusing on the sight of Shirou sucking on his fingers, feeling his cock throb, reminding him, telling him what he needed to think of. The feel of cool air hitting his wet fingers as Shirou pulled his hand away from his mouth “Touch me instead of relying on your fantasies. I-uh,” the heavyweight ducked his head and pulled away from him. He didn’t say a word as Shirou shrugged out of his shirt, tossing the clothing to the side Hands working on the fastening of pants, he found his hands joining Shirou’s, slipping inside and feeling the heat welcoming him. Curling his fingers around the hard flesh, feeling it throb and tremble in his hand. He could almost believe that this was all just a dream, like the many dreams that he had before. But the sound of his name being groaned out as Shirou arched into his touch.

Reluctantly pulling his hand away, he helped Shirou pull his pants down, forcing long legs apart once the clothing was pulled down and tossed to the side, forgotten. Bared before him, nudging Shirou’s legs further apart, seeing the male’s body for the first time. Sure, when he was younger, when he was just a kid, he bathed with Shirou. But this, this was different from bathing with Shirou. The color of Shirou’s cheeks darkened, the slight quivering of the hard flesh that strained at the cloth of Shirou’s underwear.

“You’re leaking, quiet a bit.” Oushou chuckled to himself, leaning down to nose against the damp underwear that Shirou wore, breathing in the muted scent that he wanted to claim as his own. Licking at the pre-cum stained cloth, pressing his lips and giving a light suck, as though trying to taste the male through the cloth. Pulling at the edges of the heavyweight’s underwear, just enough to get a look at the flared head of Shirou’s cock and the clear fluid that beaded from the tiny slit. “Perfect,” words whispered as he pulled Shirou’s underwear down more, licking up the clear fluid that started to slid down the sides, “just as I knew you’d be.” The sound of pleasure rumbling out of his chest, tugging the clothing down Shirou’s legs and tossing it to join the other clothes that lay discarded on the floor.

“Your taste surpasses what I’ve been imagining, Shirou. So much more.”

Ducking his head to nose at the hard flesh that trembled with the rest of the canine’s body. His hand reached out, fingers catching the pre-cum that trailed down the sides, rubbing the clear liquid between his fingertips. Using the slight fluid to lubricate his touch, he trailed his fingers down, rubbing and gently cupping taunt balls in the palm of his hand. The soft hair that dusted flushed skin, dipping lower into the hidden crevice to find the small, puckered hole that he had thought about for years, wanting to sink into Shirou’s body and make him his. A single fingertip circled and rubbed against the small hole, feeling it twitch under his touch.

“Do you know how long I thought about your ass,” he murmured softly, almost to himself, dipping the tip of his finger inside while forcing one of Shirou’s legs up with his free hand, “of bending you over and sliding inside.” His groan matched the one that slipped from Shirou’s lips as his dry finger pushed deeper. “Tasting you and learning everything I can about your body.” Ducking his head, trailing up the underside of Shirou’s cock. Finger pushing deeper, pausing when he heard a whimper, a sound that didn’t sound anything close to pleasure, looking up to see the grimace of pain flitting across his lover’s face from the movement of his finger. Cursing himself silently, he knew he shouldn’t have rushed things, shouldn’t be in such a hurry to slip his finger inside. Gently pulling his finger around, glancing around the room for anything that would help the ease of slipping inside Shirou.

“Lube? Shirou, do you have any-“

“C-closet,” the stuttering words, looking up to Shirou’s flushed face, “there’s some in my closed. I-I bought some a few days ago.” The hand that was gently rubbing the inside of Shirou’s leg paused before pulling away.

“So I’m not the only one who was looking forward to this weekend.” His words teasing, the widening of gray eyes and the darkening of the flush on Shirou’s cheeks. Pulling away and standing, his footsteps quiet on the carpet as he reached for the door to the closet that the heavyweight had mentioned. The creak of the bed and words of “It’s on the shelf”, looking up at Shirou’s order, seeing two bottles unopened while a third sat open and used just enough to supply his imagination of how Shirou used the lubrication. Grabbing the bottles, his hand paused over the box that was hidden behind the bottles. Condoms. Feeling his heart fall, he knew he couldn’t blame the canine, knowing that the male was doing what was ordered. Holding back the sigh of disappointment, he wouldn’t be able to see his seed filling Shirou and leaking out before turning to see Shirou up further, leaning back against the headboard.

Legs that were pulled back and spread out further He could see a hand moving slowly and all thoughts of having to use a condom flew out of his mind. Holding up the opened bottle of lubrication, a smirk edging on his lips, feeling the corners start to curl upwards.

“Wh-wha-” the stammer as he approached, “t-that-it’s because-“

“You don’t have to explain,” his voice soft, hiding the chuckle at Shirou’s nervousness as he laid the bottles to the side, “you must have practiced some, haven’t you? If you went through this much in just a few days, I wish I could have seen you” Flipping open the cap of the bottle with his thumb, squeezing just enough on his fingers to give them a slick shine. Curling his fingers gently around the hard flesh, his slick fingers returned to the small hole.

A whimper bitten off, licking at lips that were swollen from being bitten down on, kissing away the stinging pain while one slick finger pushed inside. His hand slowly moving, pausing and gathering the fluid that seeped from the tiny slit of Shirou’s cock, using the warm fluid to help with the movements. Watching Shirou’s expression change from uncertainty to that of pleasure, seeing eyes flutter close as he touched the wolf, stealing lips in a slow kiss, tasting the depths of his lover’s mouth.

“I-I want to touch you,” lips moving against his, words whispered as Shirou pulled back, “like the way you touched me.” Unable to hide his glee at the thought of Shirou touching and sucking him, he pulled his fingers away from Shirou’s cock and out of the male’s body and though he was following Shirou’s request, the sound of displeasure made his chest swell with pride. Pulling at his loose belt, feeling it slip through the belt loops, tossing it to the side and as he reached to push down his pants, he hands were slapped away gently.

“Let me have the pleasure of seeing your body.” The warm hand slipped inside his pants, easing away his underwear to curl long fingers around his cock. The warmth of Shirou’s touch had him ignoring the words that his lover had given him, pushing at his pants only to find himself being pushed back against the bed, the back of his head resting on the soft blanket of Shirou’s comforter.

“You had your fun, it’s my turn.” His heart raced at the authority like tone in Shirou’s voice and the sight of the heavyweight male kneeling above him, heat radiating off of Shirou in waves. This image of his friend, his lover, caused everything that he imagined Shirou would look like pale in comparison to his fantasies. Hair mussed and lips swollen, wet with saliva. Watching a tongue darting out to lick at said lips before Shirou ducked his head, pushing up the shirt he wore. A soft nose brushed against his skin, lips dotting his chest with kisses and nips, the sting of teeth finding his nipples, fingers doing to him what he did to Shirou.

Hands sliding down his chest, followed by Shirou’s lips. Catching gray eyes looking up at him, feeling the tip of the canine’s tongue dip into the indentation of his belly button. The hand that attempted to curl around his cloth covered cock, nuzzling against him before he hauled Shirou fup, forcing the naked male to straddle him. “No, that’s not right.” He murmured softly to himself, grabbing and turning Shirou around to face the other way, the male’s broad back facing him.

“Wha-what are you doing, Oushou?” Words asked over a shoulder as he forced Shirou into position, watching as the wolf comply with his wants. Feeling the bed dip a little as Shirou braced himself on his hands on the bed, beside his legs.

“You’ll see, Shirou. You’ll see.” licking his lips in anticipation at the sight presented before him. Round, pale cheeks that hid the small, puckered hole that he had been touching only minutes ago. The silence between them broken by a intake of breath as Shirou sent him a look before he moved. He didn’t have to say a word, seeing the heavyweight get the idea of what he wanted. The tugging of his pants, feeling the warm wash of breath against his flesh he reached for the opened bottle of lubrication he had set aside. As the heat that Shirou called a mouth took him in, he tried to distract himself by trying to flip the cap open, his fingers kept on slipping as the edges of teeth gently scrapped the sides of his cock. Fingers that teased his inner thighs, silently ordering him to spread his legs. Soft touches, the trembling of his body, he was about to close his eyes when he caught sight of the slight shaking of Shirou’s hips, reminding him that his lover was waiting for him.

A chuckle at his forgetfulness, reaching up to cup each cheek. Fingers creeping inward, rubbing the bad of his thumb against the slightly slick hole, feeling the small pucker twitch under his touch. A gentle push, watching Shirou’s body yield to his thumb, the immediate warmth that surrounded his digit. Leaning up to nuzzle one cheek, softly biting down and surprised sound that escaped, the push back against him. Hesitant, as if Shirou was unsure that liked the feel of his thumb. With one hand, he reached out, patting at the bed for the bottle of lubrication that he had set aside, finding and flicking the cap open. Pulling away just enough, tilting the bottle and watching the clear substance trickle out and down. The shiver of the body above him, the murmured words of “Cold” reached his ears before the mouth on his flesh pulled away, warm breath washing over his cock, giving him a taste of what Shirou had felt. The cool lube that had trickled down the crack of the canine’s ass.

The slow movement of the lubrication, rubbing it along the crinkled and puckered hole, slipping one finger in easier than bare coat he gave his finger earlier. Waiting a moment before slowly working a second finger inside. Slowly scissoring his fingers, watching Shirou’s body readily accept him and as he slipped a third finger in, soothing tense muscles as Shirou stiffened at the sudden pain. The palm of his hand rubbed, trying to coax Shirou into relaxing, the sound of his name as his lover pulled away, his fingers slipping free. Rolling Shirou onto his back, bracing himself above the heavyweight male, the heat in the male’s pale eyes flared, joining the flaring of the soul he always loved to see. Legs that had knelt above up parted, allowing him to get closer, cradling his body into the curve. Hands drew him down and lips kissed him softly. Fingers sliding softly through his hair and eyes searched his face, brows creased in worry as though Shirou was trying to memorize the way he was trying to memorize how Shirou looked underneath him. To burn this memory and the whole weekend.

“I love you, Shirou.”

His words whispered as he made Shirou his, if only temporary.

~

The weekend had flown by so fast, as though time had known what was happening between him and Oushou and aware of what was to come. Lingering touches, the words that Oushou had told him had his heart racing with excitement. The feel of the snake moving inside of him, the curve of a body against his back. The latching onto the back of his neck, his chest and one his lips, the memories that he hoped would get him through the rest of his life. He had woken up on their last day together, his body sore and protesting when he moved. He had to watch the man who loved him walk away, leaving him behind because of a contract that couldn’t be broken. The words of love that still echoed in his ears. The last kiss that Oushou gave him and the sweet, sad smile.

“No matter what happens, Shirou,” Oushou had pulled him aside before leaving, stealing one last kiss before pulling away, “remember that I love you and will be here for you. Don’t hesitate to contact me. Okay?” He caught the faintest shimmer of tears before they were blinked away.

Now, after washing his body harshly, over and over while his sheets and bedding were pulled away to be washed so no lingering scent would latch onto his skin. The removal of his temporary lover’s scent was hard enough, each time having to face his parents to make sure that nothing but his own scent remained. The elegant box that they had handed to him, words relayed and the card that his soon to be husband had written out for him. Taking a deep breath, slowly pulling away the label and opening the box. Inside the rich fabric that lined the inside lay the capsule and the white device, wrapped tightly and waiting to be opened. With the instructions laid out on what he was supposed to do and how he was supposed to plant the womb worm. He would have to do this all by himself.

Avoiding looking into the mirror, he clenched his eyes tightly closed and wished that the tears weren’t building up. Wishing that this was nothing more than a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re confused about the original characters that are mentioned here, majority of them have already showed up in Caught in the eye of the storm. Please read Caught in the eye of the storm to fully understand the characterization of Nadya and Mikkel as well as Mischa and Soujirou.

The silence of the room didn’t bother him as he stepped away from the window he was looking out of and towards the desk situated against the wall, just off to the side of the bed. Among the papers that lay scattered across the wooden desk were photographs that he had packed before leaving home, taking them out only after arriving. His gaze drifted over the many photographs, ranging in age and seasons. Looking at several of him, his eyes stopped on one that showed the male looking at something off camera. Or, curling his hands around the edge of the chair, the creaking of wood and the splintering sound, someone. The smile that teased corners of lips, just imagining the smile spreading across Shirou’s face. He wondered, silently and to himself, never voicing such thoughts, if the male would smile at him. Wondering if the male would be able to keep up and if he would be the perfect partner to obey him without saying a word.

Forcing out his breath in a snort of both frustration and anticipation. For the past few years, he had hoped that his bride would at least come back to his country of birth, hoping that he could catch sight of the one he was betrothed to. But when summers continued on, the changing of the seasons, he could only satisfy himself with the photographs that the photographer he hired sent him. Hidden in the closet of his apartment back home were boxes of pictures that he had been holding on for years. Now, he didn’t have to be reduced to just pictures to get off. He understood how hard the school system was there and it filled him with emotion that he akin to pride. After all, he didn’t want his partner to be lacking in education. He wanted his partner to be smart, to be able to hold a decent conversation. To be able to manage their empires that crossed nations and seas.

The sound of a knock, loud in the empty room, pulled him away from his thoughts. Releasing his hold on the chair, uncaring that with just one more squeeze, he would have broken the back of the chair. Another knock, squaring his shoulders and pulling himself to his full height. Irritation running wild inside, he flung open the door, never bothering to look through the peep-hole in the door. He knew it wouldn’t be his parents, they were off exploring the possibilities of opening up a branch of their banks, trying to find a notch in the Japanese market and wouldn’t be back for hours.

“Yes?” Words slipping free, the facade he put on in case it was a maid or room service that he ordered. The smile he wore dropped when the familiar face of the photographer hired just days ago stood on the other side of the door. Clothes and hair disheveled, jacket hanging off by thin shoulders and the large, brown manila envelope that he held.

“Here,” a thrust of a hand, pushing the envelope to him, “it wasn’t that hard to find him, but once I found him, I couldn’t get access to him while he’s on school grounds. But the address of the school is in the envelope with the photographs.” The lightweight in front of him explained, shifting from one foot to the other, as though he was in a hurry to get away, which was probably true. The pale look and the nervous, disgusting pheromones he was giving off told him he was right. Curling his lip in disgust, he snagged the envelope before reaching into his pocket.

As he silently counted out what the money, he glanced from his hand to the lightweight. He watched the male, seeing eyes fill with greed as he counted, pulling out what he owed and slipping the rest back into his pocket. ‘Really,’ he thought to himself, ‘there’s no class here. Pull out money and those below will do anything for it.’ Keeping his tone neutral, it wouldn’t do if the photographer could hear the loathing in his voice, not when he knew he would need his services again.

“Did you use the camera I requested?” Sharp eyes caught the swallow as the male tore his eyes from the money to his face. He could easily see the fear that the man tried to hide. Seeing the trembling increase and the quick nod, the corners of his mouth started to curl up in a smirk.

“Y-yes. A-and I didn’t tell anyone of what I saw. Or captured.”

Firmly nodding, the smirk grew across his face. “Good, I’m glad that you can follow directions. The last photographer that I hired couldn’t follow directions. Well, let’s just say that he won’t be working for a while.” Blowing out a breath, the smirk dying as stared down at dog, seeing him pale. It just wasn’t as much taunting those who were scared of him. The man before him didn’t have much of a back bone. “Even if you were thinking about telling, you won’t remember anyway.” Forcing out his soul, feeling it flare to life, he watched the lightweight dog freeze, watching him bow in submission to him. At least he knew his station. Concentrating, he closed his eyes quickly before opening them and lifting his arm. The steps between him and the lightweight disappeared as he approached the photographer. A hard press of two fingers on the center of the male’s forehead, he watched with amusement as eyes widened and dulled, his power overwhelming the paling male. Though it felt like minutes had passed as he did what his ancestors and those of his breed did, it was just seconds before he dropped his hand.

“No, you won’t remember anything,” he whispered softly, low enough so the one before him wouldn’t hear, “well, here’s your payment.” His voice rose in pitch to that of normal conversation. The hand he held out with the money he owed, watching the male slowly blink, confusion still on his face. He saw his mouth open and close several times before the man shook his head.

“Wha-“

“For the pictures you took for me,” a nod to the envelope that he had placed off to the side, “I’m just paying you. You just sort of spaced out. Are you okay?” Forcing a look of concern as the male shook his head, as though he was trying to clear his head.

“O-oh, okay. Thank you for your patronage. Uh-, I think.” The scratch of a head and the awkward smile before the male turned on his heel and slowly made his way down the long hallway and towards the elevators. He watched as the man turned just enough to look over his shoulder, catching him watching before picking up his pace, as though he was about to go after him. The facade he had put on slipped away, his gaze hardening as he watched the pathetic dog leave his sight before closing the door close and locking it. All thoughts of the photographer left his mind as he reached for the envelope, unsealing it before reaching inside. The glossy pictures were gently pulled out, careful not to leave any finger prints on his prize. The sight of the object in the pictures stared up at him in one and in another, off to the side. The soul that he had faint memories of greeted him. The full tail and the markings of the breed of timber wolves from the male’s mother’s side though Shirou was small in stature, likely from the father’s side. All in all, it was worth the high price he paid.

“Perfect,” he whispered to himself, though he was alone in the room, “as I always thought. I knew my memories wouldn’t let me down.” He wondered if his bride will read the letter he wrote to him and if the heavyweight would even think of disobeying what he wrote down. He knew, from what Shirou’s parents have told him, that his bride hid his soul, pretending to be a monkey like majority of those of heavyweight canine blood did. But if his intended followed his directions completely, Shirou’s unsuspecting classmates would soon find out what was hidden from them for so many years. ‘But,’ a nagging voice in the back of his head whispered to him, ‘if he doesn’t do what I want, I can have the fun disciplining him.’ Thoughts that entered his mind were pushed away, knowing that this wasn’t the time to show the male what side he was capable of.

“Yes, I believe this arrangement will work out just fine. I’ll have an offspring that will be pure-blooded and a partner that’ll follow what I say.” Trailing his fingers over the photographs, eyeing the tiny details that the camera had caught. The flecks of color that seemed to shine of the heavyweight’s coat and the sorrowful look in pale eyes. The side of his mouth curled up in what people would have mistaken for a smile or the starts of a smirk. No, he could tell that his partner wasn’t looking forward to this arranged marriage. Could see the defiance that the male wanted to try to show, but he knew Shirou’s type. Knew that his partner was one to follow what his parents have set for him. And because of this, he knew that the male would do what he wanted, would follow the orders of someone stronger than he. The pictures that he held were nice, he really wanted to see it, the soul and the person who was to be his bride. To mold the male into what he wanted him to be.

With the pictures in his hand, he dropped onto the bed and slowly started working on the fastenings of his belt, pulling it out from the loops before working on the buttons of his pants. Slipping his hand inside, he felt the stirrings of arousal. Closing his eyes, he pictured the male on his knees, submitting to his wants and whims. He couldn’t wait to dominate the male and mark him as his bitch.

~

Standing still in his room, quietly staring down at his bed as he remembered the few days that he shared with Oushou, the dreams that kept his nights busy as his body started to change. The kisses that he remembered trailing down his chest, fingers that were gentle cupping and caressing him, making him long for the time over and over again. Now, as the sun slowly crept up to its place in the sky, he felt his body tremble in both elation and in fear. The memories of a mouth that worshiped him the way a lover should be treated and the fear of the unknown, of what was to come. He looked up and away from the made bed to the door, voices of his mother and father had pulled him from his thoughts, reminding him why he didn’t want to leave his bedroom. He wasn’t a girl and wasn’t afraid of the talk that had been going on for the past week.

The gossip of those that had caught a whiff of the pheromones his body was giving off. The very pheromones he couldn’t control as his body announced to the world that he was ready and waiting, all because of the womb worm that was now fully planted inside him. And while he didn’t want to follow the instructions that his soon to be husband had written out for him, he followed them reluctantly, ignoring the twisting of his stomach as he remembered the written words.

Make sure that you continue to go to school, especially with the changes of your body. Your pheromones will draw those around. I want others to know what they can’t have. Take any form you like, just don’t show your true form nor the form that you normally present

Taking a deep breath, he could just hear the voice in his head repeating what the letter had told him, shaking his head before grabbing the letter and folding it back up. Grabbing his bag, he slipped the letter in before facing the door. He didn’t want go to school and endure the whispering, but it was finally his birthday and the last day that he had to endure it. Slipping his bag over his shoulder, glancing one last time at his room before leaving the sanctuary of his bedroom. Slowly, almost as if he was dragging his feet, he made his way down the long hallway and the stairs, hearing the chattering of voices that had moved on while he was lost in thought. Following the sound of his parents talking in the kitchen, hearing the happiness in his mother’s voice and the hint of apprehension in his father’s voice. Forcing a smile on his face, watching his parents interact with each other. The love and passion that they had for each other never waned and instead, seemed to grow with every hurdle that his mother and father had encountered.

He was jealous of the closeness that his parents had. He wanted what they had. The trust and ease that only a couple in love could create. Holding back the sigh, letting the forced smile on his face drop before he glanced one last time before he knelt down and slipped his shoes on, pausing at the call of his name.

“Shirou-chan,” he heard his wife begin, feeling her hands that had been on his shoulders drop away as she took a few steps to where their son stood, “we’ll pick you up after school, okay?” He wondered if Mischa was able to see the sadness in Shirou’s eyes and even if she didn’t see, he could. He could easily read what their son was feeling, the disappointment and the sadness in Shirou’s eyes. The slight flinch and the nod of a dark head. The fact that their soon to be son in-law ordered Shirou to go to school while his body was releasing female pheromones was a little more than unsettling. Problems had quickly rose up, catching a lightweight lurking around the house and those who seemed to follow Shirou from a distance. His son was now of age and he shouldn’t have to protect his pup. No, that wasn’t right. Shirou wasn’t a pup, he wasn’t the little boy that he used to be, carefree and open with everyone. His son was now caught between the wants of society and what they wanted from their son, the need to produce an offspring that wouldn’t carry the disease that plagued their family’s line. Watching the slight nod, seeing his son’s eyes dart away as he opened the door, the click of the lock was the only sound in the quiet house, leaving him and his wife to their thoughts.

“I don’t like this, Mischa,” he rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure why he was feeling apprehensive, “we’re forcing Shirou into something that will make him miserable for the rest of his life in the hopes that the disaster that has plagued our ancestors won’t hit him and any children he has.” He watched his long haired lover, his mate and partner, worry her bottom lip before she turned to him, expression set in a stubborn way that he had always been frustrated to see.

“He’ll have to just suck it up-“

“Why doe she have to, though? Why must he be miserable? I just want him to be happy-” He tried to argue, watching the mouth that he enjoyed kissing turned into a frown and the hint of teeth being gritted.

“Look! If you’re going to regret this-” The biting of words as his wife pushed away from the spot she had been standing in, turning on her heel as though she was about to leave only to pause in the doorway before turning around to face him. “Look, I-” he knew how hard it was for his stubborn wife to admit that she was wrong, even if she was trying to help her son. “I’m starting to get a bad feeling about this, Soujirou. I’m hoping that with this marriage will bridge our species with the hopes that our son and any children he has doesn’t show the symptoms of the disease. Our hope is riding on Shirou’s shoulders and I can’t shake the feeling as though something is about to go horribly wrong.”

The heavy sigh as pale hair was pushed behind an ear as his wife looked to the floor. “The only is, we can’t trust anything that Nadya and her husband say. Despite the friendly look that they give off, I know that they’ll do anything to get what they want.”

‘Just like us,’ he thought to himself. He knew that his wife spoke the truth when it came to the couple. After all, while they may be dogs and show a friendly face to others, the motives of the Dmitriev were hidden, just like the motives of him and his wife were hidden from Nadya and her husband, Daimen. Others would have just seen the friendly face that the couple and others showed, taking it as face value. They would just assume that, as dogs, they weren’t capable of betraying and doing what needed to be done to achieve what they wanted and needed. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Mischa close to his body, wrapping his arms around his wife. “All that aside, the fact that Mikkel ordered Shirou to continue to go to school despite the fact that the pheromones that his body is released will attract others. Completely opposite of what is usually done. I would rather have Shirou sequestered from the public until his body stops producing the pheromones than have him out in the open, where anyone can steal him away.”

He felt his wife tremble in his arms, the worry that was in his voice seemed to strike a chord in his canine wife.

“Soujirou… did we make a mistake in forcing Shirou into this?”

Holding his tongue, knowing that the answer he wanted to give would have a negative reaction if he were to vocalize it. Neither he nor Mischa knew that their worries would arise and come to life, changing their lives and everyone’s life around them forever.

~

The scent of rain was heavy in the air as the clouds overhead started to build and darken, clashing with the bright color of the looming school building before him. He forced himself to move, one step at a time, moving past those who stopped in their tracks to sniff at the air. Catching the murmuring words of confusion, the wondering and the whispering. Questions asked to friends nearby, questions that would have been rude if they were asked to his face. The call of his name, the same voice that had called his name out in passion, had him stopping and waiting for Oushou to catch up. The pause and the look that the middleweight had given him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be holed up and away until you had,” Oushou looked around before leaning in, “the ceremony.” He caught the sadness that was lingering in Oushou’s eyes, seeing them narrow and look over his shoulder, most likely at those that had stopped to stare. Taking a deep breath, releasing it in a silent sight before squaring his shoulders.

“I’ll tell you. Let’s-just…” he cursed himself for being hesitant, knowing that he had never acted like this before with his friend. “Look, I’ll just tell you at lunch.” The concerned look that his temporary lover wore never wavered before he sighed again, glaring at those who stuck close, trying to listen in on their private conversation. The form that he projecting wasn’t his natural form, but one that he scared others off. A hand on his elbow as he was guided away from the entrance of the school and through the hallway to the third floor, being turned to the bathroom that quickly emptied at the look that Oushou gave the third years. A few paled while one or two just gave them a curious look and left, leaving them alone inside the restroom.

“So tell me why you’re at school instead of at home? Do you know how desirable you are right now?” Dark eyes avoided his, the heavy coloring to the snake’s cheeks. When Oushou finally looked into his eyes, he caught the want in his best friend’s eyes. Swallowing hard, he could feel the answering call that Oushou’s soul gave in response to the call that his body was offering. Calling for any males that would suit. He couldn’t help feeling embarrassed as he turned his gaze away from Oushou, reaching into his bag and pulling out the letter that his intended had written to him.

“Here, this,” a gentle shove of the paper towards Oushou, “will explain why I’ve been at school for the past week.” Shirou forced a smile, stepping back as the snake snapped the paper from him. Bracing his back against one of the sinks of the bathroom, he eyed the dark head as Oushou quietly read. He could see the tightening of fingers as the male continued to read and the stiffening of his body. The crinkling of paper as his friend looked up, anger and outrage blazing in dark eyes.

“T-this is ridiculous, Shirou! How can a person call himself a male and force his soon to be partner to go out in public as though nothing is wrong? Doesn’t he know that there are people out there who wouldn’t hesitate to snatch you up.” The crumble sound as the letter was crushed in clenching hands.

“You know as well as I know that there is a reason why those who are set for breeding are secluded,” he could hear the exasperation in Oushou’s voice and knew why his friend was upset, “you don’t know how hard it is right now. I want to pull you close,” the distance between them disappeared as Oushou stepped closer, pushing against him, “and breath your scent in. That weekend wasn’t enough, Shirou.” The sudden feel of the grip on his shoulders and the familiar lips on his. The silken tongue that lapped at his lips, urging him to part and let him in. He wanted to give in, to submit to the desire that coursed through his body. Feeling his body start to tremble, his control hanging on by threads, he braced leaned back against the sinks further, lifting his arms to pull the snake closer while fingers curled, as though to run through dark hair that he knew to be soft. It was the sound of the bathroom door creaking that had his hands pushing against Oushou’s shoulders. Embarrassment at being seen had him forcing his true soul out and pushing at the middleweight’s shoulders to free himself, looking up to see wide, dark eyes of the person who entered the bathroom.

“S-see? You shouldn’t be at school, Shirou!” The letter that had been drooped during the near embracement was now pushed onto him. The look of shame on his friend’s face, he could only watch as Oushou, his one time lover, push past the stranger that had interrupted the moment between them. Feeling the cold look, the evaluation look that the third year student gave him, speaking words that didn’t need to be voiced. When he saw eyes flicker to the top of his head, he silently cursed before pulling back his soul. He had forgotten about the fact that not only was his body responsive to another male, he had forgotten about the heavyweight that entered the bathroom.

“I”ve always wonder about you,” the words, though spoken softly, were calculated, “I never would have guessed that you’d be the last one in Japan. Too bad, though, being forced to breed.”

Pulling himself to his full height, Shirou shouldered his bag that lay forgotten on the floor and pushed past the prying nekomata. Pausing at the male’s shoulder, he narrowed his eyes and spoke quietly. “You best learn to stay out of business that doesn’t concern you.” He didn’t see the look the nekomata shot him nor the hand reaching into a pocket for the phone that lay waiting. Instead, he closed the bathroom door, leaving the fellow third year alone while he hurried to his class.

~

The chiming of his cellphone going off was music to his ears, almost a blessing in disguise as he tried to pull away from the woman he had been sleeping with for the past week. The breeding session that he had agreed to was normal, at first. The first day or two were smooth, but as they slowly melded together, the woman’s attention had changed from cool indifference to that of clinging adoration. The declaration of love and devotion. The woman’s parent’s had come in as soon as time was up, as though they had been waiting on the other side of the door, gently urging their daughter away. Shooting him apologetic looks for her behavior, the girl’s pleading was ignored. It had, after all, left him empty. She didn’t know what he was like or what he enjoyed. She was in love with what he was, his bloodline and his soul. It wasn’t the first breeding session he had been it and while his mother seemed to know her business when it came to breeding, it seemed as though she didn’t do all that she could to prevent something like this. No careful selection of who he had to fuck and impregnate. And while he didn’t mind the act, it was, after all, easy money and he was getting tired of it. Sure, he loved girls and he had a higher sex drive than others, enjoyed sex, it was leaving him empty and wanting more. Wanting what his brother had with Noririn.

But the phone call that had interrupted the pleas the girl had given him and her family, had him looking up. The news of a breed that had thought to be extinct was at his school. He had made a face at the news that the person was male, but he couldn’t help being intrigued. As he buttoned up his shirt, he remembered the brush of a shoulder against him just a week ago. The feeling that must have been heat before shaking his head. It couldn’t be, it couldn’t be the one that was up on the rooftop. After all, he was just a monkey. But still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was completely wrong. Glancing at his phone, remembering the words that Kunimasa had left in the message. The detailed description and name, which he didn’t recognize and the words of “an opportunity of a lifetime”. And with all that, it still seemed as though his brother was holding back information. The tone of the nekomata’s voice and the almost hesitant way his brother spoke, as though Kunimasa had been holding back information.

Shaking his head, he finished getting dressed and grabbed his wallet that held the money that had been slipped to him just before the start of the week. With the extra money he earned with breeding, he didn’t have to pick up a second job. About to step out of the room and leave the week behind, he paused and snagged the room key that he and the woman had both been given, somehow knowing in the back of his mind that he may need it. Which was ridiculous, of course, since the woman he had fucked was long gone. Giving the room one last look around, he closed the door to the suite and headed down the hallway. Shoving both of his hands in his pockets, he couldn’t help the shivering at the cool air that was being pumped through the vents and into the hallway, washing over him. Didn’t the staff know that they should keep the hallway warm?

“Lousy people,” he muttered, frowning and gritting his teeth, “they should take into consideration of those who are staying up here.” Barely hearing the ding of the elevator and parting of metal doors, he took a deep breath and froze in his steps when he caught the call. The scent that filled the air as someone stepped into the hallway and walked closer. Broad shoulders and the look of confidence that the male tried to present, which was ruined by the fumble in the male’s steps. The heat that radiated off of him, the scent of forgotten forests and of times past.

“M-M-Madarame!” The voice, his eyes widening as he remembered the rooftop and the brush of a shoulder against him. He could see pale eyes widening behind glasses and the steps that the male took back, trying to get away.

“I knew there was something different about you. No mere monkey would give off such heat-” The flush to cheeks of the dark haired male and more steps away, as though the one before him was getting ready to flee. He could barely see it, the suppression and the hints of what he had always dreamt about N-no! it couldn’t be-but he felt his soul stir in interest before rising to the surface. Snapping his hand out, grasping the madararui by his upper arm, he pulled out the key card and dragged the protesting male into the hotel room that he had just left minutes before.

“W-what are you doing!?” The question ignored, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk. He could feel the heat seep through the clothes that the dark-haired male wore, the throbbing of his body, turning him on in a way that the woman from earlier had failed to do. Reaching the hotel suite that he had left, inserting the key card and the faint beep before he slammed the door open. Forcing, almost throwing the canine inside before locking the door behind him and slipping the key card into his pocket. He didn’t want his new-found prey to escape.

“No wonder that fool was interested in you, hiding such a secret. Did that middleweight know about it?” Approaching the startled male, pushing him down before following after, kneeling above him. “What’s your name?” A moment of silence, watching eyes widen then narrow in anger, the thrill of excitement running through him left an almost giddy feeling behind. The flush that had been covering the male’s cheeks had darkened while a hand pushed against him, surprising him at the strength of the one below. Lips that curled back, revealing sharp teeth that started to elongate as the male’s soul came out. He had to admit to himself that he hadn’t had to deal with something like this before and he liked the feeling of excitement it gave him. Watching the soul form, he let go of the control he had on his soul, feeling his body tense as the flare quieted the male below him. The swallow and the defiance that graced the canine’s face.

“I-it is no concern of yours what my name is,” the one below him began, eyes slitting as he continued to struggle, “release me at once!”

As the struggling continued, Yonekuni felt himself being pushed back just enough and the slip of the male as the canine tried to slip free. Snagging the free male and pulling him back, tightening his grip on the heavyweight’s arm as he eyed the flushed, dark-haired male. “I never thought about fucking a guy. It’s just disgusting to think about it. But there’s something about you that just draws me in. You smell…” Words trailed, forcibly turning the male’s head to the side, burying his nose against the side of the strong neck before breathing deeply. Inhaling the scent that caused his senses to swim, leaving him nearly light-headed.

“It’s intoxicated and the heat you give off.” A deep breath, rearing back to grab the shirt the male wore, pausing before he ripped the cloth. “Are you going to tell me your name?” He asked, tone demanding while his eyes never strayed from his soon to be partner’s face. He wanted to look down and see the pale chest, to see more of the body that would be his. With a hand splayed in the middle of the male’s chest, feeling the racing of a strong heart, the rise and fall of rapid breathing.

“Shirou. My name is Fujiwara Shirou,” he watched lips part and a pink tongue that slipped out to lick at said lips, following the movement with his eyes, “why are you doing this to me? What do you want?”

Why was he doing this? Why was he so fixated on the one below him? He knew, that deep in his heart, his soul burned for more. His soul knew the reason. The heat from just a brush of a shoulder against his and now, the inferno like feeling he was getting. His body singing with joy with anticipation. Ducking his head, giving Shirou a chaste kiss, despite what he wanted to do to the male.

“I don’t know why, but I’m going to find out.” He admitted, the words sounding strained and uncertain to his as he pulled and tossed away the shirt that the canine wore. Catching a look of surprise, seeing the cold and defiant look in gray eyes melt away to that of almost welcoming. With every breath he took, it felt as though he was coming home. Feeling as though his place in the world was with this rare creature. Hands on his shoulders, the push of his shirt, pulling back to shrug the clothing off before he felt the wave of power coming from the one below him. Strength and sensuality, desire. Everything that one could want in a partner.

Ignoring the tripping of his heart and the almost crowing of his soul, as though the animal inside him found someone that he didn’t want to let go. Slapping the hands off his body, enjoying the fleeting look of uncertainty that flashed in gray eyes before the smirk crossed the heavyweight’s face, finding himself pushed back and looking up at Shirou, the smirk as hands pulled at his pants. “Do you think I’m just going to sit back and let you do what every you want?” The rumble of Shirou’s voice, hark hair that shifted to pale gray, almost sliver that joined the twitching of ears on top of the canine’s head. Warm hands that rubbed along his stomach, moving upward and pausing at his nipples. Biting down on his lower lip to hold back the sound of surprise when gentle fingers thumbed his nipples. He never thought the male would be aggressive like this, if anything, he would have guessed that Shirou was a submissive bottom.

“Today, I was set to face a future that was chosen for me. I believe I have sometime, maybe this encounter will help me.”

~

He couldn’t help but remember the words that were spoken softly, though they were forgotten as he traced his hands up parted legs while Shirou rode him. The arch of the canine’s back and the sharp cry, watching with amazement as the untouched cock twitch and bounce with every upward thrust, seeping with pre-cum.

“I never would have guessed you’d have such a slutty body. What would the student body think,” he groaned out as hips slowly rocked, taking his flesh in deeper, rocking back and forth, pulling up and back down, “if they found out their president likes to be fucked like this.” He could feel the sweat trail down the side of his face, knowing and uncaring that more would follow. The heat that he had longed for was now his, if only for this moment, watching as Shirou’s eyes fluttered open, lips that were swollen from kisses and sucking being licked in a teasing way. Having felt them wrap around his cock, sucking him off in ways that all other girls have tried and failed. He wouldn’t and couldn’t admit that he enjoyed it. How could he admit that he enjoyed having his cock sucked by a guy? Or the fact that he would love to have Shirou Suck him off again.

“W-what will the girls that you date,” a pause as the wolf’s body shuddered, fingers clawing at his stomach, “saw if they saw you doing this to me.” The words and tone taunting, egging him on. “Taking me and enjoying it.” The sentence held a question and yet, he could hear the underlining request of “more”. Biting down on his lip, he pushed Shirou off of his body and forced the male down, pushing Shirou’s chest to the bed while keeping his ass up high. Legs that parted, revealing the hole he had slipped out from, slipping his fingers inside the slick and still tight channel.

“I bet you’ll enjoy this,” he muttered as he nosed the small of his lover’s back, feeling the clenching around his fingers, “me taking you like this. I ‘ll be the best fuck you’ll ever have.”

Rubbing the tip of his cock against the hole, feeling the faintest of twitching as Shirou waiting for him to sink inside. Hiding the coloring that he knew was dusting his cheeks, ashamed of how turned on he was before pushing his hips, feeling the canine’s body slowly opening up for him. Unable to hold back the rumble in his chest at the pleasure and the lust, the body that surrounded him tightened up and held him, almost preventing him from moving. Nosing the base of Shirou’s neck, snuffing away sweat laden hair to taste the bare skin. To latch on while his soul took over.

~

The warmth of the car, heat from the vents as the driver turned up the heat, felt uncomfortable and stifling. Curling his hand around the edge of the seat cushion, holding his tongue as he felt the taxi slowed to a stop in front of the hotel. He already knew that his soon to be in-laws were already watching him, he didn’t want to give them an excuse to back out of the arrangement now. Though, in the back of his mind, his soul whispered and told him that it was already too late for them to back out, not when they already signed the contract. Hiding a look of disgust as he paid the driver after stepping out, closing the door and watching the vehicle drive off. Turning and looking up at the large and looming hotel that his soon to be partner’s parents owned. Which, hopefully, would soon belong to him, along with the chain of hotels that were scattered around the world. Stepping through the doors that the doorman held open, he glanced at his watch before bracing himself for the meeting.

He had hoped to catch a glimpse of Shirou at his school earlier, taking time out of his schedule to see his soon to be wife. His hopes had risen when he stopped by, slipping inside the building with little problem. Charming those who asked and messing with those who wouldn’t let him pass, glancing around and catching a glimpse of a returner to ancestry. Eyeing the small nekomata, he stopped when he caught the warning look the large male that stood next to the rare creature before continuing on his way, searching for his bride. Irritation had started to grow, the clenching of his stomach as his hands curled into fists. Once again, what he wanted was disregarded by the one who was supposed to be his partner.

Now, as he followed the same path tot he meeting room that he had been in just a week before, opening the door and closing it softly behind him, the loud voice that rang with anger. The voice that his mother used, switching to her native tongue as he yelled.

“What do you mean that “he’s not there”?! You two are pulling out of this deal, aren’t you? I always knew the two of you were up to something. Never trust someone who won’t stay in their home country, moving away and tainting, polluting pure blood with another species of wolf. You were always jealous, Mischa. I can’t believe you’re pulling this kind of shit on the eve of what is supposed to be a bridge between two powerful families.”

The sound of her sharp words rang in his ears, the sound of a warning growl filled the air as his entrance was ignored. He watched in amusement as the pale haired woman’s lips curled back, her posture stiffening as she stared down his mother. His father stood off to his mother’s side, hands shoved into his pockets, unconcerned about the showdown between the two females. The dominance that was being shown today left his skin crawling. Not that he was afraid of his mother or Shirou’s mother, but the fact that the two females had such power. If they were in the wild, it would be the alpha male’s duty to place their females into submission, not to let them have more power over the males. The thought of Shirou having such power left taste in his mouth that he longed to rinse free. No, his bitch would be submissive to him. He would show him who had the power in their relationship.

“If you would listen for one damn minute, I’ve been trying to tell you that he’s in the hotel right now. He isn’t in suite just yet, but he’s here. There’s footage of my soon, of Shirou, entering the hotel. Hell, I walked with him into this very hotel.”

The arguing words that were snapped back, watching the anger that clouded his mother’s face and eyes stutter before slowly clearing up. The words that his future mother in-law spoke and the confidence that the woman showed. Her back stiff and hands that were delicate were now curled at her sides.

“You, Nadya, need to stop being so damned paranoid! If anything, I’m more worried that Mikkel is going to mistreat my son.” The look that Mischa shot him as she reverted back to Japanese, a look that told him that she didn’t believe anything he might say in his defense. “I know that you’ve sent investigators and photographers after use in the past years-“

“Just like you’ve done the same to use!” The stubbornness in his mother’s voice, refusing to switch back to the native language of the country they were now in. The statement rang true, though. Both he and his father had caught people sniffing around their family, just like how he knew his parents sent out investigators to his bride’s family. A heavy sigh as his mother finally switched to the language that she had spent months and years learning so she and his father could expand into Japan one day. “I know that you’ve searched far into my past for the hint of the disease-” He listened to his mother struggle with the foreign words before she grabbed the glass that sat on the table, drinking the water that most likely quenched her thirst.

“Just like you did the same for me. All that aside, my son is still in this hotel. The key is to find him. Where was he last. The last time I saw him, he entered the elevator to get to the top floor, where the room that is reserved for this is located.” As the words where spoken, the cold gaze of the heavyweight canine landed on him and the words that weren’t spoken out loud, but communicated in her eyes. The warning that spoke volumes in her stance and the dismissal. What did that bitch know? Her knowledge and rules, who was she to tell him what he could and couldn’t do to his partner? Gritting his teeth, opening his mouth to retort and put her in his place, it was the shake of his mother’s head that had him snapping his mouth shut. His only warning before he looked away in defeat. For now.

“Here,” a key card shoved towards him, his future mother in-law narrowed her eyes, handing him the card, “the room is on the top floor, the second suite-“

“Why not the first? You own this hotel, right? I should get preferential treatment and should have the very best. Not some second rate suite.” Imagining that he heard the grinding of teeth from Mischa and a sound of aggravation from his mother, watching as the pale-haired woman’s throat worked, enjoying the fact that she had to restrain herself from snapping at him. Imagining that her twitching hands wanted to reach out and hit him. Glancing at the male that stood at Mischa’s side, the smile that his future father in-law wore belied the cold look in pale eyes. The evaluating look the older male gave him and the feeling as though he failed before he even started.

“We already have another breeding session taking place here and while the suite we’re providing is free, the other is a paying customer.”

He only nodded, not liking the answer but kept his tongue in check as muttered “Fine” before turning away, giving his parents and Shirou’s parents a smile, knowing that only one set would believe the look he gave them. As soon as he stepped outside, the door closing softly behind him, he cursed. Why were those two so damn nosey and persistent? With the card key in his pocket, he pushed all thoughts of his soon to be partner’s parents out of his mind as he thought about Shirou. As soon as he fucked and impregnated his bride, he would whisk him away like he always planned. There where times he wondered what his future partner thought of him. Did the heavyweight think of him? Wondering if Shirou thought him as a prince. His shoulders shook with silent laughter, hoping that the wolf was that naive. It would be such a great pleasure to break and tear down the dreams and mold the male into what he really wanted.

~

Ignoring the sting of pain as her fingernails dug into the skin of her arm, fingers clenching and unclenching as she stared in distaste as the door closed behind Mikkel. Hiding the disgust that had filled her at the smile the younger male had shot them, reading the lies that amber colored eyes spoke. “You better hope that he doesn’t hurt Shirou,” she warned the couple, watching them brace themselves. Seeing Daimen reach into his jacket and pull out an envelope.

“And you better make sure that you fulfill your end of the deal before you go making any threats. You’ve warned us about our son, but your son may not be as trust worthy as you say.” Words were short as the sound of an envelope being opened and the toss of pictures onto the table, the images of Shirou and his friend, slight embraces and scenes that could only be from school. The kiss that her pup had given the snake on the rooftop. Barely catching the nod that the two gave her and Soujirou, quietly leaving the room. Once the door closed with a click, she eyed the one photo that showed true emotion in Shirou’s friend’s eyes, the very one who had asked them to let him marry Shirou.

“We underestimated them,” the male that approached from behind, snagging one picture off the table, “how long have they’ve been following Shirou?” The question that her husband asked, the comforting hand on her waist tightened.

“Just as long as we’ve been following their son.” Pulling out a set of photos that she had hid from the couple, tossing them along side the pictures of Shirou. “We’ve got to find Shirou before Mikkel does. Even though the marriage contract is still up and valid, he needs to know what kind of person his soon to be husband is.” Catching the quick nod that her mate gave her and the phone call that was made, ending too quickly for her liking. The frown that graced Soujirou’s lips.

Deep down, she knew the news wouldn’t be good.

~

Fighting hard to catch his breath, Shirou groaned as he buried his hands in the tangle of blankets blow him while the grip on him tightened. The slide of Yonekuni’s flesh inside his body, brushing against the one spot that had him shuddering and pushing back against the blond, biting his lip to stifle the cry that wanted to escape. He hear the rough voice as the heavyweight groaned, the heated breath as words were spoken, words that stirred his soul. Strong fingers encircled his cock, moving in time, fingers swiping along the tip of his flesh before earnestly moving. All thoughts that crept on the edge of his mind were forgotten as he enjoyed the movement, the feel of a nose brushing against the back of his neck and the hard suck.

Pain of teeth digging into his skin, the harsh growl that sounded possessive to his animal side. Licking his lips, he freed one hand to join the hand that was curled possessively around his cock. Straining to turn his head, catching slitted blue eyes watching him, the feeling that he had gotten from the sound was matched by the emotion that was easy to read in Yonekuni’s blue eyes. Words spoken in a way that his soul understood. Biting his lip to stifle the cry as he came, shuddering and the sudden rush of heat as Yonekuni’s flowed into him.

Weight against his back as he fell to the bed, feeling Yonekuni slumping against him. Hands stained with his cum trailed along his sides, rubbing his seed into his skin. Biting his lip to hold back the sound of disappointment when he felt his lover slip out of his body before hands dropped away from his skin. Struggling to catch his breath, he glanced over his shoulder to see the exhausted male, he was tempted to close his eyes and just sleep. To enjoy the soreness of his body and the stickiness that covered his skin. Just as he was about to give in to temptation, the sound of knocking on the other side of the door and the sound of his cellphone ringing, coming from the floor, inside the pocket of his discarded pants.

Ignoring the amused chuckle from Yonekuni, Shirou pushed himself out of bed to answer his phone while the sound of the knocking continuing, ringing a sound of disappointment from his partner. Watching out of the corner of his eye as the blond male slipped from the bed, Shirou knelt down on the floor, feeling the slick wetness of cum trickling out of his body and down the back of his legs. A thought nagged in the back of his mind as he flushed, feeling the rest of Yonekuni’s cum resting inside his body, a thought that told him to remember, urging him not to forget. Something important and he soon remembered when he glanced at the screen of his cellphone and answered, hanging up when he heard the cry of his name. Hearing the whisper of the door opening before the call of Yonekuni’s voice.

“Hey, do you know these people?”

Shirou looked up, catching long legs that were covered by loose fitting jeans that must have been quickly pulled on, hands working to carefully pull the zipper up while the button was left unbuttoned. He could feel his body chill at the look on pure shock on the woman’s face as she stood in the entrance way before Yonekuni stepped aside, allowing her to step inside.

“SHIROU!? What are you doing? No, what have you been doing?”

The hands that had raised him from the day his was born, hands that were kind and gentle to him were now curled into fists at his mother’s side. Swallowing hard, he tried to cover his naked body with the blankets that hung from the side of the bed.

He had completely forgotten why he was at the hotel in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Swallowing hard as he bent over to grab his discarded shirt, Shirou couldn’t help the shiver of fear that ran down his spine. The tense atmosphere continued to build, silence thickening as he dressed under the cold gaze of his mother. The watchful glare that his pack leader gave him didn’t lessen nor did any emotion other than anger enter her gaze as winced when he sat down. Hints of pain every time he shifted, reminding him of what he had done just a while ago, an echo of the passion that he had experienced. Biting down on the inside of his cheek to hold back any sounds, slipping the rest of his clothes on. After his mother had stormed into the suite, sparing their near nakedness little attention, it was the sound of words being spoken out in cold, clip words. The order to get dressed, feeling his mother’s anger grow even more when she caught sight of the marks that covered his body.

Flushing at the memory, even if it was only a little while ago, he couldn’t help the embarrassment that he felt. Finger shaped bruises that decorated the sides of his hips from Yonekuni’s tight grip on him. Of being pulled into the curve of the heavyweight’s body. Now, chancing a glance up through his bangs, catching the look at the blond gave him as he pulled on the rest of clothes. Pressing his lips, fighting back his own amusement and irritation as his mother spoke up, pale eyes that darted to the blond that stood to the side, narrowing as she caught the movement.

“Don’t you dare try to leave, Madarame-san!”

Words cracked out like a whip, freezing the blond heavyweight in his steps. He knew that people just went by the mask his mother wore, that they never expected to hear such words in such a tone coming from a usually friendly woman. “You’ve been getting around today, haven’t you? Breeding session here for a week and now, messing with my son.” Though the words were directed at the shocked blond, his mother’s cold gaze never left him. “I saw the security video that the hotel has, you didn’t think about that, did you? The struggling that my son put up, though he didn’t put up much of a fight.” Swallowing hard at the look, straightening his body before looking away in defeat. His mother always seemed as though she could read his mind and this time was no different.

“Shirou-chan, how could you do this? This-this whole marriage contract has been in place for eight years. It was supposed-“

“I’m not going to apologize, because I enjoyed it. You don’t know how hard it was when you told me that I have to marry someone I could barely remember. Marry someone who is basically a stranger to me. The pressure to bring our families together, to be what you want me to be. But what about what I want?” Licking his lips as he watched his mother listen to his words, knowing that deep down, his words would be brushed off, ignored as his mother continued as though he hadn’t spoken at all.

“It was supposed to strength our f-family,” catching the fumbling of her words and the flinch, the deep breath that was loud in the quiet room as it was released. “Shirou, I’m sure you don’t know how upset I am. Both at your fiance’s family and at you. I thought you would have more control over yourself. That you would be above such things that would drive others.”

“Why should he have more control over himself?” The heavyweight took a few steps away from the door and towards him, pausing at his side. He caught the curl of the corner of Yonekuni’s lips, as though the blond was happy to share a private joke. Deep down, in his gut, told him that he wouldn’t like what Yonekuni would let slip. “Why control what’s basic nature? I mean, girls that I know would pretty much beg for it and for more, your son is no different from the girls that I know. In fact, he may be a little more pushy. Begging really. Almost as if he was a slut. And given how he acted underneath me, I would have to say that he is one” Catching the withering look that his mother threw him as hands buttoned up his shirt, making it look as though nothing had happened. He knew the heavyweight was mean, but he didn’t think that Yonekuni had a cruel streak like this. Resisting the urge to press his hand against his chest, to stop the pain that started to grow inside. “That’s the first and the last time I fuck a guy. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got to get going-“

“Didn’t I tell you not to move!?” The control that his mother had was cracking as she turned towards the blond and while he wouldn’t admit that he was afraid of the powerful woman, he couldn’t help the pleasure of seeing the heavyweight flinch at his mother’s anger. “I wouldn’t be this upset if he did this out of love and if you loved-“

The bark of laughter that rang through room, causing his heart to twinge and look down at the floor. He didn’t understand nor did he care for the fact that his heart started to race at the thought of the blond and the cruel words that would soon follow. Ignoring the trembling that started to creep through his body, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from saying anything that would draw the male’s attention and laughter on him. “Love? What does love have to do with me fucking your son? He was there and the scent that he c-carried-” The pause of words and the faintest of color that dusted the reptile’s cheeks, if he had only looked up. Never giving the stumble of words any thought, only keeping his gaze on the ground. “The scent that h carried turned me on. Love has nothing to do with this. People fuck every day because they want to, not because they’re pledging undying love to each other.”

“Then you’re acting like a fool. If your senses and soul told you anything, it would be receptive! That his body, Shirou’s body, was calling out to any male, any one that would be up for the job of impregnating him. His body is receptive.” A moment of silence as his mother’s words sunk in, the tirade had stopped, leaving his temporary lover silent. The confused look that crossed Yonekuni’s face, the lick and lips before it started to dawn on the heavyweight. “I mean that Shirou is here for a reason, a reason that you were drawn to!”

“Wait… you don’t mean?”

The sharp nod and the gleam in his mother’s eyes as the older woman spoke. “Correct! He’s here for breeding, like you were! But it’s more than that, he’s here to be married!” The curl of lips that would have resembled a smile was nothing but a mask as his pack leader seemed to revel in the fact that the male before her was slow on the uptake. With all this happening, he wasn’t expecting Yonekuni to turn on his heal, stalk towards him with his lips curled in a snarl. Hands that came up and curled around his shoulders, strong fingers digging into the skin. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here for marriage and… breeding?” A swallow before the color of Yonekuni’s slightly flushed cheeks quickly paled, hands dropping away as the blond back tracked away from him. “Shit! Now everthing is fucked! How was I supposed to know that you were primed for breeding?”

“If you hadn’t dragged me into your hotel room, none of this mess would have happened. T-the womb worm that I had to use has an extremely high chance of implantation, w-which means that the chance of pregnancy goes up as well.” Swallowing hard at the though of a possible pregnancy, of being pregnant by the one that stood close to him. He was still young, he didn’t even want to think about pregnancy, but because of his parents expectations, he didn’t have much of a choice of what went on for his future.

“Now this just messes up everything!”

“Quit thinking about just yourself for one goddamned minute!” His mother snapped out, shutting the blond up with a withering look. “Not everything is about you. You’ve ruined not only my families plan but the plans of Shirou’s soon to be family as well-” Almost as though his mother was choking on her words, before she shook her head, answering the phone that was ringing in the background. Tension that had been building during the exchange of words didn’t dissipate and instead, seemed to thicken even more. The expression of anger that his mother wore changed quickly, unsettling and worrying him. Catching the sidelong look that was sent to him by both his mother and now by the angered blond.

“This is nothing but a mess,” another look that was sent him, “if I knew what trouble you’d be, I’d never even bother to give you any sort of attention.” The murmured words that followed had him clenching his jaw and curling his hands into fists at his sides before reaching out and snagging Yonekuni by his arm and pulling the heavyweight close.

“May be I didn’t put up much of a fight to you, but I’ll be damned if I let you place the blame solely on me.” Digging his fingers into the muscles of the blond’s arm, he shook his head. “You’re coming with me and you’re going to explain what you did to the Dmitriev family. Yes, I played a role in this. I could have fought back, could fought you off. But you were an escape, someone I could use.” Despite the anger and despair that he felt, he forced a smile. The truth in his words spoke more than anything he had previously had tried to say. “You were never told told that when you turn eighteen, you’ll be married to someone you barely know. You, who’ve had free reign of choosing the one you want to marry.” Closing his eyes in weariness, Shirou dropped his hold on Yonekuni. Admitting this to a nearly complete stranger was bad enough, but the feeling as though he would soon break down, never knowing how right his thoughts would be.

“Come one, you two. You both can explain why this breeding session won’t happen and why you,” flinching under the heated glare that his mother gave him, “are covered in his scent- Wait, did either of you even use a condom?” The guilty look was the only thing he shared with the heavyweight male and the shake of their heads. The loud curse and the step back that he took, attempting to put anything between him and his angry pack leader. “Shirou! Didn’t your father drill into you to use condoms?” Swallowing back the words that his mother wanted to hear, opening his mouth once before closing it and licking his lips in nervousness, trying again before sighing and giving her a nod. The tension that had been filling her body seemed to drain away, her shoulders slumping and he could have sworn he heard a sound that resembled a cry escape from her mouth.

“I guess this is my fault. All my fault for choosing this in the hopes of protecting you.”

The pained smile that graced her face and the faint sheen of tears that quickly disappeared when she blinked. “Fine. It’s fine. Eight years down the drain for a lustful tryst.” The critical look the older wolf gave the blond and the dismissal like air that was given off, as though the heavyweight blond wasn’t good enough for him or them. “Especially one that had spent the past week breeding with a female.” The sneer and the curl of her lips as the woman ignored the blond, to her, Yonekuni was beneath her. He hadn’t given much thought of to why the blond was at the hotel his parents owned and ran, just one of the man that were scattered across countries that the world offered. But the accusation like look that the long haired woman wore and the cold look the reptile gave him.

“So what if I was fucking a girl? They paid me, it was pretty much a job. I’ll admit it, it was fun. And when I caught his scent, well, let’s just say that I was still in the mood from the past few days. It’s not like he’s anything special, a decent lay.” Though the heavyweight’s words weren’t directed at him, he could feel his chest tighten at the cruel and cold words. Heart beating fast as he watched emotions cross the blond’s face, from shock to disgust to something he dared not even think about.

“Either way, this has nothing to do with me-” The blond began, reaching for the rest of his clothes as the two canines watched him. He could feel the critical eye of the female on him while he tried to ignored the heated look of the one he fucked. Out of the corner of his eye, catching gray eyes watching before the dark haired male looked away, flushing heavily. Shrugging the last layer of clothing on, he cursed himself for not listening to his instincts. Well, for not fully listening anyway.

Sure, he caught the signals that the male’s body was giving off. The heavy, musk like scent that drew him in, the same scent that the canine’s body was still giving off. Unable to look at the male, turning his gaze away and losing himself in his thoughts before a hand shook his shoulder. The voice close to his ear reminded him so much of the woman who raised him. Narrowing of pale eyes as the grip on his shoulder tightened and lips thinned, he could only brace himself for the onslaught verbal lashing that was to come.

“What do you mean “it has nothing to do with me?” It has everything to do with you!” Attempting to pull his shoulder free, the fingers that held onto him curled and dug into his skin, the piercing of sharp nails digging in. “This whole situation may be screwed up, but that doesn’t mean you’re absolved of any responsibility! Even if my son is partially to blame, you’re going to come with me and explain to this family, to the head of a powerful family, why her son won’t be marrying my son.”

“But-“

Wincing at the sight of teeth being bared and lengthening as the woman let her control slip, showing just a brief glimpse of what he saw when he laid with her son. “Fine! Not that it matters, he’s already spoiled goods for a marriage.” Another sharp dig, looking up to catch the widening of gray eyes and the nearly silent intake of breath before a forced smile crossed the male’s face. The tremble of the corners of his lips, matching the faint sheen of tears that were quickly rubbed away.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to cry.” The tone of his voice and the mocking words that he let slip covered the sudden rush of emotions as the wolf stiffened. “Just because we fucked doesn’t mean we’re in a relationship.” Narrowing his eyes, wondering if he had just imagined the heavyweight tremble. Giving his head a little shake, he sighed. “I’ll explain to them what happened. Not that it really matter’s.” Sighing once more in relief when the woman’s fingers dropped away, allowing him to rub at the sore and most likely reddening area. “What’s the worst that they can do?”

“You have no idea of our world and what we go through to protect it,” the long haired woman began, head cocked at a slight angle as she held the phone to her ear. “You also have no clue how powerful the families are.” Attention diverted away from his as Shirou’s mother spoke quickly in a language that was completely foreign to him. How powerful could they actually be? They couldn’t be from here, not with his family being up there with power in this country. His mother was still striving to make the family name as strong as possible abroad. At the thought of his family, his mother and Karen had him looking away as he took a seat of the mess that resembled the bed.

The nekomata told him the week before, right after she walked him into the hotel to meet up with the girl’s family, that she would personally pick him up. He hadn’t caught the reason why she would do that nor had he actually thought about it. After all, he had other things on his mind. But soon, she would be storming inside with a lecture on the tip of her tongue to why he was late. Giving a chuckle when he thought about the woman who raised him, the cat would get along with this woman and her family. A bunch of domineering people anyway, pushing their thoughts and ideas on everyone. Cursing his luck with getting involved with these people, the knock on the door broke the silence that had started to reign, pulling everyone from their personal thoughts. Another knock and a click as the door was unlocked, the person on the other end didn’t wait for an answer.

A deep voice of an older male, dark hair that resembled the younger males and the freezing look that the male gave him as he surveyed the room and the bed that he sat upon. The turn of a head as he was dismissed with no more than a thought. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, watching with just a little envy as the group of three gathered together, the anger that the woman had shown was no gone as the two older madararui gathered around their son. An emotion grew inside his chest as he watched, the envy that grew and changed to jealousy. He had his brother and his mother as well as Karen, but the family before him showed more caring than his own. Looking away in disgust with both himself and the family before him, he didn’t see the curious gaze of the one he had insulted. Pain still etched in gray eyes, the questions that if he saw, he would refuse to answer.

After minutes of silence, broken by the soft murmuring words of the older couple before they turned towards him. “So you’re the one who caused this mess.” The smiling look that the male wore, resembling his temporary lover widened, though it didn’t look warm. “Unlike my wife, I have to thank you for creating this- mess. It gives Shirou, my son, a chance to change his fate.”

“It really doesn’t change anything-“

“Oh really? I’m sure that you know that he’s been planted with one of the highest quality of womb worms that our world can off. What will you do if Shirou is pregnant?”

Really, what would he do? A spur of the moment for the most pleasurable encounter he ever had, not that he’d tell the male. After the words that he described the heavyweight male, he knew that if he were to fully speak the truth, the canine wouldn’t believe him. Swallowing hard and licking his lips as he opened his mouth to answer only to shut them when Shirou’s father spoke up again.

You don’t have to answer just yet, only answer when you can fully comprehend what you’ve done and if you’re ready to accept the responsibilities for your actions.”

‘And if you wait too late, everything you’ve been wanting will be take away from you.’ The unspoken words, the silent message that the cool, gray eyes told him. The matching knowing smile on the heavyweight’s lips. Making a sound of frustration, feeling his face heat, he couldn’t respond to both the verbal and the silent words. Watching as the man turned his attention away from him and the woman, his wife.

“Anyway, Mischa, I caught them. They’re waiting for for the both of us. Well, for them too.”

He didn’t like the feeling that started to grow in the pit of his stomach and soon, he would understand why.

~

Feeling as though he was walking the path of a condemned prisoner, Yonekuni followed behind the older couple as they lead him and the quiet male beside him towards. The ride in the elevator had been silent, the atmosphere between him and everyone else grew, becoming uncomfortable and ominous as they exited and continued. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, catching the pale complexion, almost waxy under the lights . Catching pale eyes as the male looked up at him, the slight widening of them before the canine looked away. The male’s color improved just a little, color dusting pale cheeks. Why did the male pull him in? Even if he was one of a kind of species, probably the last one of his age in this country, he should be like this. Cursing himself silently, pausing in his steps as the sound of voices started to rise quickly, muffled by the door that Shirou’s father had stopped in front of. Catching the look of concern that the heavyweight male gave, the turn of the door knob and the jerk of the door being opened, startling the dark haired male.

“What the hell is going on? The phone call you made and now-“

The voice stopped and though he couldn’t understand the language being spoken, almost exactly the same as the language that Shirou’s mother had spoken earlier, he could understand the anger in the woman’s tone. Watching the short haired woman step through the doorway, pushing past the heavyweight couple, shouldering him out of the way before turning on the one that she was after.

“So you’re to be my son’s bride, late and disheveled, you should have come here looking immaculate and ready for –“

The foreign words paused as the woman narrowed her eyes and curled her lips in a look of disgust. Watching as the woman ducked her head close to the young wolf, along side his neck and while he heard the loud sniff, he tried to ignore the rush of feelings that blossomed in his chest at the act. Feelings that he pushed away, uncomfortable with their mere presence, watching as the older woman got closer to the young canine.

“You dare come here, reeking of another male?”

He hadn’t anticipated the quickly rising hand nor the movement that created the slap across Shirou’s face, hard enough to knock the male’s head to the side. The gasp of surprise that escaped him was drowned out by the cry of outrage from Shirou’s parents. “Wasting my time and money! Coming here and acting like…like a common whore!” He watched as the woman spun on her heel, turning to face the long haired woman. Mischa, how dare you deceive me! I was right, you are trying to back out of this deal! You and your husband of yours fucked us over-“ The pause of the tirade, eyes searching and turning, eyeing him with distaste before her lip curled in what he could call a grin, if it wasn’t for the fact that the woman’s eyes seemed to thirst for blood. Another loud sniff and a sound of disgust.

“So you’re the one who fucked him,” the voice that spoke in his language, thick with an accent making it hard to understand the woman, leaving him to strain to understand the angry woman. “Figured he would choose to fuck a mixed breed.” Slowly, almost steadily, her voice rose in pitch before the older woman switched back to her native tongue. “Pathetic family you have, Mischa, nothing but cowards who would choose to mix bloods with… whatever he is than honor a deal that we both agreed on!”

Holding back any and all sounds that wanted to rise in his chest and throat at the insults to his family, to his family like. Watching as the woman turned towards Shirou, lips pulled back up and over his teeth in a snarl. He could see it now, could see the form that were rare as the one he fucked and the reason why Shirou was arranged to married into this foreign family. Unable to stop the unsettling filling that grew in his stomach, a sound whispering in the back of his mind as his soul started to stir, restless and antsy.

“Your denials of your son backing out were nothing but lies. All that you’ve told me were lies, Mischa! I wonder what else you’ve been lying about. Maybe your family wants to steal our company and banks from us. Always looking down at your nose at me since we were children! What if your son carries that-that,” the quick intake of breath that was released in a hiss, “mixed breed’s child?”

Words hissed through elongated, clenched teeth and though he couldn’t understand what was being spoken between them, he could hear and understand the malice and hate that laced the words. Quick movements, narrowing his eyes at the hand that started to rise. Catching the tensing of the canine’s body, he surprised himself as his hand shot out to grab onto the woman’s wrist. “I don’t know what your problem is,” he found himself saying, his fingers curling around her surprisingly thin wrist, forcing himself to ignore the sharp bones that lay just beneath her skin, “but hitting someone isn’t going to fix anything. I’m surprised that you were able to hit him.” The sidelong glance he gave Shirou’s parents were ignored, just like his presence.

“Now, I don’t know what the hell is really going on between your family and his and right now, I don’t care. Breeding session and arranged marriage has nothing to do with me. In fact, there isn’t anything going on between me and him. Yeah, I’ll admit it, I fucked him, but that’s it-“

“WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?”

Pressing his lips in a tight line in frustration, dropping his hold on the woman’s wrist as the voice continued to call. Words confusing and foreign, Yonekuni spun on his heel. “This is all just screwed up. Really, it’s the worst I’ve seen.” Waving a hand over his shoulder has he stepped away from the drama that the two families continued to create. It would best if he left, before the everything blew up even further. He didn’t have any responsibility to stay, ignoring his soul’s urging.

“Let me know if he’s pregnant.” The smirk he wore, hidden by the ducking of his head as he walked away, belying the worry that started to build. “That is, if he is after all.” Muttering the words under his breath, only taking Shirou once wouldn’t result in a pregnancy between two heavyweights, would it? Out of the corner of his eye, catching the narrowing of amber colored eyes as the one who had just shouted moments before passed him by, eyeing him in suspicion. The clenching of his gut was ignored, the unease he had felt earlier and the rapidly rising voice of the older, foreign female called out in her thick accent. He never knew that he would regret walking way instead of staying and protecting the one he had taken. Catching the elevator, he watched the commotion before his view was cut as the metal doors slid close with a nearly silent sound.

~

He couldn’t stand the feeling that started to build in his stomach as he paced around the spacious suite, the curtains that were parted, allowing the sunlight to slip inside. Pausing in his steps before turning towards the window and pulling the curtains closed, unable to stand the feel of the light. With his hand clenched tightly on the fabric, Mikkel parted the curtains just enough to glance out the window and to the city below. To those that scurried below, enjoying the sun and the warmth. Letting the curtain fall back into place, he started his pacing once more. Seeing the small table that was situated off into the corner, decorated with a multitude of bottles of lubrication as well as alcohol, most like wine and champagne, waiting to be placed on ice and drunk. Different types of lubrication, both in brand and thickness, well worth the money that was spent on it, all waiting to be used.

Two envelopes, each with a single name written on each one, pausing his pacing once more before taking the few steps to the table and grabbing the envelop that bared his name. A rip of the seal and the slip of paper that waited for him. The basic greeting, words written in his native tongue as he read. Words that his future mother in-law wrote about what was to happen. Curling his lip in disgust, crumbling the letter that he had before reaching and grabbing the envelope that bared Shirou’s name. Any normal, regular person would wait for their partner before opening it, wouldn’t invade in their soon to be partner’s privacy. But he wasn’t going to wait. After all, when the male was his, he wouldn’t have much privacy. He would make sure that the canine would be bared open to the world.

For years, living with the weight on his shoulders to continue to carry the line that his parents had handed to him. To strengthen their blood with other families. And he reveled in the power that it gave him, to know that the strength of his father’s tundra blood and his mother’s Russian blood had given him the title of top heavyweight. But he knew, his family knew and was sure that Shirou’s family knew as well that years of selected breeding had left others wary of outside blood. The disease that was selective to their kind started to strike even more, viciously and uncaring to who it destroyed. The boy he had played with when he was younger, smaller than him, was chosen for his bride. The very one he enjoyed tormenting when they played.

He couldn’t help liking the way the boy had cried out with fear and the tears that trailed down cheeks. The looks that the boy’s parents shot him when they scooped up the crying pup. The secret glee that filled him when he caused the heavyweight’s soul to slip free and at the anger that he could see in their eyes. The fear he caught, the warning led him to slowly understand, after years of wondering and searching, that he enjoyed everything. Now, though, the memory and what he had seen in their eyes at the meeting had the feeling returning once more. He had gotten what he wanted after years of waiting.

The thought of the pure blooded child that he was expected to produce, a side product of what this meeting was for, was a thrill for him. Like everyone else that he knew, he wanted to continue his line. Wanted to make sure that the blood that ran through his veins and had been running through his ancestors, would be strengthened and undiluted, untainted by blood that wasn’t of their species. And with this meeting, he would have not just a child that could carry on the family’s name and blood but a play thing as well. Something he could shape and mold into what he wanted and expected.

Eyes scanning the paper that was meant for Shirou, words written in a language that he struggled to read and understand. The warnings that the woman, Mischa, had given her son. Even before anything happened between them, the bitch was sticking her nose in where it didn’t belong. Anger building, clenching his hand and crushing the letter in his hand before tossing on the floor, he looked back to the clock that hung on the wall. Only a little time had passed since he had last glanced at the clock, but it showed that the male was more than just a little a little late. Too late for him. Sparing one last glance around the room stopping to look at the bed. If his bride had shown up on time, he would show the wolf how their relationship would be.

Picturing Shirou bowing to his whims, being the perfect partner. Shaking his head, he couldn’t think about that at the moment, not when he needed to find out why the heavyweight was late. Grabbing the key card that he was given earlier, he left the quiet and empty room to search for the one who should have shown up before him. Ignoring the chill that lingered in the air, barely bothering him as the elevator doors closed with a soft wisp of a sound, irritating him further, igniting the anger he felt. Glaring up at the numbers that flashed on the screen for each floor that it passed, stopping on a floor that was meant for meetings such as these. He couldn’t help picking up the scent that lingered in the air of the elevator, filtering out the scents of others and focusing on the pheromones that called to him. Licking his upper lip, he could only imagine that his bitch had gotten a case of cold feet, almost like a game of cat and mouse, leading him to a game of hunting that called to his animal side before the doors opened.

Catching sight of te group that reminded him of why he was down there.

“WHERE IS HE!?”

Narrowing his eyes at the blond who held his mother’s wrist, watching the grip slacken before the hold was completely dropped away. Seeing lips move and the smirk, the unease that he had been feeling, coiling tighter while the irrigation grew even more. The look the blond shot him, the scent he caught in the elevator becoming stronger. Dismissing the stranger, he approached. The pictures that he paid the photographer to take lived up to what he saw before him. The slight stoop of shoulders, eyes that met his and darted away gave him the pleasure of the next weeks and months, may be years of breaking and molding the wolf before him. As he moved closer, he caught sight of the flush to the male’s cheeks and furious look that his mother wore.

“There you are! It’s off! Everything that we’ve planned is off?”

“Why? What the hell happened?”

His words were spoken in his mother tongue, catching the dark head jerk up and the color flooding the male’s cheeks even more, so the male hadn’t forgotten his native tongue. “A game of cat and mouse, making me work to look for you, instead of coming to me like a proper wife and partner should be.” Switching back to the language of the country, stepping closer before freezing in shock. Along the pale neck, the very neck that should be free from any and all marks, lay what caught his attention.

“What’s this?”

Stalking forward, grasping the male by his shoulders and shoving the heavyweight hard against the wall. Everyone but him and the one in front of him didn’t matter. Curling and digging his fingers in the thin fabric of the male’s shirt, watching the dark haired male flinch. “Here I am, waiting for you to show up, when you should be there before me and you’re fucking late necking with another?” Teeth bared in a snarl, pressing the male hard into the wall, watching as the male pulled himself up and gray eyes hardened.

“Let me go!”

Shirou tried to jerk his shoulder free from his arranged partner’s grip. The cold and hated look that auburn haired male’s eyes had him swallowing the trepidation that he felt. Deep down, his soul stirred and whispered, quietly telling him not to show his fear to this obvious dominant male, alpha and wanting to show it. Chancing a look at his parents, silently pleading with them to help. A nearly blank look that his mother wore and the worry in his father’s eyes told him everything that he needed to know. With no answer to his request to be let go and instead, fingers only tightened in response. About to answer the male’s demanding question, to lie and see if he could get away with it, the older woman who had slapped him earlier spoke up.

“Necking? You think that’s all they did? I never took you for a fool, Mikkel! He wasn’t “necking” as you think, he was fucking another! The very same time that he was supposed to meet you!”

The voice of his future mother in-law echoed in the quiet hallway, leaving him to glance away from the accusing gaze. There was no love nor even any drop of respect in the man’s amber eyes and while he hadn’t expected love, he wouldn’t have guessed hate would be so prominent in those eyes.

“I see,” the low murmur, loud enough to be heard by no one but him. Only he could see the lips start to twist in a snarl, showing teeth that started to elongate as though the male was ready to snap at his jugular. To tear at his flesh and taste the blood that flowed through his veins. “And here I thought you were some sort of pure creature, saving yourself for just tonight. I never thought the one I played with and tormented would turn to be, well, you know what I mean, don’t you?”

Now, with Yonekuni’s words and his soon to be husband’s, placing the blame all on his shoulders.

“You must know that I don’t want this, that I never have-“

“You may not have been looking forward to this, but I have. I had hoped in years past that you would come back to Russia and visit the village that you grew up in. But I see it now.” The humorless and bitter chuckle before the male eye’s narrowed at him. “Don’t think that I pinned away for you in the hopes that you would visit, I just wanted a glance of the boy that would soon become mine. But now that I know you’re like this-” Holding back the shudder that ran up and down his spine, “experienced, I can make sure that once you’re carrying my child, I won’t have to hold back. Let’s hope that you’re not pregnant because if you’ are, I’ll remove it from you.” One hand that finally unclenched from his shoulder slipped between and down, working it’s way to press against his stomach.

Swallowing hard at the touch to his skin, the pressure of the large hand while fingers bent and fingertips dug into his skin, as though the heavyweight was trying to dig and claw into his body. Breath freezing in his throat as Mikkel leaned closer, lips close to his ear as he whispered. “And if you are carrying a child, just imagine what I’d do to you. It’ll be so much fun, don’t you think?” The hiss of words and the overwhelming aura that the heavyweight presented to him, watching as the male pulled back enough so he could see the lick of lips and the show of canines. He was so sure that the male would do more, the pressure against his stomach increased before the strong presence behind Mikkel, pulling the male’s attention away from him and allowing him to pull free of the male’s hold. Catching the strong grasp on the male’s wrist, looking up to see his father holding Mikkel’s wrist in a tight grasp.

“Look, I know you’re upset about this-“

“Don’t presume to know or understand how I feel about this!”

Struggling to keep himself up, to prevent himself from sliding down the wall as the canine’s attention turned away from him. Rubbing away at his stomach, trying to get the memory of the male’s touch off his skin.

“But don’t take your anger out on my son. Hurting him will do nothing to help the situation that you’re in-” His father began, he could see the concern that his other pack leader was feeling. Could see the regret and when he chanced a look at his mother, the woman avoided his gaze while worrying her bottom lip.

“While you may be his father, if this breeding contract goes through, despite what my mother has said, he will belong to him.” The arrogance in the male’s words, the confidence that he showed told him that he didn’t believe anything that his father, the one who stopped the male from going further.

“Until then, until everything is finished, he isn’t yours and you will refrain from inuring and intimidating him.”

Unused to seeing his father like this, the strong will that he knew his pack leader had but rarely showed, more of the type to let his partner make majority of the decisions. The sound of disagreement and the defiant look on Mikkel’s face, the sly look that the male shot him before the auburn haired male stepped back and away.

“You’re right, of course.” The smile that was given didn’t match the disappointment and irritation that the words conveyed. “Let’s go, I don’t want to deal with this right now.” The announcement, spoken with ease and boredom, as though the man hadn’t been angry. That he hadn’t just threatened him. He wasn’t stupid, he caught the cover up, trying to convince everyone that he wasn’t upset. Movement out of the corner of his eye, Mikkel’s mother stepping closer to her son.

“You’ll be hearing form our lawyers if he is pregnant. You’ll also payback the money we paid for the now contaminated parasite.” The pause before the make next to Mikkel’s mother, who must be the young male’s father, spoke up. Voice thick as the man struggled to speak Japanese, giving up and speaking in his native tongue.

“As much as we don’t like the situation as it is right now, your son is the only choice we really have-“

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Shirou spoke up, startling his parents and Mikkel’s parents. Did they expect him to just stay quiet? “You’ve only chose me because what others are out there, they’re afraid of your son,” a nod towards the silent seething male, “using fear-“

“Don’t talk about what you don’t know!” The snapping voice had him reeling back, his eyes widening as his mother glared at him. “This is for your own good. H-his methods may be a little unethical, but he’s the best to strengthen our line.”

He caught the surprise and shock on the others faces but none of it matter, his heart breaking at the betrayal that his mother just made. “Is that all you care about? Strengthening our blood, the family line? You don’t even care about my happiness, do you? Or the fact that he’s violent, do you?” Ashamed that he could feel the pin pricks of tears start to form nor the slight pain in his chest. “I see it now. I’ve always done what you wanted me to do. The dutiful son.”

Unable to help the choking sound in his voice, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall before pushing away from the spot where he had been pinned to. Feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket, glancing from person to person. Each on of their expressions different, shock and anger. And none seemed to care about how he felt. The call of his name, by both his mother and his father, the flicker of power who was set to be his partner and the ominous feeling that the male tried to cover up with false friendship. Pushing the button for the elevator, glancing over his shoulder to check if anyone was following him. Disappointment when no one bothered to try to follow him, no one tried to stop him with anything other than calling his name. Stepping inside the elevator when the large, decorated metal doors parted with a slight whoosh.

Inside the warm elevator, leaning back against the wall for support, Shirou wondered how and where everything went wrong. From being told to marry and sleep with a complete stranger to being almost forced by another complete stranger in the hotel that his parents owned and ran. Sure, he could have put up a better fight in preventing what had just happened. He couldn’t help the fact that his body wanted the blond heavyweight. Couldn’t help the increase of his heart beating nor the sting at the male’s harsh words. All he could do was just bow his head and play the dutiful son. To build on a future that was already set for him. As the elevator slowly started to descent, the soft hum of the gears, it was the familiar jingle of his phone and the feel of vibrations against his thigh that had him hoping for some sort of comfort.

Pulling out his phone and briefly glancing at the lit screen, he couldn’t help but smile for the first time since his mother found out about what had happened. Quietly answering, the sound of Oushou’s voice filled him and replaced the worry and dread.

“O-Oshou,” nearly breaking down as he spoke, licking his lips as the tears that had been held back started to fall. The taste of salt was ignored and before the middleweight could speak, he broke and spilled everything that had happened, telling his best friend what had gone one. By the time he was finished, there was only silence on the other end. Waiting for some sort of reaction, words from Oushou and the only thing that he got was a nearly silent “I see.”

Detecting the confusion and the hurt in the snake’s voice, the heavy breathing on the other end before a sound that he couldn’t recognize. it was the click on the other end and the sound of a dial tone in his ear as his best friend hung up on him. So that’s how it was going to be. Maybe he took the middleweight for granted, the love that Oushou had for him only went so far until, snapping and leaving him behind. The lump in his throat grew, he exited the elevator, feeling as though he was alone in the world. Slowly moving between the guests of the hotel and those who were just visiting. Passing by a small group of girls, he felt a faint call to his soul, a tugging sensation that had him looking up to see the blond that had walked away earlier, the same one who had left him alone to face his arranged partner.

Two older women flanked his sides, one who looked through him and another who just ignored his presence. An almost self satisfying smirk crossed the heavyweight’s face, as though to tell him that all he was was just a simple and quick fuck. A brief look of confusion crossed the blond’s face when he didn’t approach, turning his attention away. He didn’t need it rubbed in his face that the heavyweight didn’t want him and Oushou had hung up on him. An emotion that resembled anger filled him, he couldn’t be the only one in a situation like this. Couldn’t be the only one in this country, in the world, who had to face what his life turned to be.

Holding his head up high, ignoring the second call of the blond heavyweight, pushing past the engraved hotel door and into the warmth that the spring afternoon offered. Passing those who enjoyed the day, he could almost imagine feeling the curious gazes and the stares of those who were of madararui blood. Feet leading him towards the train station, so used to taking it home after school, taking the steps that lead up to the plat form before pausing. Did he actually want to go home? Where the memory of spending time with Oushou, where his parents would most likely look for him. No, he couldn’t go home, as much as he wanted to and instead, turning away from the plat form. Down the steps that he had just ascended and took a path that wasn’t familiar, passing the cafes that lined the street. In his mind, it felt as though the businesses were mocking him for what he didn’t have. With each and every step, trying not to look at the couples that sat at the tables, he felt the slight bounce of his phone in his pocket. Pausing and reaching for his phone, his thumb moving from button to button before stopping on the one that would turn his phone off. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he looked at the happy couples that ate and quietly chatted at the tables.

Turning away from those who were close to each other, jealous and envious before moving away from the cafe. It wouldn’t do him any good to stand and look at those who were enjoyed each others company. All too soon he found himself inside one of the many twenty four hour internet cafe that were popular with those who had nothing to do. Sitting quietly in a corner booth, away from the windows that advertised the cafe, enjoying the dark that his position provided. With the cup of tea sitting in front of him, the steam that came off the drink pulled him into his memories and as he though and remembered of everything that had happened, his mind started unintentionally torturing him. Hand coming up to rest along his stomach, he silently wondered if everything would end up right or go straight to hell.

~

“MADARAME YONEKUNI! Just what the hell were you thinking?!”

The loud, whip like voice of the nekomata who raised him had him swallowing hard and stepping back in case the dark haired woman decided to take a strike at him. He didn’t have to look to know that others were looking towards them at the loud voice that Karen had, drawing their attention to their private conversation. “I get a phone call while on my way to pick you up after this breeding session that you agreed to.” The dark look that Karen shot his mother, watching the blond woman pale quickly under the harsh look that her partner gave her. “That you were caught on camera forcing a person into the suite that you had just left. The hotel owners son.”

Did he just see his mother’s eyes widen? He was sure he saw the calculating that she was famous for start to creep inside. Keeping his mouth shut as the cat tore into him, thinking back to the hurtful look that the canine gave him. The harsh words that had fallen from his lips, punishing the heavyweight for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Deep down, he knew that it was his fault. If he had just ignored the tempting scent that the dark haired had been giving off, none of this would have happened. How was he supposed to know that the heavyweight was there for breeding? That by the time he caught the underlining meaning to the male’s scent, it was too late. He didn’t want to think of the feeling he had gotten from the one he had passed in the hall. So sure that the auburn haired male was the one the wolf was betrothed to, he had to wonder if he was the reason Shirou had brushed off the silent call he gave out.

Unsure as to why he called out to the one he had degraded, he didn’t like the fact that the male had pretty much ignored him.

“Are you even listening to me, Yonekuni? The exasperated words pulled him from his thoughts. The musings of why he, a self declared hater of all things male, would nearly force someone he didn’t even like into a hotel suite and fuck him. Suppressing a shudder, he nodded before licking his lips and answering, knowing that Karen didn’t just want a head nod.

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Good, you can figure out what to do when both families contact you. And they are, especially after what you’ve done. Don’t be surprised to find out that you’ll be forced to pay for any and all damages.”

For the first time since the two met him in the hotel lobby, he watched the snake look at him before glancing around the spacious lobby. “You’ve never actually told us what your partner is, but if they’re this upset, he,” a drawl at the word, “must either be extremely important or rare. Extremely valuable.” Money was once again the topic. “Either way, let’s wait and see if we can meet the parents of your partner. I want to get to know them.” As though he could see the wheels in her head turning, the self satisfying smirk that crossed her twisted lips, the same one Kunimasa told him that he got from her.

“you’re up to something,” he comment softly, almost accusingly, “planning to use this mess that I created to your advantage.”

The smirk that his mother was famous for died, replaced by a glare that told him not to butt in on her business. Maybe he would have been better off sticking with that crazy family and the argument that must have happened already.

“If you arranged Yonekuni’s breeding session here, Makio,” by the tone that Karen used, she still wasn’t happy that his mother had arranged the breeding, “you should know where their office is.” The from slipped away as the blond haired woman leaned closer to her love.

“You remembered, Karen-chan.” Looking away when Karen looked at him. Despite the slight anger that the cat felt at his mother, it wasn’t as bad when the snake was caught cheating on the cat. “I know where their office is, but you’d usually have to escorted and have an appointment. This isn’t their only hotel, but one of the many that are scattered across the globe.”

He wouldn’t have guessed that the canine’s family was that rice. Or powerful, after all, the male never gave any sort of indication of being so elite. But then again, he never gave any sort of hints that he was nothing more than a monkey.

Neither Karen nor his mother had to wait very long, though he caught the nekomata glancing at her watch several times. Wondering if the restaurant that she owned and ran wasn’t busy. The couple that he had the opportunity to meet quickly hurried down the hall and towards them, passing them before Shirou’s mother froze. Turning towards him, he stepped back at the look that the long haired canine shot him.

“YOU!” A finger pointed towards him. “Have you seen Shirou?” A glance over the woman’s shoulder, watching the man, Shirou’s father, look around in the hopes of finding his son. “Yeah, I saw him. But he left a while ago.”

A nearly silent curse as the woman spun on her heel only to stop and look at him again. “I hope you realize that you’ll have to pay for the womb worm that’s now useless to us.” The shift of pale eyes to his mother, the stiffening of the canine’s body and the sudden drop of temperature. “It’s nice to see you again, Madarame-san. I’m sure you’re aware of what your son has done, correct?”

“I’m under the impression that Yonekuni wasn’t aware that your son was here for a planned breeding session as well.”

“If you understand that, then you must know that we’re holding your son responsible for paying for the womb worm. And let me tell you, it’s not cheap.” The narrowing of the snake’s eyes while his mother made plenty of money with her “business” she held tightly on the money she made, the money that he made from the week long session with that girl. “And if my son is pregnant with your son’s child, he would help raise him or her.”

“How much are you talking about?”

The squaring of Shirou’s mother’s shoulders, as though the woman was bracing for the reaction that she knew would come. “Since the parasite that was used is one of the few that has an absolute implantation, we’re talking in the price range of roughly over nine hundred thousand.” A moment of silence as both his mother and Karen digested what was said, the worry that they wore on their faces lifted, by only a little.

“That’s not as much as I thought the cost for a high quality-“

“I’m sorry,” the canine apologized, though he was sure that she wasn’t sorry, “you’ve misunderstood me. That price that I gave you is in Ruble, the Russian currency. Shirou’s intended family is from Russia and they’re the ones that purchased the womb worm. The actual price in Yen, if bought in the Japan, is over two million, closer to two point five million. Though going by exchange rates, it’ll probably change. They’ll want you to pay through the exchange rate here in Japan.”

He imagined he heard the swallow from the two older woman, forcing himself not to flinch at the glare that Karen sent him while hi mother stood by quickly, processing the information.

“That price is absolutely ridiculous! Such womb worms here don’t cost that much.” The argument that his mother started was a good one, but the smile that Shirou’s mother wore told him and most likely them, that they were wrong.

“While that’s true here, I said that it was purchased overseas. And though Japan’s ability and production of the parasite is of a high quality, they wanted the best of the best. The best that our world can offer.”

“Still, that’s just too much.” Karen spoke up, stepping forward and closer to his mother’s side. With her arms folded across her chest and holding herself up to her full height, Karen looked like the formidable opponent that she was.

“I have no control what the Dmitriev family buys. After all, they’re after the same thing we and everyone like us are trying to do, strengthening the family blood.” The strength in the woman’s voice seemed to disappear quickly, leaving behind sadness and regret. “Look, if and when their lawyers call, we’ll point them in your direction. If, by any chance that my son isn’t pregnant, I want you,” the turn back towards him, the finger pointing back to him, “to stay away from Shirou. You’ve caused enough problems. We’ll be lucky if they decide to continue the contract that’s been in the works for years.”

Watching the woman bite her tongue and the look of frustration that crossed her face before giving them one last look before darting away to the front desk. Watching her speak with an employee before slipping from the hotel.

“Just what kind of trouble have you dragged us into, Yonekuni? I’m used to Makio pulling something like this, but not you.” The shake of a dark head as Karen gave him a look before sighing under her breath. “Well, we’ll get through this, even if it’s going to be a pain. I just hope that you learn from this. But,” catching the twitching of lips as the cat fought back a grin, “the thought of a grandchild is something that I didn’t even dare think about. Next time you come to the restaurant, bring that boy around. I would like to meet the one who’s gotten you flustered.”

“Wait, I’m not nor have I ever been flustered,” he tried to defend himself, feeling heat start to creep up his cheeks. “I just couldn’t help myself, you know?”

“Oh yes, Yonekuni, I know. The only thing is, I never gave in.” His mother pipped in, obvious to the disbelieving look the nekomata shot her. “Keep us updated, I would love to know how things are going between you two.” ‘I would love to worm my way in and get my hands on the money that that family has’ The underlining meaning was easy to pick up, the snake seemed eager to find out more about Shirou’s family. “Karen-chan, did you listen to her?” More gossip, turning away and heading out of the hotel. Glancing up at the sky and though the sun was shining, he could pick up the faint chill in the spring air.

Slowly weaving his way through the throngs of shoppers and the gaggle of tourists, pausing to admire a group of girls that were whispering about him before continuing on his way. Both the canine’s words and Karen’s words echoed in his memory, the warning that the heavyweight dog gave. To stay away from Shirou and that if the male was indeed pregnant, he’d have to help raise it. He wasn’t ready to become a father, despite the fact that he had just finished a breeding session and that didn’t count. It couldn’t count since he wasn’t going to be in the woman’s life and he didn’t plan on being in Shirou’s life either.

By the time he made it back to the apartment that he shared with Kunimasa, his mood had darkened, fueled by the anger he felt. He hadn’t even finished school and it felt as though his life was already ruined. Barely paying attention to the two sets of shoes that were situated in the corner of the doorway, toeing off his and leaving them on the opposite side before stepping fully into the room.

“Yonekuni, I’ve hear the news,” he could hear the amusement in the jaguar’s voice, “though I guess it’s too early to give you some sort of congratulations.” Groaning under his breath, joining the two cats in the living room.

“Congratulations? For what?” He always liked the curiousness that the returner to ancestry showed, but at the moment, he detested it.

“It seems Yonekuni was caught on video dragging a guy into a hotel room. He didn’t know that the guy was there for breeding.” At the confused look the lightweight gave, Kunimasa explained even further. “The guy was prepped and had the womb worm planted, allowing males to carry a child, though not to full term. It seems as though Yonekuni here might become a father-“

“At least I gotten further than you.” He shot back with satisfaction, watching the heavyweight cat fume silently before sighing. “I’m sure he won’t be pregnant, we’re both heavyweights, so the likely hood that he’ll be pregnant is slim to none.”

“Don’t count on that, Yonekuni,” a warning as his younger brother pushed away from where he sat and made his way towards him. The hand that was placed on his shoulder was tolerated. Barely. “Just think how your dad and mine, of how fast he got pregnant. Sure, if you’re a higher station than he is, then yeah, it might take some time.”

He kept his mouth shut, he didn’t want to let it spill just yet of what the male was. It wasn’t everyday that a species that was considered to be extinct popped up. At the heated stare that his brother gave him, Yonekuni just shrugged his shoulders, dislodging the hand that was on his shoulder before heading towards his room. The questions that he knew the two wanted to ask, questions he didn’t want to face and answer. Wasn’t ready to answer and he wondered if he would be able to fully answer them at all.

Closing the door silently behind him, his bedroom seemed bigger than he remembered it, a little “too” big for just one person. And for a moment, he imagined sharing the space with someone. In his mind eye, briefly picturing Shirou with his stomach slightly protruding with the life that they created. A slight, pleasure like feeling grew inside him, something his soul wanted more of. Shaking his head and calling himself a fool, he just laid back and tried to remember the week he spent with that girl, whose face he couldn’t remember.

~

He wondered, for more than a second time, having lost count of how many times he actually wondered and though, of how his body could betray him like this. Nearly three weeks since the disastrous breeding session. Three weeks as though he was being watched and followed, which was most likely true. The fact that Mikkel’s family hadn’t spoken up since he walked out didn’t leave a good feeling in him, leading him to believe the worst. At home, the silence and the distance that grew between him and his parents was just as bad, if not worse. Being looked over as though he was nothing but a piece of furniture that was in the way. The fact that his mother hadn’t tried to defend herself against his words drove the nail into his resolve.

At school, he imagined the looks his one time lover sent him, passing in the hallways with more than one girl following him. Ignoring the blond’s presence, he couldn’t help the ache in his heart. He had his pride, the blond heavyweight didn’t want him and yet, continued to show off the conquests that he mad, flaunting his latest fuck buddy.

But now, his body finally giving hints of what it held, of what was going on with him had him excusing himself from class. Stomach churning, the comments from his teacher before rushing to the closest bathroom. Only imagining the whispers and the gossip during the weeks that followed that disastrous day, resting his head against the cool, metal wall before taking a deep breath. Not only was Madarame flaunting his sexual prowess, proving that his harsh words were the truth, his best friend was avoiding him. After the call he made, the snake wouldn’t look him in the eyes when they met in the hallway, making excuses when he tried to talk to him during breaks.

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled him from his thoughts, holding his breath and hoped that he would go unnoticed. But when the sound of footsteps stopping at the stall that he occupied had his hopes dashing. A brief knock and a push at the locked door had him licking his lips and wincing at the bile aftertaste, clearing his throat.

“O-occupied.”

Another push before a voiced called out, a voice that he was so familiar with.

“I know you’re in there, Shirou.”

Breath caught in his throat, the one he had been thinking about had showed up. “O-Oushou?” At that very moment, Shirou wished he could be anywhere but the bathroom stall where he had gotten sick.

“Open the door,” though he could hear the slight anger and worry in his friend’s voice, he caught the hint of pleading, “please, Shirou. I need to talk to you.”

He wanted to do what his friend wanted, finding his hand reaching out. The noticeable trembling of his hand before stopping himself. “Why now, Oushou? I wanted, no, I needed someone to talk to when I called you and you hung up on me. R-right when I needed someone to lean against,” the hiccuping of his voice, feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes. “You turned away from me then, why do you want to talk to me now?” Unaware that the tears that had built up were now slipping free, only to be noticed when the droplets hit the skin of his arm. “I needed a friend, Oushou, a-and you weren’t there-“

“Then let me make up for it, Shirou”

The strong conviction, pleading and the call to his soul. Reaching out, trying his best to ignore how his hand continued to tremble, increasing in intensity.

“It was a shock, you know? To hear what you did and with who. But I can’t let you go, Shirou.” The click, unlocking the stall door and the pained face that belonged to the middleweight. Catching regret in the snake’s dark eyes and thee relief that crossed his face. With a murmured sound that resembled his name, the male pulled him close. Stopping the movement, the taste of bile still in his mouth, pushing away and moving towards the sink. Wishing that he had something more than water to wash out his mouth but used what was available. Turning back towards the dark haired male, the hunger that was barely hidden as Oushou pulled him into his arms. Holding him tightly as though the snake was curling around him, coils tightening to prevent him from pulling away.

“Defy what your parents want and arranged,” the words whispered and he wanted nothing more than to do what Oushou suggested. To tell his parents that he didn’t want the future that they chose for him. The reptile’s name slipping free from his lips, eyes slowly closing before resting his head on the clothed shoulder. “You don’t know how hard these three weeks have been. I felt so hurt when you told me, but Hiromasa kicked me into gear with his words.” When Oushou pulled away, brushing hair damp from sweat away from his forehead.

“I shouldn’t stand back and let you get snatched away by both guys.” The deep breath before his best friend forged on, laying everything out for him. “I’ll make them see that you should choose me.” The conviction and determination stronger in the male’s eyes. “That just because I’m not the same species as you nor the same station as them, but I love you! I’ll treat you as you should be.” He wasn’t expecting to be pushed back, to have his lips stolen in a rash and passionate kiss as the slightly smaller male leaned up.

A spark of interest bloomed in his chest, warmth spreading through him as his heart started to quicken, matching what he felt with Yonekuni. The lick at his lips, urging him to part, to be loved and tasted once more. Fighting with himself, his soul urging him to give in and be loved by the one person he knew and who knew him best and the other side, trying to fight the attraction he felt. To be rational. He didn’t love Oushou the way the snake loved him, but oh how he wanted to be treated like someone special. To be treated like the way Oushou had first treated him in bed. Hands coming up, Fingers curling along Oushou’s shoulders, ready to push the reptile away, determined to listen to that part of his mind. But the soft caress of lips as the snake pulled away, trailing soft kisses along his jaw and down to his neck.

With the sound of his heart pounding and blood rushing through his veins, eyes closed, he didn’t notice the door to the bathroom and the occupant who stood in the doorway. Neither he nor Oushou noticed the widening of blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence of his room was broken up by the argument that was going on downstairs, leaving him to revel in the anger that his parents showed. The clashing of voices, the anger that his mother and father showed at being betrayed by his betroths family, the hopes and investments that his own family had made was now wasted, or so his father had muttered. They didn’t seem to see the potential that he could. Yes, he was angry at Shirou for fucking another guy. Angry that the male might be carrying a child that wasn’t his. It wasn’t like he loved the wolf, this wasn’t about love to him, though he wanted to be the one to break the male in. To show Shirou exactly how he wanted everything and how everything should be. Now he had the possibility of eradicating such thoughts of how the heavyweight thought of sex to how it should be.

It was the contacting of his family’s lawyers that had him thinking and planning. He would admit, if not to anyone but to himself, that he was more than just upset that Shirou had been fucked by another, almost ruining everything he had ever wanted. But now, after calming down, which included tearing up the hotel room that had been staying in, he couldn’t help the thrill of excitement at all the possibilities of training the heavyweight in what he wanted. The disappointment that filled him at the thought of not being the one to break the male in was hard to ignore, to know that he wasn’t the one who took the canine’s virginity, to show Shirou exactly what he liked and didn’t like. But he had time.

The only thing he couldn’t get over and it grew inside him like a weed, festering in his mind that wouldn’t leave him alone, was the fact that his soon to be bride might be carrying a mixed breed child.

Leaning against the wall and staring down at the street below, watching people walking past with little care in the world, only worried about things that made them disgusting to deal with. Unable to stop the curl of his lip, there were more than just one below who couldn’t trace their linage like he could. They were no longer concerned about strength and blood, loosing their pride in what they were. Losing themselves in the world where blood mixed with other species. Narrowing his eyes at the sight of those that scurried and the few children that dared to pause and stare up at him before closing the curtain with a harsh jerk. Remembering the shocked look that the canine wore when he pressed his hand against the flat stomach, pressing harder and he knew, he knew that Shirou understood what he wanted to do. The fact that Shirou shouldn’t carry anything but a pure blooded offspring, the wolf should be carrying his child.

The offer of aborting it, almost pleased with the thought of forcing the wolf to get rid of the offending child that, if it were true, growing inside his body. Curling his lip in disgust at the mere thought of a creature that was a mixed, mixing into something that had the potential to be even stronger. Bad enough that the one who fucked his bride was a mixed of two species, making what Shirou carried, if he was pregnant, an abomination. Something that he had to get rid of, he wasn’t about to raise something that wasn’t his own.

Turning away from the window that he had been staring, the storm that had lingered in the distance was now slowly making its way towards the city, as though nature knew of the everything that was brewing inside him. “I wonder,” he mused quietly to himself, his eyes turning to the bed, “if I could get my hands on another. Then this mess would be nothing but a nuisance to take care of.” Once he got what he wanted, to bring the male over and break his spirit to the point that the male would do what he wanted without question. For a brief moment, pausing as he reached for his wallet, a moment of déjà vu, as though he had done this before. Which it couldn’t be, he would have remembered. Mikkel didn’t give it much thought, pushing the feeling away as just lingering dream from the many that he had over the years. Shaking it off, he didn’t want the dream, not when he had it in his sights, within his grasp. Soon, he knew, he would be able to return with his prize in hand. To show off to those in the madararui world what he had and what he did to get the pure blooded wolf.

It didn’t matter that their kind hid away from the world, hiding in the shadows with fear lingering in their hearts. His soul stirred, angered that they’ve been forced to hide for protection. Once he got Shirou and his seed planted, he would show everyone that he didn’t have to hide. It didn’t matter to him that Shirou had fought, that his soon to be in-laws were meddling fools, they would soon understand that he was better than them. He’d show them all that he wasn’t one to be brushed off and tossed to the side. Show them all and he would start off with the heavyweight. What better way to start the path that he wanted by showing the one who fucked Shirou, show the wolf that he meant business. Oh, he kept his ideas to himself, his plans were his only hidden in the back of his mind.

If he were to vocalize what he wanted to do, what he had planned, he knew that he would shocked even his mother and father. Not that it mattered. By the time that his parents, refusing to refer to them as his pack leaders, he saw no one but himself as leader, it would be too late and everything that he had planned, minus the interference that Shirou’s fuck up, would be his. Time was both his enemy and his friend, not wanting to give anyone else a chance to move in on his bitch. He hadn’t been the one to take the wolf first, but he would be the last. And the only afterwards. After everything that had happened it would only be him to take and punish the wolf as he saw fit.

Plans that he had since he was younger will continue, molded by his experiences determined to prove that he was the dominant one. Dominant and powerful enough to subdue the proud and rare male. Slipping from his room, knowing that by the time he returned, he would show Shirou where his new home would be and it wouldn’t be the room he had slipped from.

~

“You lied to me, Kunimasa!” The snap of his words and the accusation in his voice that accompanied them as he entered the classroom, stalking his way towards the desk that the nekomata sat at. Watching as his younger brother turned around in his seat and drawing the attention of his brother’s classmates. Feeling his cheeks heat up from his outburst, he lowered his voice while the memory of what he witnessed in the bathroom earlier was still fresh in his mind. It wasn’t just coincidence that he found them, having excused himself from class. He knew something was up with his classmate, knowing that the snake that sat beside him in his class was distracted and while he didn’t care, something deep in his gut urged him to move. What he wasn’t expecting as he pushed the door open to the bathroom and freezing in his steps was the snake kissing the heavyweight that he had taken just three weeks ago.

The feeling 0f shock running through his body while he curled his fingers around the edges of the door to stop himself from moving. To stop himself from grabbing the middleweight by the back of his neck and slamming him into the wall. He had bit his tongue to hold back both the sounds of surprise and the pain of betrayal that coursed through him. as the two continued, unaware that he was watching. Shouldn’t the male be pining away for him? Worried that he would turn his attention away from him. So used to the girls that would try their hardest to catch his attention that he was struck still at what Kunimasa had told him. Coming back and echoing in his mind, reminding and informing him that the heavyweight canine had feelings for him.

After hearing such words from his brother, he took his time to gather up the nerve that he needed, the courage that he shouldn’t have to do to approach the wolf. The knowledge that Shirou had feelings for him didn’t stop him from enjoying the company of the many girls that favored him with their attentions. While he was surrounded by the girls, the looks he sent the heavyweight when he passed him in the hallways were ignored, just like he was back in the hotel lobby. He didn’t imagine feeling the looks that were sent his way made him believe more in Kunimasa’s words. Unable to deny the fact that he felt such attraction to the wolf, all the heat that the girls he fucked paled, barely able to match what the male’s body offered. Rumors had begun to spread, whispers between those who enjoyed gossiping, the words about Shirou, talk about how he seemed to unintentionally give off pheromones that drew others in. The curious questions that were asked among each other, wondering what the male was and why he was hiding.

He didn’t have much to go on about what was going on with the heavyweight’s body, could only guess and think. Emotions that started to crowd his mind, uncomfortable with the thought that he fathered a child with someone he barely knew.

“What the hell are you talking about, Yonekuni?” Kunimasa asked after his classmates looked away from his glare, slinking away and back to their lunches. The only one who didn’t seemed bothered was Noririn as he continued to eat quietly, watching the exchange between him and the nekomata.

“You should know what I’m talking about,” he hissed quietly in a whisper, stealing a seat and joining the two, “your words of “he feels something for you“, doesn’t that ring a bell? That was the lie, wasn’t it?” Slight narrowing of the jaguar’s eyes and the curling of fingers around the edges of the desk.

“I couldn’t be wrong,” the younger male mused, “I’m sure he feels something for you. If not love, its got to be close to it, right-“

“Then if he feels something for me,” he leaned in closer and watched as the nekomata leaned back away from him, irritation plan on Kunimasa’s face, “why is he kissing another guy?”

“Well, have you even bothered to talk to him? Approach him and actually talk? I mean, other than the harsh words that that you gave him back in the hotel room. I don’t even want to think about what you said when you met his intended family.” Snapping his mouth shut, Yonekuni looked away in shame, something he never had to feel. He regretted talking to Kunimasa, letting it slip of what he said to the wolf. Remembering the fleeting look of shame that crossed his brother’s face and the shake of a dark head. Disappointment evident in the jaguar’s eyes and the down turn of lips. He didn’t dare turn to look at Noririn, he could only imagine what type of expression the small nekomata wore when he let spill of what he said.

“No,” turning his eyes away from the knowing look, accusing in a way that told him that this was all his fault, “so how can you be so sure that he feels anything close to love?” The amused sound, resembling a chuckle before he turned his attention back to Kunimasa, watching the jaguar cross his arms across his chest.

“You share a class with the one person who’s vying for Fujiwara’s attention. If you paid attention to others around you, you would also know that others are taking notice of him. If you want to have him by your side, even if you’re unsure of how you feel about him, you need to treat him the way you would want to be treated. Court him.” Making a sound in the back of his throat, rejecting the idea that the nekomata offered. He wasn’t about to stoop so low as to swallow his pride and do what Kunimasa suggested. The look on his face must have conveyed what he was actually thinking when the nekomata sighed and uncrossed his arms before looking away. Attention that the jaguar turned from him to Noririn, eyeing the small cat that ate his lunch, watching the conversation quietly.

“Norio, if I were to treat you the way Yonekuni treated Fujiwara, you wouldn’t even bothered with me, would you?”

A question that he wasn’t expecting the heavyweight to ask the returner to ancestor or even to include the small can in their conversation. The small, dark haired male chewed and swallowed before nodding his head. “Yeah, you’re right. I may not know what exactly is going on between you two nor do I know the person who’s involved. But if the treatment you’ve put him through is true, Yonekuni-sempai, I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided that a relationship with you isn’t worth it.” Schooling his features to hide the shock at the nekomata’s words. After all the training that he put the cat through, he thought that Noririn would be on his side about this. Was his words really that bad?

Recalling the image of the hurt that Shirou showed him. The flash of pain in those gray eyes, betrayal burning deep inside before the heavyweight started to ignore him with ease of years of practice. Almost as if the wolf was used to ignoring him and he, in turn, wasn’t used to being ignored in such a fashion.

“Still, if you’re serious about wanting a relationship with Fujiwara, Yonekuni, then go for it. You won’t know until you try.”

Kunimasa’s words continued to haunt him hours after the conversation ended and it wouldn’t be until the next day, listening quietly in class as the teacher continued to lecture that he came to the decision. Thoughts of what he wanted to do, thoughts of the heavyweight wouldn’t leave him alone and the echoing of cries overriding the cries of the girls he slept with. Soft touches, the memory of fingertips trailing down, the same path girls fingertips would make, following the path that the heavyweight made and left. Soft bodies welcoming him in, clenching tightly around him, urging him to give and come while his mind was somewhere else, thinking of someone else that didn’t concern them. His mind couldn’t stop comparing all the girls with that one, hard and hot body.

Uncomfortable with emotions for anyone, let alone a guy, had him turning away such thoughts and yet, he found his mind returning back to the scene he witnessed int he bathroom the day before. The sight of the couple kissing in the bathroom, the tender way the one who sat next to him in class held the canine. A scene that he wasn’t supposed to witness and feeling like an intruder. A voice in the back of his mind, whispering and pulling him way from the troubling thoughts to the one who glared at him from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know why you’re staring at me, but you better stop.” He muttered low enough as not to be heard by the talking teacher.

“If you can’t figure it out on your own,” a hiss back, “then you’re not as smart as you think.” Came the retort back with heat that had his fingers curling along the desk top. “You know, you’re a piece of work, treating Shirou as though he was nothing but a fuck toy to you. The words you spoke hurt more than he let out.” The hard glint in the male’s eyes and the though, if only for a moment before gathering the nerve to ask the question that lay on the tip of his tongue.

“Is.. is he pregnant?”

His question hung in the air, leaving room for the tension that quickly started to build between them. The animosity that he felt for the other male and knew that the other male felt towards him was nothing compared to the hate that lay in the snake’s narrowed eyes. If this was just a normal situation, he wouldn’t even entertain such thoughts of talking to another male, but if he wanted to approach Shirou and ask him, he would just get a cool and disinterested look from the canine.

“Why don’t you ask him for yourself?” The venom that laced his words, curling his fingers along the edge of his desk, feeling the wood strain under his touch.

“I thought you’d be more concerned about your friend, instead of getting in the way of an honest question.”

Oushou couldn’t answer back How dare the blond try to ask such a question? It didn’t matter that he figured things out, Shirou’s body giving off hints, even if the blond didn’t pick up on such things. It also didn’t matter that he was to accompany the heavyweight to the doctors. At that, he felt his chest clench. In normal situations, the parents were the ones to take their daughters to gynecologist and in situations such as this, they’d take their sons to the madararui gynecologist clinic to make sure that everything was going well. But with Shirou’s parents avoiding their son, he offered to take the wolf.

He didn’t know the exact story between Shirou and Madarame, unsure of Shirou’s relationship with his intended as well but he enjoyed the sight of frustration that crossed the heavyweight’s face. Reveling in the anger that the blond was feeling, the fact that he knew while Madarame didn’t made things all the more better. But the next words had the anger and disbelief rising inside him.

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll go find out for myself.” The self proclamation, watching the heavyweight’s lips widen into a knowing smirk, as though Madarame was so sure that he’d get the answer that he sought.

“Why do you suddenly care? Did guilt start kicking in already? Didn’t you pretty much call Shirou a slut!? Unaware that his voice was quickly rising, his chair knocked over as he stood up and slammed his hands against the desk. “I bet you think that if Shirou is pregnant, you’d even deny that the child is yours!”

“Aogiri-kun! Madarame-kun! We’re in the middle of class!”

The words of their teacher went unnoticed by the two madararui, who seemed to be unaware of the coiling tension that grew between them. The blond’s body unfolded from the seat, watching as his classmate pushed himself to his feet to tower over him by just enough, showing the difference between them was more then just height. Oushou wouldn’t admit to the brief flash of fear that ran through him when the heavyweight’s soul flared, a sign of anger and while he let his go, it paled in comparison

“What I believe and what I don’t is none of your damned business, you fucking middleweight! And by what I say, I may be right at what I believe and what I think.” The rumble of an argument and the squaring of broad shoulders, the heavyweight before him was aching for a fight. And deep down, he knew he couldn’t stand against a heavyweight in a fight against Madarame, especially if it was a fight over a female. The few madararui that were in his classed backed away, knowing what was building between them. They shared looks with each other and knew, without anyone having to move, who would win. They were smart, they knew not to step in between the two while two girls, low in status as they were as well as brave enough to step between them, having listened in on their conversation.

“No! That can’t be true! Yonekuni-kun wouldn’t do something like that! There’s no way that gir is pregnant.”

He never bothered to correct the girls on the sex of the person they were degrading and insulting, eyeing the proud male as the two girls, who came to his rescue, hung off his arms before shaking his head. “You’re not worth it, Madarame. Also, it’s pretty pathetic to let girls defend you, especially when you’re wrong.” Turning his attention back to his desk, glaring down at his books and papers before coming to the decision to leave. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the lesson anyway. Grabbing his things, shoving them into his back before slipping the bag over his shoulder. About to excuse himself, to leave with his dignity intact, he paused and looked at the male over his shoulder. “Don’t bother to try and explain yourself to Shirou. You’ve already fucked this over, why try to clear it up?”

The click of the classroom door as he closed it behind him, hearing the chattering that had followed him out, cutting off as the door closed. A few steps away from from the door, leaning against the wall and hung his head. It was bad enough that the blond fucked Shirou and treated him as nothing more than a toy. But the slight interest the heavyweight was now showing, wanting to know about Shirou and if he was really pregnant, was more than he could take. Even if the canine wasn’t sure of how to proceed, he wasn’t going to allow Shirou to go at this alone. Rubbing at his eyes before sighing. Taking a deep breath and steadied himself, he knew what he had to do and facing the future was more terrified than he had ever imagined. And if it wasn’t for his best friend, the one he loved, he wouldn’t be able to do it.

Silently coaching himself, giving him the courage that he needed, he glanced at his watch before pushing away from the wall and down the hallway. Eyeing each door that he passed, heading down the path that would take him to Shirou’s classroom. He didn’t even have to mention that his family, especially his mother, approved of his choice of partners. The snake that his mother was fully accepted Shirou and his family, the power and the strength that the family showed, giving his mother a taste of the high life. The questions and the out rage on his behalf when Shirou’s parents rejected his plea to be allowed to wed the male.

Now, standing outside the heavyweight’s class, Oushou braced himself to escort Shirou to the clinic. Slipping his hand into his pocket, feeling the weight of the ring. He bought it in secret, with the money that he had been saving up for for years in the hopes that despite the fact that he was rejected by Shirou’s parents, he still held his hopes for later this afternoon. Curling his fingers over the ring, he silently told himself not to screw this up like he blundered the request that he made years ago. Not wanting to think of just himself, wanting the wolf’s heart and happiness as well, he barely heard the sound of the bell going off, only looking up when the sound of voices filled the hallway. The sliding door opened as the students left, only a few paid him any attention and the ones that did only spared him a brief glance before moving on, seeing the waves of worry and anger radiating off of him.

Finally, after searching those that poured out of the large class, catching sight of the familiar face, pale with eyes downcast. The clenching of his chest, Shirou’s morning sickness hadn’t eased and instead, seemed that it just intensified. Waiting for the male to look up, to see him waiting, but when the heavyweight continued on, he called out and waited for the wolf to look up. And when Shirou did look up, Oushou had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. Catching the fingers clutching at a cellphone with the screen dark before stepping forward and pulled the canine into his arms. The barely visible shaking had become a noticeable tremble.

“O-Oushou.”

The soft words, heated breath against his ear and when Shirou pulled back, he caught the forced smile and the surprise sight of tears slipping free from pale eyes. Aware of eyes on him, he gave those who were curious a glare, watching them pale and look away. Though he didn’t have the power that Madarame had, he could still scare others off. With Shirou in his arms, trembling and scared for a reason that he hadn’t voiced, he would do anything to protect the canine anyway he could. Catching the tightening of fingers around the phone when Shirou pulled away, he bit his tongue and swallowed by the nagging voice in his head, telling him quietly that something was more than just a little off.

Urging Shirou, offering support, he lead the heavyweight away from school and towards the medical center that would help Shirou confirm that he was indeed pregnant. His stomach clenched and a voice whispered, hissing in a way that he was, telling him that it wouldn’t end right.

~

Sitting back in the chair in the waiting room of the clinic, Oushou ignored the chill in the air that the clinics were famous for. His mind on two things at once while the phone, Shirou’s phone, finally silent after going off ever few minutes. The words that were in the messages, the detail and the animosity in just a few simple words of each message had chills running down his spine. Fear, a feeling he never got while reading messages, was now prominent. He remembered the flinching Shirou made when he’d receive another message from the anonymous sender. The soft spoken words as they rode the train, finally snagging the device and shoving it into his pocket, it’s tune now muffled by his pants. Having turned Shirou’s attention away from the phone and to the upcoming appointment, watching eyes flicker to those who stood on the train along with them. No one paid them any heed, concerned only with their business. They were lucky that majority of the riders with them were monkeys, they didn’t have the sense to notice that Shirou was worried. He caught the grateful look that Shirou gave him, the murmured words of thanks as the one he loved rested his head on his shoulder.

Now, though, he couldn’t help but stare down at the dark screen. He had attempted to follow Shirou into the doctors office, but the look that the nurse gave him and the shake of her head was the answer to his unspoken question. “A physical must be taken before we can allow friends and family members into examination room, especially for a first time patient.” The dusting of her cheeks and the sidelong glance that she gave the pale male told him that she was making that up, that she want to be the one to look at Shirou and not him. The close of the door, leaving him along in the waiting room and gave him no choice but to take a seat and wait for Shirou.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, which he shouldn’t have to worry about, he was the only occupant in the room, save for the other nurse who had her head tilted downward, most likely filling out paperwork. Thankful for the slight lull in patients, Oushou quickly found the messages Shirou had received during the day only to find out that it wasn’t just today, but from several days ago. Starting at the beginning, the very first and moving onward, each one becoming more bizarre. With misspellings and grammar errors, they were dark and at times, at the point of macabre. Questions and taunts, wondering and the threats, gruesome in nature. He briefly wondered if the messages were from Madarame before dismissing such an idea. Despite his extreme dislike for the blond heavyweight, he knew his classmate had more honor than to threaten someone with such words of violence against a possible pregnant male.

At the sudden shrill of the phone ringing had his stomach clenching, the unknown number matching the messages that Shirou received. One ring followed by another and then, a third. The look of annoyance on the nurse’s face, lips pursed when she looked up. After several more rings, it seemed as though the caller wasn’t going to give up, he answered, pressing the button. Keeping silent, he waited for the caller to speak.

“Why haven’t you answered? After all the lovely messages I’ve sent you, you’ve never replied. How did you like them? If you hadn’t fucked me over, then I wouldn’t have to be like this.”

Swallowing back the emotion that raged inside him, struggling to place the language that the voice spoke in. In the back of his mind, his soul spoke and urged him to remember where he had heard it. The voice on the other end paused, most likely wondering why he hadn’t responded. It was then that the voice switched to Japanese that he finally understood what language the man had been speaking.

“Why aren’t you saying anything, Shirou? Did you forget how to speak and understand Russian? That little display that you gave off in the hallway was nothing but fluke, wasn’t it?”

The fact that the male used Shirou’s name so casual raked him, the mention of Russia, where Shirou had once lived before told him that this was the one who was arranged for Shirou’s breeding and marriage. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he spoke up. “So it’s you who’s been harrassing Shirou with your damned and fucked up messages.”

Voice low and strong, as though to assert his will and dominance over the phone. A rough sound that could have resembled a chuckle if not for the words that followed, crude in nature and designed to shock him. It did shock him, though he bit his lip to keep from saying anything, it wouldn’t do him any good to give the man any more ammunition

“Ah, so the one who fucked my arranged partner answers someone else’s phone. So tell me, is he that good of a fuck in bed or does he act like a shy virgin? How is it to take someone’s virginity when it belongs to the one who was arranged to take it? I’m all for hearing about how he’s such a whore! Give him a message, will you? He should pray that he isn’t pregnant, because if he is, he isn’t going to like the consequences that’ll come if he is. If Shirou thinks that I’ll give up this arranged marriage because of this misstep, than he’s wrong!”

The click of the other end and the silence in his ear, pressing the end button before holding back the curse that lay on the tip of his tongue, ready to lash out. ‘So that’s Shirou’s betrothed,’ he thought to himself, pocketing the cellphone, ‘how could Shirou’s parents force him to marry someone like that?’ Curling his fingers into fists before resting his chin, staring down at the floor, he lost himself in his thoughts of Shirou, of the heavyweight’s parents and of a future that could happen. He lost track of him, didn’t hear the notice the waiting room open a little before easily and soundlessly swinging open, showing the hallway to where Shirou had been taken to. It was the feel of a hand on his shoulder, a little shake to jolt him back to the present, looking up into worried eyes.

“Shirou, what’s the news?”

He knew he didn’t have to ask, knowing the answer was written across the canine’s face. The slow, almost hesitant from the heavyweight before pushing himself to his feet, taking Shirou by the hand. Turning at the call of the doctor’s voice. “Remember, Fujiwara-kun, you need to start taking those prenatal vitamins that I gave you. It’s still too early to know, but if things are going to turn the way I think they are, we need to catch it before it gets out of control, alright?”

Watching Shirou bit down on his lower lip, worrying it before giving another nod, a slight smile that crossed his face.

“Make another appointment , let’s say two weeks from today, okay?”

“Y-yes,” the stumble in Shirou’s voice as the canine leaned against him for support and he knew, right then and there, that he would do his best to be the one to support Shirou, even if the heavyweight’s parents didn’t approve.~

“You don’t know what kind of trouble you’re putting Shirou through, do you? Do you actually care for the well being of your son?” He couldn’t help but ask, several hours later as he tossed Shirou’s still silent phone onto the table before the male’s parents. For the first time since he laid with his best friend, weeks that had passed since he had entered the home for the last time. Now, he had entered the home, escorting Shirou up the stairs after visiting the doctors. The long train ride to Shirou’s home, standing in a protective stance next to the nearly exhausted male. Once he had gotten Shirou into bed did he excuse himself. He knew of the relationship between Shirou and his parents seemed to strain more every day and now, by looking at Mischa’s and Soujirou’s face, they too, were feelign the strain.

“Read it,” Oushou nodded towards the phone that lay in the middle of the table, waiting to be picked up, “open it up and read what the male, the man you’ve chosen for Shirou, wrote to him. Even you can understand what that-that monster is trying to convey.” The uncertainty that filled the air, replacing the tension that had been building when he had spoken. Taking a seat across from the two canines, watching the woman reaching out, her fingers flying quickly over the buttons. Pale eyes, just a shade lighter than Shirou’s, moved as she read the messages that the male had sent. Worrying his bottom lip as he caught the widening of her eyes before she turned the phone to her husband, allowing him to read the messages as well.

“After reading such messages, sick with threats, are you still determined to have Shirou breed and marry this-this-” His words caught in his throat as he tried to describe the disgusting excuse for a human being. “Then you’re both are nothing but fools. You’d be signing Shirou’s life away into the hands of a mad man.”

Catching the narrowing of both sets of eyes from Shirou’s parents, h swallowed. He knew he was already treading on thin ice by saying such words, but he knew that they needed to be said. And if he played his cards right, he’d be the victor in all this. “But if you care for Shirou, care for him in the ways that I’ve seen, then keep him and your grandchild safe.” Upright, sudden movement at the mention of a grandchild, confirming that their son was pregnant.

“You two must have a reason to why you’re forcing this on Shirou. Why you,” a hard look at the look at the long haired woman and for the first time since he met her, pale eyes looked away from his, “want so much for Shirou to be with him.” His words were met with silence before the heavy, almost resigned was given.

“I’ve always knew you were stubborn, Oushou-chan. You’re right, of course, you usually are.” Mischa began and he caught the worry and weary in her voice. “You have to believe that I love my son. Both Soujirou and I would die to protect him. You need to know, to fully understand that all heavyweight dogs are plagued by a disease, one that has been around for so long that it is pretty much forgotten by madararui society, a relic from wars past. Not that they know about it, falling wayside as the years past. It shadows our every step and strikes at random, as though a person is chosen before they were even born.” The woman paused, steepling her fingers and looked down at the table. Oushou knew then that he was hearing a secret that only the select few had a chance to hear. To hear of something that everyone else wouldn’t know about. He waited for her to continue, watching her take a deep breath before pushing onward, coming to terms with something that would most likely tear the family apart.

“One doesn’t know if or when it’ll strike. Or if it’ll by pass them completely.” Breath catching in his throat, he never gave much thought that something such as this was one of the problems that the line of wolves had. From the stories that Shirou had told him, that he hadn’t know his grandparents on his father side and his mother’s family had been reduced to just her grandmother before she too, died. The innocent words, questions that had asked before he stopped, the subject had started to bring tears to the boy’s eyes. “Both Soujirou and I are lucky, though it could strike anytime in the future, if it strikes at all.”

“Every year, there’s news of a possible breath through and a set back. They want to help, want to stop what’s been dodging all of us, but they guard their research with insane jealousy. May, who are new left, have driven themselves mad with paranoia.” A pause in the explanation that the woman was giving him, catching her glancing at the phone that she still held before Shirou’s mother continued. Though the aura that radiated off Shirou’s parents was enough to send many into a fit, into submission in ways that would make other madararui in strength jealous. Right now, though, it seemed to be the only thing lighting up the sullen room.

“We had hoped that by being with another heavyweight wolf, on tat is descended from the same village that I’m from, would lessen the chances of the disease striking Shirou. You should know by now, Oushou-chan, that my husband, Soujirou’s parents and line are gone. He’s the last of the heavyweight dogs of this country. He, too, lost his parents to the disease that ravaged what was left of them. It’s just our hope that if we breed Shirou with Mikkel, the chances of it hitting our son and grandchild would be low-“

“Even with you telling me all this, all this that you’re revealing, do you honestly believe that by having Shirou breed and marry this-this person will be good for him? Or that he’ll welcome Shirou’s child with open arms?” Oushou struggled to control the panic that started to build. Just the male’s tone of voice when they spoke told him more then enough. Contempt for Shirou and the messages that the man had sent, he didn’t dare try to imagine what the man could and would do to Shirou. “After reading those messages and still want Shirou to be with that demented and dangerous man, I’ll do what I can to take Shirou away and protect him.” Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing himself with the words he wanted to say before placing his hands on the table and bowing his head in a somewhat proper way. If they were kneeling in a seiza position, he would have placed his hands down on the tatami mat, bowing down completely. But since he wasn’t, he made do with what was in front of him.

“Please give me the chance to court and marry Shirou.” Resting his forehead against the cool surface of the table, he could feel his body start to tremble in anticipation. “I believe, no, I know I could make Shirou happy. The child your son carries, I would treat him or her as my own.”

‘Please,’ he mentally pleaded, ‘just give me the chance. I don’t want him to be taken away from me by someone who won’t appreciate him.’

With his head down, eyes squeezed shut, he didn’t see the widening of Mischa’s eyes nor Soujirou’s, though the atmosphere between them started to tense. Several minutes passed and his heart started to fall as the silence continued before finally, a sound resembling a sigh and the answer that came. An answer that had his heart pounding at the reluctant tone in the older woman’s voice.

I”m sorry, Oushou-chan, I know you’d treat Shirou with the utmost respect. But they, the Dmitriev family, hasn’t canceled to contract, despite what Nadya, Mikkel’s mother, has said. So, as of right now, everything still stands.”

Feeling his stomach drop away at the rejection, the second one in his attempts to make Shirou his, disappointment filled him once again. Lifting his head while resolve filling him. Despite what Shirou’s parents have told him, he wasn’t about to let that stop him. Swallowing, he slowly nodded. “Okay-“

“But if and when they cancel, you’ll be the first one we’ll choose.”

Keeping his expression neutral while his soul twisted inside at the pathetic attempt at placating him, Oushou forced a smile, strained in nature before inclining his head in a brief nod. Keeping his mouth shut so nothing of what he was thinking would slip free, it wouldn’t help his cause if the two canines caught wind of what he was planning. Glancing over the two heavyweights before pushing his chair back and excusing himself, striding quietly out of the room before closing the door quietly behind him. Releasing the breath that he held, his heart hammering as he struggled to control his frustration. Resisting the urge to lean back against the door and laugh at his luck, Oushou dropped his hand from the doorknob.

If he hadn’t had the opportunity to sleep with Shirou, if he hadn’t read the message and heard that man, he would have given up. But he couldn’t do that, not now and not with the feeling of Shirou’s body, the slightest hope that he may have a chance to hold the wolf’s heart and be loved by him. Even though Shirou’s denied him his request once again, hadn’t even given it much though, he wasn’t going to give up. Not if he wanted to protect the one he loved from what fate had in store for him. Pushing away from his spot at the door, quietly making his way towards the staircase and climbed silently. His mind whirling with ides of what he wanted and what he could do. Of what he knew he had do and what could cause his relationship with Shirou to either strengthen or tear apart. Fantasies of whisking the canine away to some paradise filled island was nothing more than a ideal dream that a boy in love created. Though he was just a few months shy of his own eighteenth birthday, he couldn’t be like how he used to be. Couldn’t be the little boy who was infatuated with his best friend. Couldn’t escape to fantasies when things didn’t go his way. 

But because he wasn’t the little boy he used to be, he knew what love was and was ready to fight for the one he loved and the unborn child that Shirou carried. He found himself standing in front of Shirou’s closed bedroom door, just the way he left it when he went downstairs. Reaching out, a slight twist of his wrist and a push of the door, seeing the figure that lay on the bed, in nearly the same position. The click of the door being closed, watching the wolf lift his head and look over his shoulder at him.

“O-Oushou?” A yawn, the dark circles prominent under the male’s eyes. “I thought you would’ve gone home.” Despite all that had happened, the small smile that Shirou gave him had his hopes lifting, if only by a little.

“No, there’s something I had to do. You know, I meant what I said in the bathroom, Shirou.” A rush of pleasure at the sight of the coloring to the heavyweight’s cheeks. “Choose me and I’ll stand by you.”

“Oushou”

Catching the embarrassment in the wolf’s voice, watching the color darken before waving away the male’s hesitation. The few steps that it took from the door to the bed he shared with the canine on that one, special weekend, dropping to the side as the wolf turned around, laying on his side to face him. Swallowing past the lump in his throat and suddenly feeling more nervous now then when he confronted the male’s parents. Opening his mouth and closing it twice before letting his actions speak for him. Hand moving up and towards Shirou, slipping to rest on Shirou’s flat stomach, right above where the male’s child laid. Feeling the heavyweight freeze, stiffening, Oushou started to pull his hand away. It was the feel of an unsteady hand that stopped him, pulling him back to his stomach.

“I-it’s okay, Oushou,” a hint of a pink tongue peeking out as the wolf licked his lips and swallowed the past the lump in his throat. Waiting for a moment, watching Shirou before nodding slightly, giving the pale stomach a brief caress, looking for the right spot. Pressing his hand against the flat stomach, he could feel the pulse of life that the one he loved created. Longing to have his child be carried by the wolf. Oushou couldn’t help the look of wonder that crossed his face, looking up he caught the sight of Shirou worrying his bottom lip.

“Please,” he whispered, unable to help the pleading the entered his voice, “just let me.” Hating himself for sounding so weak, biting his lip in shame and looked away. Wanting so much to make Shirou’s dreams and his, come true.

“N-no, please Oushou, don’t look away.”

Nervousness rang in the male’s voice, leaving a pang to run through his heart. Shirou shouldn’t be nervous like this, rather, he should be confident in himself. Should be the way a heavyweight should be. Silently cursing the one who tormented Shirou, reducing this proud madararui into something he shouldn’t be, Oushou rested his head on the edge of Shirou’s bed. Closing his eyes at the feel of a gentle hand resting on his head while fingers brushed and threaded through his hair. A comforting gesture that the heavyweight never grew out of.

~

He hadn’t expected this much talk, gossiping that ran wild like wild fire when no one had anything better to talk about. No one seemed to know that he was the one who was carrying Madarame’s child. Oh, the girls that surrounded the blond would speculate, glancing at glaring at those who seemed to be pregnant and those who were actually pregnant. Not that were were a lot of pregnancies at the school. And the few that were, were protected by rigidly held rules and structures. Swallowing back the wave of nausea that hit him during a much needed break between classes, waiting for it to pass. Time had passed rather quickly, it was only two weeks since he went to the doctors with Oushou, glad to have his best friend there to escort and protect him.

He didn’t tell Oushou that he was embarrassed to be escorted, the messages that were sent to him startling and frightening him to the point that he nearly collapsed. Of course, he didn’t have to say a word to the snake about how he felt about the messages that Mikkel sent him. The middleweight seemed to pick up on on his despair, the unease he felt every time his phone went off. When Oushou had taken his phone from him, shoving it into a pocket to muffle the sounds and while he still could hear it, he tried his best to ignore it as he rested his head on the snake’s shoulder. He was surprised when his mother handed his phone to him, the messages that had been sent to him were left in tact had his heart falling. Despite the fact that the distance between him and his parents seemed to grow even more, he thought his mother would have deleted the messages. Now, he could only rely on Oushou to be at his side.

Quietly breathing to attempt the sudden rush of emotions that rose inside him, love and fear, respect and hatred all jumbled together, leaving him confused and head aching. Leaving him to grasp at straws. Admitting to himself as he looked out the window of the classroom, he loved the way Oushou treated him and the love, he flushed at the thought. The dedication that the snake showed him, the kind words and, he flushed even more at the memory of what Oushou had done for him. Hands that were always gently, would gently slid across his skin, always coming back to rest along his stomach. Treating the child inside of him as though he was the father and that he was someone special to him. His thoughts stopped at that, on the child that grew inside him and the one who helped.

He had tried to keep his thoughts away from Madarame and his little group of girls that trailed behind him. The constant feeling of being watched had never lifted and instead, it seemed to intensify. He didn’t acknowledge the feeling nor would he look up when he felt like he was being watched. He didn’t want to appear to be hopeful, lest he look like a fool. Holding back a sound of a cynical laugh, so sure of Madarame’s treatment of him that he balked at the thought of telling the blond that he was pregnant, not that the heavyweight would believe him. The snide comments and remarks that the blond had made back in the hotel room and in the hallway, the idea of confrontation with Madarame was something he didn’t want. But it seemed as though the universe was against him, feeling the call to his soul. The tugging and the urging.

Unlike the last time he felt the call, he was unable to resist looking up. The figure that had been standing in the doorway, watching as the strong body pushed away from the doorway that he was leaning against and through past the few students that lingered during lunch, majority of them took the opportunity to enjoy the warm weather outside.

“You’re pretty hard to get a hold of.” The awkward and offhanded comment that was made as the blond pulled out an empty chair from a nearby desk, pulling it close to him and sitting down. “I-uh,” the light flush to the male’s cheeks and the blue eyes that looked at him before darting away. “Look, I just want to apologize-“

“For what?” He snapped back in a harsh whisper, narrowing his eyes at the surprised look that the blond wore. The widening of eyes and the slight parting of the male’s mouth. Did Madarame expect him to gracious enough for the apology? That he would forget all the harsh treatment that he had heaped on him? “That-why are you bothering to apologize? Especially when you meant it? Yeah, I’m partially to blame for what happened, but that doesn’t give you the right to slander me with such-such words.” Words slipping free in a harsh voice. All the irritation and the anger that had been building for days and weeks, spilling free. “So what did you want? Coming here, slipping in while everyone is pretty much gone, so ashamed to talk to me with others around?”

Unable to recognize himself, Shirou paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, closing his eyes and urging himself to calm down before opening his eyes to glare at the blond. “Look, why are you actually here, Madarame? You made it perfectly clear how you felt back in the hotel. You don’t love me and right now, I doubt you even like me, as a normal person. So, please inform me why you’ve come here, why intrude on me, especially when I don’t feel well?”

The shock that crossed the blond’s face and the hurt that lingered in his blue eyes. For a moment, he cursed himself for being cruel, for being someone he wasn’t. He wasn’t cruel like the blond heavyweight but all the frustration he felt, the helplessness and the lingering feelings that he struggled to understand boiled over, leaving him to take it out on the one person who created this whole mess.

“Look,” the steel command in Madarame’s voice, the order and for a a reason he didn’t want to acknowledge, he listened, “I’m sorry for what I said, okay? I-the thing is, I do like you. I’m not sure why or for what reason, but I do. If you weren’t a guy, I could show it more.” For a moment and only for a moment, his hopes had started to climb but crashed before they could rise high. The shame in the blond’s words and the way blue eyes avoided his. The heavyweight before him liked him, but at the same time, he could tell that Madarame didn’t want to have such feelings. Didn’t want to have any feelings for a guy.

“So you’re saying that you feel something, but-“

“Stop! I-I know what you’re thinking and it isn’t like that at all!” The exasperation was evident while a hand that was placed on his arm, stopping him from leaving, as though the blond knew he wanted to get away.

“I-I know my attitude and the way I treated you wouldn’t make you believe that I was-am serious about this. Yeah, I’ll admit that I’m confused about how I feel and-” The intense look that the blond gave him had his heart racing, the pounding and the slight dizziness that started to creep up on him. “I can’t seem to let you go.” Shirou strained to hear the whispered words, barely catching what was being said. He could hope, couldn’t he? Giving his head a little shake, looking up and over the blond’s shoulder to catch the slight trembling form of his best friend. Though he hadn’t promised anything to the snake, he felt as though he was caught betraying the snake’s trust. Couldn’t help the feel of guilt that started to build. Licking his lips, about to speak when the snake approached calmly, assessing the situation as he stood at his side. The tension between the two males, rivals in the sense, as though they were poised to fight over him.

Wearing a forced smile, pained in the way that it belied the way he felt. Watching Oushou holding out a paper bag, crumpled at the top. The rustling before a medium sized bottle was pulled out only to be placed on the desk before him. “I know that you have what your doctor prescribed,” grimacing at the memory of the pill he had to take every morning, “but when my brother caught wind of your-” The look that the snake shared with him, Oushou was hesitant to vocalize his conditions before Madarame, “well, he suggested this. He told me that Shima-san used these while he was pregnant.” Murmuring his thanks, if Oushou’s brother, Hiromasa, gave them to Oushou, he knew he could take them. After all, it was easy to see how worried Oushou’s older brother was about the lightweight. He caught the lifting of the blond’s head and the widening of blue eyes.

“D-does this mean you’re-“

The swallow before blue eyes darted to his still flat stomach, his hand coming up to rest where his-no, Madarame’s and his child lay. Sharing a glance with Oushou, unaware that the blond had watched the exchange. “Y-yeah, I am.” Feeling his face start to heat up, he couldn’t help the sudden feeling of shyness that came over him. Chancing a look at the blond, the shyness faltered a little at the tenseness in strong shoulders that he once clung to. Lips that pressed tightly in a line before the slam of the classroom door caused the blond to jump up.

“Ah! There you are, Yonekuni-kun!” The same group of girls that the blond had been parading up and down the hallways. “We’ve been wondering-” Their voices died down as they caught sight of the bottle of pills that sat upon his desk, quickly reading the label. “So it is true! Which girl is pregnant?! Is it Mina-chan? Or that that girl in second year?”

“No! No! It’s not mine!” The sudden shout of declaration, startling the girls with the strong denial, but more than anything, shocking him Feeling as though everything the blond had told him just a few minutes earlier was nothing but lies. In the background, he could hear the heavyweight tell the girls that: “No, it couldn’t me mine. That “I” wasn’t the only one to sleep with-” Unable to stomach the stinging pain that started to fill him, shoving his chair back with such force, knocking it over with a clattering sound. Snagging the bottle that Oushou had brought and given him. Uncaring and unconcerned that he was drawing attention to himself, pushing his way through the girls and out of the room. He didn’t stop to see that his actions had silenced the whole room and he would have known if he had paused and turned back. But he didn’t and instead, continued on towards the stairway.

With his head bowed and eyes half closed as he reached for the hand railing, he never saw the body he bumped into, only looking up when he stumbled backwards. “O-oh, I’m sorry.” With his glasses askew, reaching up to fix them, feeling a chill run down his spine. He didn’t need his glasses to feel the wave of power.

“You’re Fujiwara, right? I’m sure I had the right person-” Dark eyes that were nearly hidden by the glasses that the bigger male wore. “So it’s true.” The strong hand that shot out and grasped him by his wrist, curling his fingers to hold on tightly. Biting down on his lip when the grip tightened further. “Does Yonekuni know?” The rumble of a question, the dizziness that had hit him int he classroom came back, nausea churning his stomach. Such a question asked by someone he didn’t know, the despair and anger, jealousy and all the emotions the emotions that swirled inside him.

“L-let me go,” he struggled to speak through the growing lump in his throat, “p-please let me go.” Frustration tangling his tongue, why was it always him? Luck seemed to turn away from him when he needed it the most.

“I will when you answer the question-” The pause in the male’s voice before it became just a tad softer. “Hey, you don’t look so good? Does Yonekuni know that you’re ill?”

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YONEKUNI!? You want to know? Yeah, he ! He knows and yet, he’s denying it! So, please,” swallowing hard, the control he had always held tightly reined in was let go “JUST LET ME GO!” Barely catching the widening of the males eyes and for once, only for a brief moment, he reveled in the fact that he could see the flicker of fear in those dark eyes. But as his eyes fluttered closed, slipping into unconsciousness, he wondered if he only imagined the fear.

~

Fingers curling tightly into fists at his sides, feeling himself start to tremble at the callous words that spilled from the heavyweight’s mouth. The denial of his child was the one thing that pushed the fact that his classmate wasn’t the one for Shirou. Calming himself, quickly following after Shirou, pausing at the door to glance to each side, catching the whiff the canine gave off, a scent that slowly dying off as Shirou’s body settled in to the role that was chosen for him. The rapid rising of voices, drawing him past the students that clustered by the stairs. Shoving his way through, the sounds of protests that died at the look he shot them He caught sight of another heavyweight that he knew, brother to the one who denied Shirou’s child, clutching at Shirou.

“L-let him go!”

Forcing himself closer, watching as the male dropped his hold on Shirou’s wrist. Gathering the one he cared for close to his body, feeling the more then curious gaze of Yonekuni’s brother on him.

“Why were you holding onto him?” He asked, not bothering to look up form his assessment of Shirou. A brief touch to the heavyweight’s forehead, though he knew he couldn’t go by just touch alone. He was more than aware of how Shirou’s body temperature can deceive someone.

“All I did was ask him if Yonekuni knows.”

“Then I’m sure you’ve received an answer. He knows.” Oushou swallowed, feeling the power roll off the male’s form. It wasn’t common knowledge of Madarame’s status and of what he was, but he had caught sight of what his classmate’s brother was. Lunch together with Shirou on the rooftop, just roughly two weeks before Shirou’s birthday, having seen the territorial fight between the cat and bear over the newly discovered returner to ancestry. “He knows. He’s also denied it as his, forfeiting his right to claim the child as his and any chance of making Shirou his.” Staring hard at the nekomata, squaring his shoulders as he pulled the unconscious wolf closer to his body.

“By evoking that law, you mean to fight my brother, who’s in a higher station then you. In strength and looks-“

“That doesn’t matter. In denying Shirou’s child isn’t his, that opens the way for me to claim the child as mine. He or she may not be mine of blood, but I will embrace the child as mine. Your brother doesn’t seem to want to be a father, only concerned by others opinion of him.” He wondered if Shirou could hear the speech he was giving, would he be moved by it? Would his words move Shirou? He wanted to think so, wanted to believe Shirou would and could fall for him, even just a little. Shifting the male in his arms, his gaze wandered to the stairs they were so close to. The bottle of pills, vitamins that he had gotten from his brother and Shima just a few days ago after visiting now lay scattered at the landing. Those that were climbing up the stairs paused to glace at the now ruined medicine then up to them. “Look, I need to get Shirou to the nurses office and see him home. Tell your brother to stay away from Shirou! I may not win and I know I most likely would lose, but I will not turn my back on the one I love.”

It took all his strength to carry the wolf down the three flights of stairs to the office that occupied a portion of the first floor, large enough to accommodate those of madararui blood. Those that shared madararui blood allowed him to pass with ease, keeping any and all questions quiet, as though they knew an emergency when they saw one. By the time he had the wolf on the bed and the nurse, a lightweight dog who snapped to attention when he brought Shirou inside, was now looking the heavyweight over, checking his file as she worked.

“I-is it really true?”

The hesitant voice of a young girl, small and one that flinched when he glanced at her. Though he was a middleweight, he was just like his brother, though he didn’t show it as much. “Th-that he’s a-” a nod towards the sleeping figure on the bed. So she was curious like the others that stood outside in the hallway. Keeping his mouth shut, silence his only answer before she forged on, taking his silence as a yes. “So he is a pregnant.” A statement, not a question before the girl continued. “I-I suspected, but wasn’t sure. Yonekuni-kun’s words cemented it.” She bowed her head, shame crossing her face. “I-it’s, I’m sorry that we’ve,” glancing at those who peeked inside, watching them scatter when they caught him looking, “we were just jealous of Yonekuni-kun paying attention or rather, choosing just one girl. But to know that he’s-“

The heavy flush that covered her cheeks and the shake of head. “We’ll keep what he is a secret.” The pride in her voice surprised him and the way she held her head up high. “He’s like that returner to ancestry, to be protected and cherished.” He hadn’t expected the girl, one of the many that seemed obsessed with the blond heavyweight, to say such words about Shirou.

“Why are you saying something like this? I thought you’d be-“

“Look, we enjoy Yonekuni’s presence and his attention. But we know that, deep down, we’re not what a heavyweight like him is looking for so we enjoy what we can until the right partner for us shows up.” The tightening of his stomach as the girl continued, almost as if she was apologizing to him for the heavyweight’s mistakes. Apologizing, an excuse of Madarame’s treatment of Shirou.

“If Madarame told you to say that-“

“No! That’s not it! H-he doesn’t know that I’m down here. It’s just, I caught Fujiwara-kun paling as Yonekuni-kun spoke and the devastated look that crossed his face. B-but he’s been looking really pale for a while. A-and I’ve seen him glancing at his phone during breaks between classes.”

“His phone?”

The nod that was given, cursing silently before turning the girl out to talk to the nurse, watching as she finished up her examination, pulling off her stethoscope before writing down on her file of Shirou. He waited until she looked up, stepping a little closer before asking the nurse. “Is he doing alright?”

The worried sigh as the nurse stopped her writing to look at him and then down to Shirou’s sleeping figure. “As far as I can tell, he’s doing alright. When’s his next appointment?” As he gave her the information, all madararui that were pregnant and in school were required to give the school nurse their doctor’s information as well as any medication he or she were taking. At first, he thought the rule was ridiculous and intrusive. But after with what happened to Shirou just now, he could understand why the school board implemented such a rule. “Well, despite the slightly raised blood pressure, he’s doing well. But what caused him to pass out? He didn’t mention anything to you, did he?” Oushou shook his head, pausing and fought with himself before leaning in to whisper to the nurse. The short nod before she stepped away, turning and shooing those that lingered at the doorway, closing and locking it so no one could sneak in and take a peek at what they had no right to see.

~

Resting his elbows on his on his knees as he sat in the chair next to Shirou’s bed, glancing at the slowly waking male. He wanted to say that he and Shirou were alone in the room and if he wanted, he could climb onto the heavyweight’s bed and join him in slumber. But he wasn’t alone, trying to ignore the strong presence of Shirou’s parents as they too, waited along with him. When they first arrived, he couldn’t hide the surprise that showed. But more than anything, he caught the worry in the woman’s eyes and the faintest trace of tears that started to gather in her pale eyes. He wasn’t aware that the nurse had called the heavyweight’s parents and though he didn’t like it, he understood the reason.

“Have-have they’ve been in contact with you?” He couldn’t help asking, watching the narrowing of the male’s eyes and the slight nod as Shirou’s father spoke up.

“So far, it’s only about the compensation for the cost they spent on the womb worm, which of course, we pasted it on to the family who ruined it for us. Though, Nadya hinted that there may be more talks of another try. Most likely, they’re waiting to see the outcome of Shirou’s pregnancy.” The slump of his shoulders, turned down by mere words.

“If that’s the case, then you need to keep a closer eye on Shirou,” he paused, choosing his words carefully as he could before continuing, “if you believe your son is safe, then continue believing. I’ve never met the one Shirou is “supposed” to marry, but I don’t trust him. He’s continuing to send such messages to him. Why did you give Shirou his phone back? At least trash the one he has and give him a new one-“

“Aogiri-san,” he swallowed, Shirou’s parents rarely, if ever, used his family name when they talked to him, “we were going to throw out the phone. But Shirou has so many contacts that he would lose-“

“That’s bullshit!” For the first time in all the years of knowing Shirou’s parents, of having proved himself to the two canine that he let his tongue slip and say what he had been thinking. To say what had always been in the back of his mind since the two announced that Shirou was to breed and marry. “Shirou could always replace those numbers and instead of tossing the phone with the number, you gave it back to him.” Oushou shook his head, his fingers curling into fists at his side. He couldn’t believe how naive they were being. The shame he caught in the woman’s eyes. “Do you think that by just ignoring what he’s trying to say will get him to stop-“

The stirring of the figure on the bed had him pausing, turning away from the two heavyweights to the one that needed his attention the most. Reaching out to grasp the heavyweight’s hand and give Shirou the comfort that he needed.

“Shirou?”

A sound, closely resembling a name, though he couldn’t be sure what the name was. A collective sigh of relief, all the tension that had been building up in his body was released. Ignoring the quick intake of the breath of Shirou’s parents and the nurse, he gave the hand he held a squeeze. Watching as Shirou opened his mouth, trying to speak before stopping, glancing over his shoulder and towards the two at the side. The furrowing of the canine’s brow and the tenseness that filled the heavyweight. The questions he could see in the canine’s pale eyes before Shirou settled for one.

“O-Oushou? W-what happened?”

The hand that he held and the squeeze that he gave was missed when Shirou pulled away, struggling to sit up. Confused, the heavyweight’s behavior reflecting on his confusion as he handed Shirou his glasses. One they were perched on the bridge of his nose, he watched as pale eyes narrowed at him. “M-my parents? Oushou did you call them?” Before he could answer, the glare that Shirou leveled at him had him shutting his mouth quickly. “Why did you call them? Did you tell them?” The betrayal in those eyes had him swallowed, only shaking his head to defend himself.

“Why?

“But-“

“GO!”

The near shout and the trembling of a hand as it pointed to the closed doors. The furious scrubbing of a hand at eyes, the shaking of shoulders as he pushed himself to move. Catching the sympathetic look that Soujirou sent him, opening the door and stepping through the doorway, pulling at the door to close it quietly behind him, it was the hand that caught it before it closed completely behind him. The dark hair and gentle look that the older canine wore, as though Shirou’s father was trying to put him at ease.

“Aogiri-san,” his name once again, “don’t take what Shirou said personally. I think with the shock of what Madarame-san said and the fact that he’s starting to struggle with the mood swings he’s not used to, he’s taking it out on you. If anything, you seem to be the only bright spot for him. Please,” he never heard Shirou’s father plead before, “don’t abandon him. Shirou needs you now more then ever. There’s something brewing, something I don’t like. If there is a chance to prove yourself to Mischa- Shirou’s mother, take it. I believe you’d be the right choice for our son.” The older male didn’t wait for a response from him and instead, gave him a knowing look and turned back to slip back into the room with a soft click.

Could he actually believe what Shirou’s father just told him? Shaking his head, until Shirou told him exactly what he wanted, if the wolf accepted him, he would just wait on the side. To be there to support and help the one he loved. Wondering, not for the first time, if he had a masochist streak in him, for enduring a one sided love. Shaking his head, he knew he was wrong, he didn’t have any masochist tendencies in him. Flushing at his thoughts, he finally left the nurses office, signing the papers that the nurse handed to him before fully stepping out of the room only to be stopped by the tight grasp on his shoulder. A clamp like feeling, digging into the fabric of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, catching blond hair and the anger within those narrow blue eyes.

“Why the fuck did you take out those damned pills? If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have to deny-” The heavyweight began, shouldering his way and pushing him up against the wall before dropping the hand on his shoulder.

“I know what you’re doing and let me tell you, Madarame, I’m not going to fall for any of your tricks. You should know by now what you did and the repercussions for declaring the child isn’t yours.” Trying to keep his tone neutral as he stepped away from the wall and where Madarame had stood, leaving the reptile behind as he left. Pausing and calling over his shoulder, “By declaring the child isn’t yours, you’ve opened a path that I’ve been waiting for. I will welcome any child that Shirou has. If your ashamed of having a child with someone of the same sex, you don’t deserve to even try to court him.”

“And you do? Going after someone that’s already taken-“

The stiffening of his back, spinning on his heel as his soul flared out in anger. Barely noticing that he didn’t even cause the blond to flinch, he glared at his classmate. “What right do you have to say that. Yeah, I’m well aware that Shirou’s still engaged to that bastard and yeah, you fucked him. But you wouldn’t have a fucking clue as to what’s going on nor have your showed any interest in Shirou. You,” a daring shove as his soul took over, over ridding any sense of danger and logic, “who has no clue to what danger Shirou and his unborn child is in. So concerned to how he looks to females who don’t give to shits about you! So, take whatever is in your head and leave Shirou the fuck alone. You’ve already done so much damage with your cruel and harsh words.”

Attempting to reign in control of himself, resisting the urge to spit at the heavyweight’s feet, Oushou forced himself to leave with the dignity that he was born with, the pride of his family. His steps heavy as he slowly took the stairs up to his classroom, sliding the door open with a clack and disrupting the discussion his teacher was explaining. The weight of the stairs of his classmates and teacher, making his way to his desk to gather his bag. Shoving everything that had been left out before lunch. The slight array of papers and books, things that he had laid out before visiting Shirou. The teacher, almost as if he were used to such interruptions, continued on as though he hadn’t been interrupted. Looking at the empty desk beside him with disgust, knowing that right now, Madarame was probably trying to get to Shirou.

Wishing with all his might, hoping that Shirou’s parents had some sort of sense to prevent the blond from getting too close to the heavyweight wolf. Holding back the sound of disappointment at the looks and the avoidance that the couple made on the topic of Shirou’s so called “betrothed”.

~

It seemed, at most times as of late, that his tongue sharped from the mood swings and the hormones that coursed through his body, leaving him to feel all the emotions that woman experience during their own pregnancies. Despite the mood swings that afflicted him, the weird cravings that hit him, he could honestly say that the distance between him and his parents seemed to disappear, though more slowly than he had hoped for. Yet, any hopes that he had about getting any answers from his parents about the marriage were dashed with a look and the gaze to his stomach. The barely there swell as his and Yonekuni’s child grew. Neither an confirmation nor a rejection about Mikkel, though he kept his fingers crossed every day.

To hope that the male that continued to harass him through his phone would drop the broken contract and seek someone else. Despite everything that had happened, everything that was said and his treatment of his best friend, Oushou was his only bright light in everything. The determination that the snake showed him, comforting and holding him. Behind all the action, he could read the silent words, knowing that Oushou’s soul was urging him to choose. To give him the chance to curl coils around him and protect him. And while he wanted to choose, to pick the right male, he just couldn’t.

Heart torn, keeping him awake at night and leaving him to struggle during school. That’s how he found himself just a little past two months along, unsure of why his classmates where acting strange around him. Giving him a wide berth and the concerned looks they gave. At times, he was sure more than one or two students chased away curious onlookers. The news of his pregnancy must have spread, leading those who wondered what a pregnant male looked like. Feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, he kept his head down as he looked down at his lunch.

Glancing the clock that hung above the chalkboard before down at his lunch, he held back the sigh that started to rise in his throat before his stomach started to twist in unease. His soul slowly stirred, Oushou was late. The middleweight hadn’t been late, not since he had started eating with him, almost as if Oushou was checking up on him. And while the action annoyed him, he didn’t need a babysitter, it still warmed his heart to know that the snake was trying his best to court him. He knew it wasn’t easy for Oushou to court a heavyweight, especially when one was a lower station. Still, licking at the corner of his lips, he had to admit that his soul, the animal that he was, was interested.

It didn’t help that Madarame was trying to do what Oushou was doing. Flaunting the power he had and showing him that he was indeed serious about him. A secret part of himself, deep down that he didn’t want to acknowledge him, hoped that the blond would show that he was the better choice. He knew Oushou was serious, was willing to welcome a child that wasn’t his by blood into his arms and family. His best friend didn’t care that he was male and while the blond heavyweight turned him on, made his heart race, it was the fact that the blond was ashamed that he was attracted to him. But with Oushou trying his hardest, attempting to prove that he was the better choice, Shirou knew he just couldn’t choose.

All such thoughts twisted his stomach, forcing him to push his lunch away. Lost in his thoughts, it took him more then several minutes to notice the quick whispers by his classmates. Looking up, his body froze at the presence that he hadn’t felt since the meeting in the hallway. The call that came, an order to his soul that he refused to answer.

“Refusing my messages and phone calls,” came the drawl from behind him, “such nerve for someone who should learn their place.” The hand that was placed on his shoulder and the curl of fingers, possessive like the nature of a top predator before the male pulled away.

“Oh, do you know him, Fujiwara-kun?” A girl asked as she took a tentative step from the group that had stayed behind during lunch. He caught the interest in her eyes as she stepped closer, coloring her cheeks with a light blush when Mikkel glanced at her. Seeing the curling of lips that his classmate mistook as a smile, he forced down a shudder.

“Well, he should know me,” smooth words flowed, “he is by b-betrothed.” Catching the stumble in the male’s voice as he struggled to use the right word to describe who he actually was to him. The slight clenching of hands as the auburn haired wolf muttered to himself and uncleaned his hands while a one or two students pulled out their dictionaries.

“Ignoring my soul call to you,“ a turn to him as Mikkel switched to his native tongue so the others in the room couldn’t understand what was being spoken. “Not something you should be doing while the possibility of being… pregnant.” The cold words that conveyed the hate that his soon to be partner shared. Swallowing hard, moving to cover up the slight swell of his stomach before gathering the courage he needed. One deep breath before another, speaking in the language that his mother had taught him.

“You may be fooling my classmates, but you don’t fool me. Why are you here anyway?“ His words were drowned out by the clamoring of voices, a dictionary shoved in his direction, as though his classmates thought he didn’t understand the word “betrothed”.

“But.. but how can this be? If you’re betrothed to Fujiwara-kun, then why is he pregnant with Yonekuni-kun’s baby?” The confused girl looked up him to Mikkel, confusion written on her face before setting the dictionary down. The anger he felt at her for revealing what was going on with his body flared before freezing in his chair as the amber eyed male turned on him, grabbing his wrist and hauling him to his feet.

“So you are pregnant,” the low hiss, more suited for a snake instead of a dog, “you remember what I offered, right?” The curl of lips that the girl mistook as a smile reversed and became a snarl as he switched back to Japanese.

“I don’t care if you know or not.” He snapped back, struggling to pull himself free from the tight grasp on his wrist, noting that the heavyweight’s fingers seemed to clench tighter as he pulled. “You need to leave!” Everyone save for himself and the one who held his wrist disappeared, focusing on the one before him. “I’m tired of being pulled around, by you, Madarame and my parents. The only one who hasn’t treated me as just a piece of property is-” His heart began to race, pounding hard in his chest as though the organ was trying to escape. “Oushou. He’s the only one who treated me as a person. Unlike you. So,” Shirou glared as his lip curled, pulling his wrist free with the strength that he didn’t know he had as his soul flared in an attempt to scare the male off, “just leave. It’s off!”

“Oh? You don’t know?” The smile of amusement at his attempt, the answering flare as a look of scorn crossed the male’s face while lips curled in a snarl, angered at the fact that he was being disregarded and disobeyed. “Everything is on, even if your parents haven’t said anything and even if this is just a last minute decision on my family’s part. Everything will proceed as planned.” He caught the slight uncertainty in the heavyweight’s face, slight twitching of muscles and downturn of lips in a frown. “But first things first.” His wrist grabbed once more, the sharp pain of bones being forced together, grinding together in a way that they weren’t supposed to do. “We need to take care of this,” the press of a free hand against the small swell of his stomach, “it shouldn’t be much of a problem to get rid of it.”

The small flicker of life under his palm as he pressed, responding to his inquiry. Rage that had been building, his soul urging to do what his ancestors used to do when their chosen female became impregnated by other males. Fingers curling inward, his fingernails piercing through the fabric of Shirou’s shirt. Glancing up from his hand to the panicked expression on the wolf’s face. “Are you scared? Worried that I’d pull that fucking parasite from your body?” He leaned in, hissing softly as tears of pain trailed down the wolf’s face. Breathing in deeply, catching Shirou’s scent, untainted by others.

Unable to stop the rumble of pleasure in his chest, tongue darting out to taste the tears that were caused by his fingers that continued to dig into the heavyweight’s stomach. The scent of copper reached his nose and he wondered if he could pull it off right now, in front of Shirou’s classmates. What a sight that would be.


	5. Chapter 5

His fingers curled deeper, slowly inching inward as he stared down at Shirou’s expression. Unaware that his actions were both terrifying those who were standing around shocked and angering a few of those who knew that Shirou was pregnant. Mikkel could only grin at the pain that crossed Shirou’s face, watching with glee as teeth bit and worried a bottom lip, the trickle of blood on his fingers. “Don’t like that, do you? I told you I’d get rid of your fucking bastard of a child myself. I can’t have my bitch carrying another male’s child.” Arms moving and hands bracing on his shoulders, pushed. He could only chuckle at the pathetic attempt. ‘Just a little bit of pain such as this and the male’s strength disappears,’ he thought to himself. The thought of humiliating Shirou in front of his classmates was something more than he could pass up on.

“I shouldn’t be surprised at this. Your body is preserving it’s strength to protect what lay deep inside.” He grunted his words, grounding out the words while he curled his fingers in deeper, feeling the heat of Shirou’s blood trickle out even more. Never noticing that one of Shirou’s classmates took off, determined to get any help that he could and if he did notice, he wouldn’t have cared. After all, one had to punish his bitch the way he saw fit, even if the measures were a little extreme. Movement out of the corner of his eye, flicker of souls, turning to watch the few madararui in the class gathered up their courage and faced him. One or two souls twisted and ugly, degraded to almost nothing, a disgrace to the world.

“Y-y-you shouldn’t do that to him!” A small girl stepped forward, hair pulled back to resemble the hair style of a popular dog over in France. Catching the squaring of her small shoulders and the gritting of her teeth, he would have been impressed that she had the guts to stand up to him, but he wasn’t impressed. The shaking of her frame and the seepage of her soul, a tiny tail tucked between her legs. Curling his lip in amusement as the girl flinched he spoke.

“Oh? I shouldn’t? Why?” He taunted, watching her flinch even more and the step back that she took a step back and clenched her hands at her sides. “Tell me why I shouldn’t punish him, tell me why! Do you know what he did, bringing dishonor to my family? Or the fact that the one I was arranged to breed with and marry chose to fuck another!” His voice raged, snarling as he turned his attention back to Shirou, waiting with sick satisfaction as skin paled and he briefly wondered if the male was going into shock. “Hmm? Aren’t you going to tell me? You’re so determined to protect him from me and yet-” Twisting his hand, he wasn’t expecting to feel sharp teeth digging into his arm, the pull of a small dog, the very one with the poodle like hairstyle. Grimacing at the sting, giving his arm a sharp shake to dislodge the small dog before giving her a look that had her freezing in submission. Face pale, almost the same pallor as the injured wolf before him. “Why are you bothering to interfere with matters that have nothing to do with you?”

The seconds ticked by, watching as the girl who had the guts to stand up to him fell to her knees as he let his soul loose. The girl, who was paling even more as fear became evident at the force of his aura, struggled to keep control of her own soul. As though the dog was trying not to give into the submission his soul demanded. He was the top of the hierarchy, ruling over any and all dog types and it irritated him that she refused to do what was natural to all those in a lower station. Normally, he would use such means to keep those that worked for him, keeping them in line with means that were considered underhanded, not that he cared. All he cared about was getting what he wanted. But the fact that the small bitch tried to get in his way was less then acceptable.

“Well? I’m waiting to hear your reason for sticking your nose in the business of heavyweights. Didn’t anyone teach you any manners? Figures that such low class breeding would dilute any and all understandings of social standing-” His tongue was like a whip, his soul begging to be released to teach the bitch a lesson.

“I-I know all about social standings,” the girl tried to explain herself while her ashen face screwed up as she struggled to get the words out, “a-a-and if it were anyone else, I-I wouldn’t intervene. B-but Fujiwara-kun is pregnant! H-how can you even think of treating him like that?” The begging that laced her words, a pathetic attempt at trying to get on his good side. He couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped, grinning and baring his teeth in a way that his soul had done many times before. Unable to deny the feeling that he had just cornered a prey that would soon become his meal, not that he’d lay a finger on her, filthy and unworthy of someone such as he.

“You want to know why? Do you honestly want to know? It’s because he-” His fingers pressed harder and curled deeper into Shirou’s abdomen and if he were a cat instead of a wolf, he wouldn’t have a much of a resistance reaching the parasite that lay deep inside the heavyweight’s body. Enjoying the cry of pain from his soon to be bitch as he increased the pressure. “Decided to go behind your back and fuck another before his breeding session with me! How would you like it if after years and years of waiting for your chosen partner, of your family placing all responsibility on your shoulders to carry? Telling you that the one you’ve been waiting for, one that hopes of a pure blooded child would be born, fucks another while he was implanted with a womb worm that costs more than you can imagine. You wouldn’t like it at all, would you? I’m just doing what other animals have done and continue to do in the wild. Doing what our ancestors have done. I’m just ridding another male’s offspring so I-my child has a chance at birth-“

“B-b-but what about Fujiwara-kun’s feelings?” The girl tried to argue, stubborn to the core to realize that she was fighting a loosing battle. The dirt from the floor scuffed her knees and reminded him that this was the perfect place for all of those below him to be in. To be on their knees before him, hatred clear to see from their eyes as they struggled to do control the automatic submission their souls wanted to do.

“What about it? What he feels doesn’t matter in breeding and producing a pure blooded child. Love has no room in an arrangement such as this. If he hadn’t acted like a slut and spread his legs for someone that wasn’t me, I wouldn’t have to do this. You should consider this an honor, you know. To be able to witness a punishment like this is rare, society and people like you frown on punishments like this.” His reasoning seemed sound to him, but as the girl digested his worlds, her ashen face twisted in disgust.

“Yo-you’re just a monst-“

Her words were cut off as his hand snapped out, lashing across her face as he abandoned the injured heavyweight in favor of turning on the small dog. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Shirou slump back against a desk, struggling to control his breathing. Crouching down on the floor, careful to avoid the small puddle of blood on the floor while curling his blood covered fingers in the girl’s hair, jerking her head up. Redden cheeks and blood flowing freely from the split lip from the slap he gave. “Just look,” he forced her head up and to the side, forcing her to look at the staggering figure of the heavyweight, “see how resistant he is to my actions. Lions are one of the many animals out there that are known to kill the offspring of a rival male. And while you may think that my methods are harsh and cruel, inhuman if you will, I will do what I need to do to assure my offspring prosper.”

Taking the soft sob of fear, her shoulders shaking as she refused to meet his eyes. Satisfied that the girl seemed to understand his words and position, he bared his teeth once more. “Consider this a lesson in learning your station. NEVER try to tell a top heavyweight what he can or can’t do. After all, you were born with mixed blood, forever to know that you’ll never reach. Always to be on the bottom rung and watch as your peers as they rise up in society while you’re down in the gutters with the monkeys that you mingle with.” Lips stretching into a cruel grin as the girl looked down, biting on her lower lip hard enough to break the skin. The muffling cries, dropping his hand to watch the girl’s head fall forward before glancing at those who stood against the wall. The few that sat in their seats with their pathetic souls on display, fear evident. “You all got that? Keep your mouth shut-“

He didn’t hear the rattling of the door before it was slammed open with a flick of a wrist, the flaring of two souls had him biting off his words. Stepping back as the blond that had fucked Shirou shouldered his way past the dark haired male that he witnessed sticking close to his bitch. Catching the widening of of eyes and the quick cry of Shirou’s name, the two figures rushed at him. Paying little attention to the middleweight, only giving the angry blond his attention. Amusement at the horrified looks both males wore, he brought up his hand to to show his blood coated finger tips. Tongue darting out to taste the blood, letting it roll across his tongue in the way a wine taster would roll the alcohol across his taste buds. Stepping quickly and grabbing Shirou, holding him in front of his body, using the heavyweight as a shield. “I don’t know why you’re so angry. I remember what you said to him, you know.” He whispered as he lifted Shirou’s shirt, revealing the wound that he created. Nail shaped marks, shallow in nature, though with the way it bled, one would thing that the wound was deeper.

He could feel his soul stir in a way that he never had the chance to feel before, his gaze focusing in on the auburn haired male in front of him. Catching the trembling of Shirou’s body, tear glazed eyes that looked at him, turning towards the dark haired male beside him. Lips that opened and the tongue that darted out before they moved, forming a name that had him moving. Despite the fact that his emotions were already confusing, the mere mention of a name that wasn’t his had him raging even more. “What a pathetic excuse for a male,” he bit out, stepping closer to the amber eyed male, “using a pregnant female as a shield. I would have thought you’d be above such treatment. But then, you’ve pretty much proven that despite being “pure blooded” as you claim, breeding doesn’t always produce the best offspring.” And, just as he knew what his words would do, he watched the male’s lips thin before hands tightened along Shirou’s body. In quick movements, he watched Shirou being shoved to the side and into his desk as the wolf eyed him with disgust.

Since the confrontation between him and the middleweight, he spent more time thinking about the child that Shirou carried, his child. The lie that had slipped free, denying his own child and the tongue lashing that Karen had given him. Word must have spread quickly and his brother must have let it slip to the woman who raised him. When that middleweight said that he, himself, would claim the child as his, even if he wasn’t related by blood. Could he actually do the same? Could he embrace and welcome a child he didn’t father? At the time, all he could do was clamp his mouth shut at the middleweight’s words. The thought of his child, his flesh and blood being accepted and raised by someone other than him. Forcing him to think more and come to the fact that he was attracted to the heavyweight, thoughts of the canine had his heart racing. He never thought he would admit to himself and to the world that he was attracted to his one time lover, spending time trying to figure out how to win the wolf over. He had been spending his lunch break thinking over his emotions and feelings, the same way he had been spending the days and weeks past. It was only when a classmate of the wolf’s running into the classroom, eyes wide as he looked around. Through the stuttering words and gasping breath, the lightweight trembled as he told his tale, not to him, though. He was ignored. No, the lightweight had come for the middleweight that sat in the seat next to him. The widening of dark eyes before the snake took off, leaving him behind to follow quickly on the snake’s heels.

The brief flash of memory at the unease that filled him when he walked away from on that fateful day returned. Churning his stomach and leaving him antsy. “Why am I so concerned? Who wouldn’t be? For one, he carries my child. It’s mine and he’s mine, Shirou is mine!” For the first time, his stomach unclenched and his soul settled, ready to face the monster before him.

“You think I’m going to believe such lies,” the offending male spoke as he stepped closer, “for such words you say and the way you’ve spoken, your actions sure don’t match. Oh, I know all about what you called Shirou and while I believe he deserves all the treatment that I’m giving him, I’m not going to allow you to claim him.” Moving closer, watching the auburn haired do the same, a small circle while he let his soul flare, matching the one the one given in warning. Blood stained fingertips twitched, matching the fists he was making. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the movement of the snake move closer to Shirou, helping the wounded wolf up. Heart squeezing at the sad sight of the heavyweight, turning as auburn haired male lunged at him.

“You shouldn’t take your eyes off an opponent, you’ll lose.” Dodging the fist and returning one of his own, snagging the male with a wave of his powerful tail. Releasing his hard wrought control on his soul, letting it free to show the auburn haired male that he meant business. In the back of his mind, remembering the fight between his brother and that bear over Noririn, nothing of the fight was close to his. Neither of the two had the insanity he caught in those amber eyes. Keeping down the wave of disgust at the feel of hands on his shoulders, words whispered in a violent hiss as he pushed back. “Just think of this as a favor. If you give up and give Shirou to me, you’ll never have to worry about a child. You’re already a mixed blood, just think of how damaged and disgusting the child would be. How-“

Feeling himself shudder at the touch, attempting to roll his shoulders out of the tight grasp before he saw his opportunity to move. Both his hands shooting out, grasping and wrapping his fingers around the man’s neck, thumbs pressing and digging into the muscles of the male’s throat. The thick swallow, movement of the auburn haired male’s adams apple as he attempted to swallow. A deeper press, catching the flinch and the flicker of fear that crossed the male’s face as he tightened his hold, rubbing his thumbs as he pressed against what he hoped would force the male to pass out. The guttural growl that rumbled from his chest at the idea of watching this man, the very one that threatened Shirou and his child, die slowly by his hands. He could get away with it, he knew that much. Defense would be on his side, justice would see him through. After all, he was only protecting his female and his child. His family name would get him out of trouble and he would be looked on as a hero, saving his bitch from the clutches of a mad man. As these thoughts ran through his head, the force of a fist landing against his cheek, hard enough for him to drop his hold on the male’s neck.

What little satisfaction that finger shaped bruises would soon appear on the man’s neck died away when his attention was turned away from him to the pair that tried to sneak away. A quick shove, hard enough to knock him back a few steps as the wolf darted after the snake and Shirou. Briefly rubbing at his chest where the male had touched him, Yonekuni pushed away those that stepped close to ask if he was alright. Snarling over his shoulder, ordering those who were strong enough not to give in and fall apart completely to get any help that they could. Pausing at the doorway, glancing one way then the other, catching the murmuring of voices, speculating before he continued, rounding a corner. Shocked eyes and pointed fingers that showed him the way, following the rising voices to the stairs at the end of the hall. Narrowing his eyes, watching the one he was fighting, reaching out and snagging Shirou by his wrist and tugging with all his strength. , pulling the wolf from the middleweight’s grasp.

The change in his stance, the step back as words were whispered in a harsh voice, the foreign language still a mystery to him as the heavyweight let go of his hold on Shirou. A shove with enough force to sent a lightweight flying with little problem, he caught the widening of pale eyes. Unable to move fast enough, reaching the edge of the stairs as the middleweight cry out and dive after the falling canine. And, as if time had slowed to a crawl, Yonekuni could only watch as the snake grabbed Shirou and turned his body to give the wolf a cushion as they sailed over the steps and landed with aloud thud. The groan of pain from the bottom, recognizing the middleweight’s voice and the silence from the pregnant wolf. Shouts from below, turning to catch the look of glee that crossed the male’s face, lips stretching to a knowing smirk.

“Are you that upset about that? Wouldn’t you be more happy to find out that the child would be gone? Then you could go back to all the girls you want.” A brief pause, the disgust that rolled off the word “girls”, as though the wolf before him disapproved of him sleeping and bedding as many females as he could. It wasn’t any of Shirou’s “intended’s” business, and as he opened his mouth to say so, to wonder how he, a complete stranger would know his business, the wolf continued, obvious to the worried chatter at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh, don’t look so shocked. I may not have been here to hear everything, but I’ve got someone to give me information.” In the background, he heard the sounds of surprise and the sharp, familiar voice that rang out with despair. Sadness laced the cry as he advanced on the auburn haired wolf, attempting to corner him.

“As much as I would enjoy staying here and chatting with you, I’ve got to run. After all, I don’t want to be caught. Maybe they’ll think that you pushed him instead of me. That would be much better.” Quick on his feet, running after the one that caused so much trouble in such a short amount of time. If it wasn’t Shirou, if it was anyone but the male and his unborn child, he wouldn’t care. It wouldn’t be his business if someone got into a spat with their partner. A small, rational part of his mind spoke up, telling him that would do the same if it was a girl. That he would rescue her from her tormentor. Around a corner, leading through the small crowd of curious onlookers and towards the other side of the school to the second set of stairs. Lip curling in a snarl as he came to the realization that the male must have been getting information for days and weeks, maybe even months if he’s have little trouble finding his way. Echoes of questions were ignored, cursing under his breath on his luck, he followed close, just a foot away. If he could just reach out further, snagging a the male’s arm, he would have him. Fingers reaching out, pulling back as the male who had been running forced his soul out and turned on him, sharp teeth snapping at him. His soul rose to the challenge as he showed the auburn haired male that he wasn’t a force to messed with, his fingers curling and reaching out before the canine stepped back. Just a reach away before the wolf turned on his heel and took off, leaving him behind in confusion.

He would have followed, would have been on the heavyweight’s heel if it wasn’t for the call of his name in a worried tone, glancing over his shoulder to see his brother catching up to him. The laugh and the sound of a growl at the lose had him shaking his head. Frustration rising up at losing the trail that would have brought the male in. It wasn’t Kunimasa’s fault that he lost the heavyweight in the chase, but he couldn’t help but take the frustration out on his brother.

Confusion on the nekomata’s face and while he knew he should be following the male, to leave his brother behind and find the one who injured Shirou. Instead of doing what his soul and his instincts urged him to do, he turned on his heel and headed back the way he came. Shouldering past those who stood still, worry etched across their face while those of special blood had their souls on display at the force of his aura and the atmosphere that tinged with a scent that left more than a few looking ill. When his younger brother started to speak up again, he couldn’t keep silent, telling the jaguar everything that had happened. By the time he made it back to the stairs, he could only watch paramedics from the hospital, the unit from the madararui ward, gently lift Shirou to the stretch with looks of concern while another helped the snake.

Arm cradled close while pain etched across pale features, he took in a deep breath and pushed away the irrational jealousy that filled him. The worry and everything in between. He couldn’t have such emotions when things between him and Shirou, everything around them were going to hell. Giving the nekomata a look that silently gave a message that the jaguar understood before he took the stairs quickly, speaking with the officers that had responded to the call that the heavyweight’s classmates had made. And as he spoke, he could feel the heated stare of another from the stairs, looking out of the corner of his eye to see a girl, one of the many that hung around him, duck out of the way. The words that the offending male had spoke, the knowledge that he had and now, he figured out how the male knew what was going on and how he knew the layout of the school.

~

She hadn’t expected the phone call that would change everything, more concerned about getting closer to her son once more. Overcoming the mistakes that drove Shirou away from her. From them. Worrying her lower lip, Mischa thought of the mistakes that had destroyed the trust that Shirou had in her and in his father, Soujirou. But now, each day it felt as though she was getting closer to her son, joining him on his visits to the doctor, though she couldn’t get over the worry that the doctor had professed while Shirou was changing. Worry about Shirou’s mental health as well his physical health.

“He’s still underweight for being this far along,” the doctor had relayed to her, “and while depression is slightly unusual, I’m extremely worried about him right now.” 

The unease that had been plaguing Soujirou continued to grow, showing more as he became snappish at everyone and at times, even her. From the beginning her husband disliked the twisted way she went about setting up the breeding and marriage contract. The truth that she had hidden from Shirou and the disregard of the trouble, the threat to her only son angered her husband. And while the situation between them had become strained, she could still feel the strength that her normally calm husband offered. Taking a deep breath, glancing at the papers that were neatly stacked at the corner of her desk, information that she had collected on Nadya and her husband. Something didn’t sit right, both the couple and their history had checked out with no problem and yet, her instincts told her they were hiding something, something that the detective she hired couldn’t find. Sighing and leaning back into her chair, she closed her eyes. All communication between them had all but ceased and while normally that would be taken as a good sign, the silence ate at her. The contract that had been drawn up years ago, when Shirou and Mikkel were young, too young to fully understand what was to happen, had been revised and lay waiting on her desk. Another sigh, glancing at the papers once more before she lost herself in her thoughts.

Despite everything that had happened, all the trouble and the anger, she couldn’t stop the feel of excitement at the prospect of a grandchild. In the days and weeks of learning of Shirou’s pregnancy, that it came to her. That maybe, just maybe, by introducing new blood, untainted by disease and despair, that their worst fears would remain in the shadows instead of coming to light. In a room, away from Shirou’s prying eyes, she had watched Soujirou take it upon himself to prepare for the upcoming child, a distraction that her husband gave himself to keep from dwelling on the emotions that wouldn’t leave him alone. He had told her that it was too early to wonder what form he or she would take, but deep in her heart, she knew that Nadya’s family wouldn’t welcome the child and in fact, that Mikkel would most likely-

The sound of overpowering knocking pulled her from her thoughts, almost pounding from the front door. Waiting for a minute, so sure that Soujirou would answer. The pounding continued, joining the pounding in her head as a headache. Biting down on her cheek as she moved to answer the door, the phone in her pocket ringing shrilly, pulling it out and answering before hanging up and shoving it back into her pocket. As the hammering echoed in the silent house, glancing down the hall in the hopes of seeing her busy husband before unlocking the door and stepping back to open it. Another step back at the sight of the flushed expression the one woman she hadn’t been expecting to see again, at least, not for a while. Both the woman and her husband wore looks of frustration, glancing around and over her shoulder before Mischa caught sight of strong hands clutching at papers, holding them tightly to keep them from being blown away.

“Mischa,” for the first time in all the years that she knew this strong and prideful woman and her husband, she never thought she’d hear the weakness enter her voice, “Y-you wouldn’t happen to know where-“ The deep breath as Nadya struggled to breath, reaching up to push back the hair that slipped across her forehead and into her eyes. When the woman looked up, the anguish open in her eyes and the bit marks that marred her bottom lip, Nadya looked like she had broken down and swallowed her pride to come here. “P-please, where is my son?” A question she hadn’t been expecting, unable to speak and only shake her head. “I-I only ask since you’ve been keeping track of him-“

Shoulders tensing, the clap of a hand on Nadya’s shoulders before the fight seemed to leave the woman. “Look, I-I’m sorry,” the swallow as the woman looked away for a moment before looking back up, “I’m not here to fight. Y-you see-“ The uncomfortable look crossed her face as woman she knew for so long swallowed the pride that had always been with her before she glanced around. Stepping aside, allowing the couple in, realizing that this wasn’t something that could be spoken out in the open.

“Come in.”

The heavyweight’s followed her inside, being led not to her office like they might have been expecting, but to a room that was more for friends and family. Deep down, her instincts were telling her that she wouldn’t like what the couple had to say. As Nadya and Daimen took a seat, quietly setting the papers that been guarded closely, the welcoming sight of Soujirou. A look and concern and the silent words that were communicated between them before her partner slipped away. “Why are you asking about Mikkel?”

A moment of silence that grew, thickening while she watched Nadya and Daimen glance then to the set of papers and back to her. All the animosity that she had experienced with the couple was now gone, replaced by a sense of desperation that she never thought she would associate with them. A lick at a bottom lip and a large hand placed on Nadya’s knee as Daimen leaned in, whispering so quietly that she couldn’t make out what was being said between the two wolves. A deep breath before Nadya spoke up.

“It’s just, a large sum of money was taken weeks ago. That was one thing and if it was only that, we wouldn’t be here speaking to you and inquiring if you know our son’s whereabouts. But the other and most worrying concern is what we found laying around Mikkel’s room.” A nod towards the stack of papers that had been placed on the small table that separated them “I-we never realized w-what our son had planned. Or has planned, if he hasn’t started already.”

Dread filled her, was this what Soujirou had been feeling all these months? Hands spreading the papers the table, words written in Russian with sloppy penmanship. Catching several upsetting words that had been scrawled, some scratched out and scribbled out as though the writer wasn’t happy with what he had been writing. Stomach clenching, the muffled sound of her phone going off, vibrating in her pocket. The harsh jingle making the tension between them all the more uncomfortable. About to ignore her phone, but the insistent nodding of Nadya’s head, her eyes hardening and quietly telling her that she should, no, that she needed to answer the phone. Throat suddenly dry, pulling out the device and glancing at the screen. An unknown number, one that she didn’t recognize before answering. Speaking with authority in her voice, the words that had her body stiffening in shock, trembling in fear. Never catching the exchanging of looks as she listened, unaware of the tears that started to build and slip down her cheeks before murmuring her thanks and hanging up.

“School,” she managed to bite out, hands curling in her lap, “he was at the school. A-at the school and shoved Shirou down the stairs.” Biting down hard on her lower lip, ignoring the sting of pain as the skin broke, the taste of blood did little to pull her attention to herself. Looking up to see the look that Nadya gave her, she nodded her head. “He is pregnant.”

While the couple didn’t like the fact that all the money that they had spent on the womb worm and the fact that all their plans and hopes were now shot, they kept their mouths shut. Time thrown and would continue to be wasted, if they wanted to wait for Shirou to have the child. Mixed blood or not, they knew how precious a child of two heavyweights were and didn’t want harm to come to it. Soft murmuring as Nadya whispered to her husband, catching words of “Danger” and “he couldn’t have, could he?” Freezing as she headed towards the door, papers that were hastily grabbed and shoved in her direction. More words written in sloppy hand writing, sprinkled with the ramblings of insanity. Heart in her throat, dropping the papers that had been handed to her and raced out of the large house, her husband and the couple on her heels. it seemed as though they knew the urgency that she felt.

~

Attempting to control his breathing, anxious to find out anything about the injured wolf, he took a deep breath and released as he answered the questions that the officers asked. Each question grating on his nerves, the looks that they gave him when he answered, the sarcastic tones and the nods before the dismissed him. He had raced down the stairs, almost at the back of the ambulance before the officers had stopped him, watching as the vehicle drove off, taking the canine and the snake to the hospital. Convincing the officers to give him a ride to the hospital, watching them swallow as he started down at the two middleweights until they had given in. Now, as he leaned back against the wall, waiting for the doctor to leave the hospital room once more. It irked him, more then he wanted to admit as he bit down on the inside of his cheek, that the snake was allowed to stay in Shirou’s room. Granted, the middleweight did save Shirou from more harm, dislocating hi shoulder in the process and potentially giving the snake a concussion.

Yonekuni shook his head, pushing away the thoughts of Shirou’s friend. Sure, he was grateful for the snake saving Shirou and his child, he just didn’t want to think of the middleweight more then he had to. It was bad enough that he screwed things up with the wolf, tossing away his rights to his child, he had to figure out a way to get Shirou to like him. To woo him over and have the wolf choose him as a partner. A silent sigh, looking up when the door opened, catching the look of concern that the doctor wore and pushing away from the wall. The nervousness inside him grew when the expression on the doctor’s face became grave. As though the doctor felt the weight of his stare, looking up and glasses removed. Before he could voice his concern and questions, the doctor gave him a look that had him snapping his mouth closed.

“He’s lucky that Aogiri-san caught him, Madarame-san.”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, licking at his bottom lip.

“W-what do you mean?”

A moments pause as the doctor lifted his clip board and rifled through his paper work, looking for the information. “Let me put it this way, Madarame-san, if Fujiwara-san had hit the floor, if Aogiri-san hadn’t caught him, he would have lost the child.” The narrowing of eyes behind glasses that were pushed up the bridge of a nose as the doctor looking him over. “I don’t know what’s going on, Madarame-san, but you need to-“

“I’m not responsible for this. Fujiwara’s fiance is at fault here. Yes, I-I am the father of the child, but another male is responsible for attempting to get rid of the baby.” His heart ached at that, coming to terms that he’ll be a father at such a young age and the news that Shirou could have lost their child at no fault to the heavyweight.

“Either way, the police have been in contact with me and will stay in contact, though they haven’t seen the person you’ve described to them.” Eyes widening at the news, how could the he know that already? “Don’t look so shocked, Madarame-san, in cases like this, violence against anyone pregnant is treated with such care. Though they haven’t seen the male you’ve described, they’ve got information from eye witnesses about what had happened, so no one is suspecting you.” The muttering afterwards, catching the words of “guilty conscious”. The clearing of a throat as the papers that the doctor had been flipping through were placed back into the file. “Either way, Fujiwara-san’s blood pressure is too high for someone in his state. With him being what he is, this pregnancy is at risk.”

“Then, when will he be able to go home? Will you release him?”

A moment pause before a hesitant nod while eyes looked away from his. The doctor, a middleweight who knew his place, held his ground. “He may be released on the condition that he can get his blood pressure down enough and stable. He may be released once we’re sure that his body can safely carry the child to term. If we deem that his health is at risk, he will stay here. The fact that his body is attempting to accommodate the child is not enough, we want his health to improve-“

The warning that the doctor was giving was interrupted by the slamming of doors and the rush of footsteps, the cry of the nurses as a group started to push their way down the hall.

“M-my son! Where the hell is my son!?”

The order of a woman, her voice filled with panic, unlike the last time he saw her. Her calm and cold demeanor was gone, worry etched across her face. And if he hadn’t a clue of who she was, he would have thought her actions and emotions were beneath her and a betrayal to those who looked upon emotions with disgust. One last look to him, a sort of forced smile before the doctor turned to address Shirou’s parents and the couple that followed close behind. He could see the dots of sweat starting to form across the doctor’s brow in front of the group of strong and powerful madararui. Easing himself away, moving closer towards the door and slipping into Shirou’s room silently, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Rubbing at his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dimness of of the room. A private room, though the second bed had to be forced into the room, that the snake refused to stay in a different room. The shouts that the middleweight had made earlier, demanding and threatening, shouting that Shirou wasn’t safe. The two figures on the bed, Shirou on the left while the snake laid on the bed closest to the door. A few steps away from the door, his breath caught in his throat at how pale the wolf looked. Moving closer still, pulling a chair up to the side of Shirou’s bed before sitting down. Swallowing and licking his suddenly dry lips, he reached out to grasp at the limp hand that lay atop of the blankets that covered the heavyweight.. The warmth that enclosed his hand and the faintest of squeezes that was returned.

Feelings that were still new to him, confusing in a way that he wanted to deny that he even had them before speaking softly. “Fujiwara, I-I’m sorry, you know? I’m not sure of how I feel, but I’m jealous. Jealous that you’re showing attention to another guy.” He confessed quietly, speaking low as not to wake either sleeping figures. “I don’t want to let you go but-“

“You should tell him when he’s awake,” came the thick words, voice hoarse with sleep. A spark of irritation that started to rise in his chest at being caught acting in a way that was unbecoming of him. Heavyweights like him were raised not to show emotion until you’re with the one you’ve chosen to be with. “Don’t be a coward, Madarame. If you can’t tell Shirou how you feel when he’s awake, you don’t deserve him.”

“Why do you care-“

The humorless chuckle that was followed by a groan of pain, the shifting of the bed as the snake moved a little. “Madarame, I dove after Shirou, shielding him from the fall. I’m upset that he’s carrying your child, but I love him despite that. I’ve told him how I feel, he knows that I love him for himself, not because of what he is. Can you honestly say that? Can you fully accept Shirou?” The creak of the bed as the middleweight attempted to sit up. “Your hatred of guys is well known and yet, you slept with Shirou, so maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

Yonekuni knew what the snake said was true, though he didn’t like that it was pointed out to him. He didn’t say anything though and instead, watched the male get to his feet. Arm in a sling, the shoulder having been forcibly forced back into the socket, he watched Oushou slowly make his way towards towards Shirou’s bed, caring little that the male was unsteady on his feet. It had to be brute determination that forced the snake to move. He didn’t like his classmate, couldn’t stand the thought that he hung around the wolf, but he had to admit that he was thankful that the middleweight was there to dive after Shirou, to cushion the fall.

“Despite all that, don’t think that I’ll just bow out and allow you to take Shirou from me. You haven’t even proven that you’re the one for him.”

Neither he nor the snake noticed the opening of the door and the nurse who stepped inside, eyes that darted around the room before clearing her throat. “You shouldn’t be disturbing the patients.” Narrowed eyes turned towards the snake, watching him swallow and stand his ground. “And you, Aogiri-kun, you should still be in bed, sleeping. Just because you don’t have a concussion doesn’t mean that you should be out of bed.” The smile that was flashed to him, a smile that reminded him of his mother, left the feeling of nervousness, almost devious in nature. Watching out of the corner of his eye as she urged the snake back to bed, the flirtatious look on her face froze when the dark haired male refused to be distracted. Murmuring of words in a frustrated voice before the nurse spoke up, telling him that visiting hours were over and that he needed to leave. His soul stirred with unease and as he left, he never knew that he would come to regret leaving that room. That he would regret leaving Shirou’s side.

~

In the cover of the shadows that the empty room provided, he laughed to himself, quietly and under his breath, as not to draw attention to himself to those who passed the closed door. ‘After all,’ he thought to himself as he surveyed the room, ‘I don’t want that damn bitch and that husband of hers to inter-” he silently added his parents as well. He never thought his own sire and dame would join the ranks of those- He broke off his train of thoughts to press back against the wall when footsteps paused outside the door, hoping to remain undetected. Oh, that nurse that he used knew he was in the room, it was her offer, after all, that allowed him to stay in the room. The offer of sex and use of a hospital room were quickly taken by the nurse, knowing that if he just showed her his strength, he could do what he wanted with her. Stomach churning as it was to touch her, she did have her uses. Once the footsteps moved on, leaving the room behind, he cursed silently. Hating the feeling of hiding away from everyone in society, he shouldn’t have to hide, he did nothing wrong. It was the law of nature to remove all threats of of offspring that wasn’t his.

In the cover of the shadows that the empty room provided, he laughed to himself, quietly and under his breath, as not to draw attention to himself to those who passed the closed door. ‘After all,’ he thought to himself as he surveyed the room, ‘I don’t want that damn bitch and that husband of hers to inter-” he silently added his parents as well. He never thought his own sire and dame would join the ranks of those- He broke off his train of thoughts to press back against the wall when footsteps paused outside the door, hoping to remain undetected. Oh, that nurse that he used knew he was in the room, it was her offer, after all, that allowed him to stay in the room. The offer of sex and use of a hospital room were quickly taken by the nurse, knowing that if he just showed her his strength, he could do what he wanted with her. Stomach churning as it was to touch her, she did have her uses. Once the footsteps moved on, leaving the room behind, he cursed silently. Hating the feeling of hiding away from everyone in society, he shouldn’t have to hide, he did nothing wrong. It was the law of nature to remove all threats of of offspring that wasn’t his.

Feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket, laying against his leg in silence. After getting away from the school, hiding around corners and then, paying a taxi to take him to the hospital, he charmed his way into the back of the hospital. Never wanting to chance his parents getting a hold of him, tracking him down, he silenced his phone, the constant ringing from his parents and Shirou’s parents as well. Now, as he waited for the information that he paid for, waiting for the nurse who had taken a liking to him. Suppressing a shudder at the memory of her touch on his skin, he had to hold back the disgust at touching her. Since if he made one wrong move, if he said just the wrong thing, the nurse could tail and run. She would turn him in if she were to find out that he was the one who caused the canine to be admitted to the hospital. And while bile would rise in his throat when she approached him, he knew that she would be the only resource he could use to get Shirou out of the hospital and on his way towards his new home.

Glancing at his watch, watching the hands slowly count down to the right time, to when he could leave with his prize in hand. Of when everything would be clear for him to sweep Shirou away. The lie that he had told that nurse, woven to help him with the first part, was almost complete. Waiting for the the right time so he could slip out of the room and take Shirou away towards what was waiting for him. For them. What especially waited for Shirou lay on the boat that he took from his parent’s seaside villa, which was now secured in a private port, paid a little money that he had taken from his parents. What waited for the both of them, the fortune that was spent on it lay waiting to be used. Feeling the corners of his lips curling into what could be called a smile before he schooled his features as the doorknob rattled for a second before being turned and the door slowly opened as the enamored nurse stepped inside, closing it softly behind her.

If the one he was manipulating was of the same species, a female and a wolf, he would have no problem taking her as a partner. But since she was nothing but a snake, a mixed breed as well, the bitch was beneath him, her only purpose was to be used by him. To be used by all. A source of information and that was all she was good for. Swallowing back the churning in his stomach, he watched her approach. The confidence that she showed, as though she was proud of herself for attracting a heavyweight. ‘Little bitch,’ he thought to himself as he eyed her, ‘so easy to wrap around my finger. Give her a little attention and she’ll be ready to bend to by will.’

“So what did you find out?” He asked, reaching out to pull the snake closer, feeling the shiver that ran through her small body. Catching the slight twitching of her nose and a soft inhale before a look of confusion crossed her face. Narrowing his eyes at the shake of her head, confused at her actions, though he couldn’t expect much from her. After all, with being a lightweight, her senses were lacking in all the departments, especially her sense of smell. Sniffing at the air, catching a faint odor that seemed to come out nowhere and belonging to no one. Cocking his head, he repeated his question.

“Well, he’s expected to stay in the hospital for at least another week. Though he’s listed as critical, his doctor has been talking about downgrading his condition once they’re sure that the child he carries survives.” The woman before him didn’t notice the flinch of disgust at the mention of the child.

“You’ll do what I’ve requested, right?” His words were hypnotic, watching her attempt to reach out, hesitate before dropping her hand.

“I will. Will… will you actually tell me why?” The curiousness that she showed and the lie that he told and will continue to tell, nodding his head.

“I’ll tell you everything once Shirou is safely away from the hospital. Now go, I’m sure that you’ll get to get back to your rounds.” The look of happiness that crossed the girl’s face, the coloring of her cheeks, as though she was tinting them to draw his attention even more. Disgusting. “Just remember, you mustn’t tell anyone about me or about you need to do. Just distract any visitors and make sure that the way is clear for me, so I can escort him out. Can you do that?”

The nurse nodded, giving him a tentative smile before heading back to the door, watching her pause and look over his shoulder. Mikkel just smiled and held a finger to his lips, silently telling her that she must keep her word and keep what he told her in private. That she must keep silent on everything. Once the door closed with a soft click, he returned back to the window and glanced out while hiding behind the curtains. “Just one more day,” he told himself quietly, already ticked off by the nurse’s attitude. Trust someone beneath his station to forget theirs, so sure that when someone strong and above them showed them attention that their rank would rise as well. Though, it helped that some madararui were desperate enough for for money that they’d be willing to break the law. Not that they knew what they were helping and if they knew what he had planned, they wouldn’t have been so eager to help.

Glancing away from the window and towards the bag that the nurse had brought him earlier, the doctor’s coat that she pilfered along with a bottle of chloroform. When she had voiced her concerns as to why he needed such a powerful chemical, the look that he had shot her had shut her up and kept any questions that she may have had about it quiet. Hidden deeper in the bag was all the goodies that he wanted to use on Shirou, feeling a shiver of pleasure running through his body at the thought. Turning back to the window, he couldn’t help but wonder where Shirou’s parents were looking for him and knew that they’d never think to check that the hospital. That he’s right under their nose the whole time.

“What am I going to do with you, Shirou? Right now, just think of it as justification for all the wrongs you’ve done against me.” It never occurred to him that all these “wrongs” against him were all in his mind. That he was owed everything that had been screwed up was nothing by his imagination. “Yes, I’ll make sure that you’re carrying my child before I make sure to get ride of that child that you harbor. And make you watch as I do so.” Closing the curtain behind him, sitting down on a chair that was hidden in the far corner, envisioning what he wanted to do to the traitorous wolf.

~

From the depths of his dreams, he could hear the murmuring and whispering, faint voices talking quietly among themselves. The questions that didn’t make sense, the slight rising of voices from earlier that had woken him briefly. Catching a look of surprise as she held a clipboard in her hands, the softly spoken voice that resembled a hiss in his sleep filled mind before drifted back to sleep, unable to voice the question. Now, he struggled to open his eyes, squinting in the dark before he managed to open them fully, waiting for the blurriness to dissipate. The same nurse from before, movement from the shadows.

“Oh, you’re awake?” A familiar voice drawled, the flicker of raw power that licked at his skin before the nurse look over her shoulder for a moment before sending him a look that was borderline apologetic. The steps closer to him and as he struggled to understand what she was saying, her mouth moving before the sudden, ripping from his arm. He wanted to reach up, to clasp her arm and demand what the hell she was doing. And now, as she held up a hollow needle that now dripped with blood before the woman turned away, unplugging the machinery and wheeling the iv away into a corner. Body weak, struggling to move and feeling as though his body was laden with bricks, unable to lift his hand to brush away the tears that had slipped down his face.

“Aww, did that hurt?” The cooing, mock like words as the figure stepped out of the shadows and towards his bed, revealing the owner of the voice as panic filled him. Fighting to move, struggling against a weight that he couldn’t see.

“W-what-” He winced at the cotton dryness that filled his mouth, his words slurred in a way that was unlike him. Swallowing thickly, the prickle pain in the back of his throat as he struggled to speak, finding it nearly impossible.

“You want to know what’s going on right? Why you’re in the hospital? Well,” he would have have shuddered, would have fought off the hand that reached out and pressed firmly down on his chest. “I’m going to get what I want, what I’ve been promised. You fell down the stairs at your school. Well, not really. That fucking middleweight of yours caught you and cushioned your fall after I pushed you. I had hoped that the fall would rid you of that fucking child you carry inside you The sharp gasp from the nurse in the room and he was momentarily forgotten as Mikkel turned towards to the shocked nurse.

“Y-y-you lied to me!” The near panic that coated her stumbling words and the curl of lips that he caught the look that the wolf sent her.

“I didn’t lie as much as you think I did. Yeah, I did lie, but I just led you to believe what you wanted to believe. But you are going to finish what I paid you to do.”

“But- I thought you chosen me-“

“Oh, okay. You got me there. You thought I was the same as you, a snake of the highest pedigree. But the thing is, I’m not a fucking snake, rather, my control over my soul is something you can’t even imagine. I fucked you and let me tell you, it was the worst thing I’ve ever done and I’ll never do it again. Now,” Mikkel’s voice dropped in pitch as he watched the woman step back, her face rapidly paling. “Do what I asked you to do. I will tell you that you don’t want to cross me.” Trying to ignore the pain that continued to radiate through his arm, blood slowly trickling where the needle had been ripped out. He barely caught the apologetic words that were whispered quietly while trembling hands worked at the gurney that must have been wheeling in while he was out.

“Is the drug you gave him working?” Drug? Struggling to sit up, his body weak before the hand against his chest returned, keeping him down. “Don’t answer, it’s obvious that the drug is working? Where did you put that damned snake that shred the room with him?” The pride that the madararui woman had broke, her shoulders shaking. The cool hand on his that was placed on his arm, Shirou could feel the trembling of the woman’s body.

“I-I’m so sorry,” the tears that slipped free and fell from the woman’s cheeks, landing on his skin, “i-if I hadn’t paid any-” A cry of pain and the weight that was pressed against him as the woman was shoved close to him, her face just inches from his. Over powering scent of fear, her head jerked back at an angle , the sight of the snake’s bared throat, the movement as the nurse swallowed.

“I don’t need,” the words hissed through clenched teeth, winding in the snake’s hair, “your conscious right now. What I do need is for you to do what I fucking paid you to do, you stupid bitch. Now, tell me, where did you send that bastard who came in whit Shirou?” Trembling with anger, rage had him tightening his fingers in the woman’s hair, jerking her head back even further as he leaned in. “I’m not going to allow you to fuck this up for me. I gave you the money to move him away from the room and to keep those two away from the room.”

“I did w-what you wanted- h-he’s been released form the h-hospital. A-and his parents have been told that’s he needs to be secluded, b0but they’re not g-going to believe it for very long.” The words trailed off in a sob, releasing his hold on the woman and stepped back, letting her fall to her knees. Paying her little attention, he turned back towards the bag that he had dropped earlier, the bottle of chloroform and the rag that he snagged earlier.

“Shirou, Shirou,” looking as he broke the seal of the bottle and poured just enough to dampen the rag before placing the bottle back into the bag, “just relax, Shirou, this won’t hurt a bit and when you wake up, it’ll be the start of a new life. For you and for me.” He could see the panic in Shirou’s eyes and watched the heavyweight fight the drug that was flowing through his veins as he stepped closer. Being careful not to breath in the fumes that were wafting up from the rage. Uncharacteristic of him, reaching out to hold Shirou’s jaw as he placed the rag over the male’s mouth and nose, watching the heavyweight struggle to hold his breath and the sudden gasp as the wolf took a breath, inhaling the fumes before going slack. A minute passed, waiting to see if the drug had actually knocked the heavyweight out before tossing the rag over his shoulder and shooting a glance at the broken female. Situated in in the corner, having crawled away unnoticed. Just a few words from him had broken the lightweight snake.

“Really, have you no back bone? You wouldn’t survive in the world if what I told you could easily break you. But then again,” he grinned as he approached her, starring intently into her eyes as he knelt down on the floor. “You’re just a lightweight after all. You don’t have the guts to stand up to me or to any heavyweights.” The look of hatred that flashed in her eyes had him chuckling. “That’s a decent start, but it’s too late, you won’t be able to do much anyway.” Lifting his hand and pressing two fingers against the woman’s forehead. A look of concentration flashed across his face as he did what everyone in his line has done, passed down from mother to father and he wondered, pondering the idea of manipulating Shirou in the way he was manipulating the woman before him. Seconds later, he dropped his fingers away and watching with pleasure as the nurse’s eyes glazed, unfocused before closing and slipping off into unconsciousness. Standing up and stepping back as her body slumped over. All of her memories of him and of what he did, his actions and all his words were wiped away. He would leave her to explain something she wouldn’t and couldn’t remember.

A near silent beeping, an alarm he set up to remind himself that the time to go was near, to leave with his prize. Opening the room door slowly, looking up and down the hallway before returning to Shirou. With ease, picking up the wolf, turning and depositing him on the gurney that the nurse had wheeled in earlier. At that time of night, he was told, that the security was slack, that no one would really question him if he had the white doctors coat. Though, the nurse had warned, he might draw attention to himself since majority of the nurses that worked the night shift took turns doing their rounds at night. Once he had Shirou on the gurney, a light sheet pulled up, he grabbed both his bag and the white coat, slipping it on before hiding the bag underneath the sheet, next to Shirou’s body before wheeling the heavyweight out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the security camera and smirked to himself. The nurse wasn’t the only one he manipulated, the security guard who fell for his charm, did him a “favor” by cutting the video feed of the security cameras in the hallway. He only had a short amount of time to get what he needed done before the video feed would be returned and as he hurried down the hallway towards the elevator.

Quickly pressing the button, even as the call of “Hold that elevator” echoed in the quiet hallway, he watched with satisfaction as the metal doors opened for him. As he wheeled the gurney inside, turning to press the close button hard and willed the doors to close quickly before the man reached him and the elevator. He wouldn’t admit to the spark of fear that filled him when the man had called to him when he pushed Shirou down the hallway, forcing him to pick up the pace to the elevator. When he had glanced out of the corner of his eye, the white coat that was similar to his. The curious questions that the man had asked, wanting to know why he was wheeling a patient so late at night had him cursing that damned nurse. That stupid bitch had lied to him. If he didn’t have to hurry to meet the taxi that he ordered to meet him down in the basement parking, he would have shown her the reason why one shouldn’t double cross him. Willing the elevator to move faster, glancing down at Shirou and watching the slow rise and fall of the wolf’s chest.

“Now you’re mine. And you will show the world that all females, no matter what strength and mark, should be put in their place.” His voice echoed in the silent machine, trailing off into what he thought would be a comfortable silence, except for the faint mumble of the unconscious male. The rumble of a name that had his hand striking out, hitting Shirou across the face with such force, nearly splitting the heavyweight’s bottom lip. “You’re going to pay for that,” he hissed into Shirou’s ear, “and you better pray that you don’t fuck it up. Though it may be my luck that you do.” His eyes watched the floor numbers light up as the elevator slowly descended, finally coming to a rest at the last stop, the basement parking lot. Holding his breath as the metal doors parted with ease, glancing around before throwing the blanket off the male and scooping the male in his arms, purposely jostling Shirou’s injured arm. Chuckling at the pained expression that Shirou had shown when the nurse had ripped out the iv and the flinch that crossed the heavyweight’s face. The fear that the heavyweight had for him, he knew he was right about his soon to be bitch, the could put the fear into Shirou about who would rule this relationship.

Stepping further into the parking garage, the dim lights working in his favor as the rumble of the car engine as the vehicle pulled up and came to a stop next to him. The window rolled down and the irritated look that the driver gave him, narrowing of eyes as the monkey looked at the bundle in his arms and back up to his face. “Look buddy, you ordered a cab this late at night and you’re showing up past the agreed time?” The shake of the older male’s head. “I don’t know who you think you are, but I’ve been charging you-“

The smile that he gave the driver, showing his canine before forcing himself not to snap. This was the only cab company that would comply to his request. “Even though I’m a little late, my actions don’t require questions, especially by someone like you. Now, open the damned door so I can get in.” Watching as the monkey glanced at the bundle in his arms again, skin paling quickly before unbuckling his belt and getting out to open the door for him. Ignoring the apology the monkey driver gave him, he kept his hold on the heavyweight as he slipped inside the car. Catching the curious look that the driver gave and the horrified expression when the monkey caught Shirou’s split lip. “Don’t ask questions, it’ll be better you just do your job. And if you get me there faster, I’ll double the payment.” The hesitant silence and the swallow before nodding.

“F-fine. Where am I taking you?”

“Didn’t your damned dispatcher give you the information? You’re taking me to Kanazawa. There’s a harbor that you’ll take me to.” The driver went silent, most likely calculating the fave that he would rack in. One last look he was given, nodding before the driver closed the door before climbing back inside the taxi. Sitting back in the seat, turning and dumping Shirou on the bench seat beside him. The faint whimper from Shirou, watching the wolf curl into himself as he slept, watching the trembling form before turning to stare out the window. Despite his bravado, he knew of the consequences that would tail him, with taking Shirou by force. The small, rational side of his mind tried to argue, to tell him that he wouldn’t have just Shirou’s parents on his trail, but his parents as well. The money that he swiped from the safe that his father used, the credit card and the money from his parents bank, all stolen so he could buy a womb worm to use on the heavyweight. Oh, he could have waited, could wait until his parents settled everything, but that wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. If he did it his parents way, he would have lost his chance in Shoring Shirou how this relationship would be. His fingers reached out, trailing up the male’s jaw before tangling in in dark hair. Jerking the heavyweight’s head back at a sharp angle, baring the male’s adams apple.

“How easy would it be just to slice across your throat. One quick moment or maybe, remove those fucking vocal cords of yours, all so you won’t scream when I take you.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the look that the driver shot him through the rear view mirror before the monkey looked away. The confusion that the monkey had worn and the widening of his eyes. Though the man hadn’t understood what he had whispered, he most likely caught onto the malice that laced his words.

As his companion slept on, unaware of where they were going, Mikkel glanced out the window as the taxi slowly made it’s way along the highway. The slow trek that would soon take them to the harbor where the stolen boat was waiting. The womb worm that still lay in the expensive packaging, waiting to be open and used.

~

Biting down hard on his lower lip, cursing himself for being released early, though he knew he shouldn’t complain. After all, he did his best to save Shirou and all accounts that everyone had given, he did save Shirou and his unborn child. Saving the one he loved. Still, he winced as he attempted to straighten his arm, the pain of having his arm being pushed back into it’s socket. Despite the pain and the throbbing in his head, he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. The jealousy that Madarame showed when he questioned the blond’s intentions, demanding to know what he wanted with Shirou. He could read the hostility in the heavyweight’s voice, the agitation that the blond showed before being escorted out of the room. Glancing at the sling that the hospital had given him, tossed on his bed before dismissing the cloth completely. His arm was sore, sure, but he didn’t need it. He didn’t want Madarame to hold it over to him, to say that he wasn’t even a match for Shirou. Not that the heavyweight’s words would deter him from being by Shirou’s side.

The fact that it took the Shirou’s accident to cause the blond heavyweight to come crawling to Shirou’s side. It irritated him that Madarame thought he could get away with his actions, to show up with his tail between his legs and confess to the sleeping wolf. And while he told Shirou that he loved him, he couldn’t help the nervous feeling that had filled him. The uncertainty. Would Shirou believe Madarame’s words? Would the wolf give in and stay by the blond’s side, despite the verbal abuse that Madarame had heaped on him? Or, dare he get his hopes up? That Shirou would choose him. The quickening of his heart at the thought, it was the knock on his door that roused him from his thoughts, being opened without waiting for an answer from him.

“Hiromasa-ni?” The smile that was just as similar to his, though he could see the worry in the snake’s dark eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard that you ended up in the same hospital that Shima and I work at. But by the time we made it to work and down to yours and Fujiwara-kun’s room, really, the operating room has been really busy, the nurse told me that you were discharged. And that all visitors for Fujiwara-kun were discouraged.” The large figure of his brother leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as his brother eyed him. “Which is really strange, considering when I checked his file, he was noted to be released in a few days, pending on his heath. Something is strange, Oushou. The nurse’s behavior was suspicious and if you’re serious about Fujiwara-kun, you should investigate.”

Normally his brother wasn’t serious with him, wasn’t one to give brotherly advice. Being much younger than Hiromasa didn’t give him much of a chance to get close and build the bond that normal brothers had. But the seriousness that rang in his brother’s words and the hard look in the viper’s eyes had him nodding. Ignoring the twinge of pain as he finished getting dressed, looking up to see the nod of approval from his brother. Ever since Hiromasa finally got Shima and had their twins, his brother seemed to mellow out enough, though he did have a habit of tensing up when others approached either Shima or their children. Grabbing what he needed, pushing past his brother before pausing.

“Let me guess, mom is fawning over Masaru-kun, right?”

The shaking of broad shoulders as Hiromasa held in a laugh.

“Yeah, and getting closer to Shimako-chan as well. It’s taking her a little longer to get over the prejudice of having a mongoose grandchild.” He caught the proud smile that Hiromasa wore before he gave his brother an almost awkward pat on his shoulder in thanks and left the solitude of his bedroom. Taking the steps two at a time, his footsteps light and making barely a sound, pausing at the landing to slip his shoes on before leaving. As much as he wanted to see his niece and nephew, to spoil them and show them that he should be their favorite uncle, the urgency that he had caught in his brother’s voice made the decision for him. Sounds of his mother and the two kids masked the sounds of the door opening and closing softly behind him. He didn’t bother telling his mother that he was leaving, the earful that he had gotten, the pride in her eyes and the commendation that she gave when she escorted him home. Hope rode on his shoulders to continue the family line, to do what Shirou’s parents were doing, though not in the scale and the backhanded way.

Praying silently that the worry and the fear that the viper conveyed was just his brother’s imagination, he never knew how right his brother’s words were.

~

The normally quiet hallway was busy with nurses scrambling and doctors as he exited the elevator, looking around to see a few officers that were taking down statements while another was muttering to himself, passing him by. A door slamming as the one who treated him and Shirou caught sight of him and quickly approached, his expression a mixture of worry and anger. “Aogiri-san, where is here?”

“Where is who? What’s going on?”

The crease between the doctor’s eye brows grew as the frown continued to grow. The dismissal like look before heavy sigh. “If you don’t know where he is, then you’re of little use to us.” The doctor made to move around him, stopping when his arm shot out, grabbing the older male by the upper arm.

“What’s going on? Where’s Shirou?” His lip curled in a snarl as his grip tightened and while the doctor before him was older and most likely stronger, he couldn’t help but revel in the pleasure at the flinch that the male gave him. The older male looked away before sighing again.

“When I went in to check on him, his bed was empty and his possessions were gone. Nothing was left behind, nothing except a very confused nurse. We-we called Fujiwara-san’s parents, the knew nothing. That their son should still be in the hospital until his condition stabilizes.” When he tried to question the doctor once more, the male jerked out of his hold. “Yes, before you even ask, we do have security cameras situated through out this hallway and the entire hospital building. But the video feed for the cameras of this hallway had been cut.” The expression that the male wore changed to that of suspicion and of anger, as though he was already piecing the puzzle together in his head. “As if this was an inside job. Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak and fully explain to Fujiwara-san’s parents. I need to explain what happened to their son.”

He could only watch as the doctor flitted away, his steps hesitant before he himself rushed down the hall towards the room that he had shared with Shirou. Pausing in the doorway, stepping inside before turning his head to avoid the stench that reached his nose. Overwhelming, a scent of decay that had his stomach rolling and churning. Covering his nose and mouth with the back of his hand, venturing further inside step by step. Feeling the curious gazes of those that passed by, peeking inside with curiosity, he ignored them all as he gazed around the room. Filtering out Shirou’s scent, one that he was more than familiar with and attempted to focus on the scent that gave off that sickening feeling. He knew, if the doctors and the nurses didn’t know, that this must be from the one that Shirou was arranged to meet and breed. It couldn’t be anyone else.

The sudden vibrating and shrill ringing and while he hoped that it would be Shirou on the other end, he held back his disappointment when he heard Shirou’s parents on the other end. He shouldn’t have left, shouldn’t have listened to the insistence of that damned nurse-

“I-it’s that nurse!” He interrupted the barrage of questions from the older woman on the phone. “The nurse that was assigned to the room that Shirou and I were using. She was extremely insistent that I should be discharged early. She wouldn’t even let me speak to the doctor. Pretty much pushed me out of the room herself.” Pulling the phone away from his ear, looking over his shoulder to see Shirou’s parents and another couple following close behind. The group froze, catching the foul stench that was left behind before the couple behind Shirou’s parents rapidly paled and whispered to themselves.

“Oushou-chan, if you know anything, anything, let me know. Let us both know. I-I was wrong,” Mischa admitted, looking at the young male, “I should have listened to you. To all the warnings that you gave.” She shook her head before taking the information that Oushou her. The slight incline of the snake’s head, catching the narrowing of Oushou’s eyes. The presence behind her and Soujirou, Nadya and Daimen. The familiar mop of blond hair, the one that denied his child, her grandchild. A sheepish look when the heavyweight caught her stare, ignoring the cool look that the Russian couple gave the blond.

“Why are you here, Madarame-san? From what I’ve been told, you’ve denounced the child as yours, correct?”

“Even if I said that, that doesn’t mean-“

“You said the first thing that came to your mind when others asked, right?”

The clearing of a throat, interrupting the answer the reptile was about to give.

“We don’t have time for this. If he doesn’t know the whereabouts of my son or yours, he needs to leave.”

For once in her life, she agreed with the girl that she had grown up with back in Russia. She knew that Nadya was concerned with the situation more than she let on. The news that she had let slip, the overwhelming stench that Mikkel had left behind. The papers that she had slipped to her when they rushed to the hospital just a few days before, after the phone call, seemed to let on more than the young male most likely meant to. Their search for Mikkel was futile, having hired different private investigators in the country and a few from abroad. The privacy that they had given her and Soujirou when Shirou had been admitted to the hospital, leaving them to search on their own. But the phone call she had given them, the news about Shirou’s disappearance from the hospital had confirmed that their son was behind it all.

“Despite what you think, I’m ready to accept my role as a father to Fujiwara’s baby. I just-“

“It may be too late for you to get in touch with your sensitive side, Madarame-san. You’ve done enough damage-“

“Ah, excuse me,” the peek of a head as a nurse looked in, blanching at the overpowering scent and power, the noticeable trembling of her body before she swallowed. “T-th-there’s someone t-that thinks t-they m-may h-have in-information that m-may h-help y-you-” The nurse didn’t have the opportunity to finish the message, her soul giving in to the overwhelming force that the group presented, revealing a small tabby cat. Silence before another nurse paused as she walked by, bending down to pick up the nekomata and excused herself. The one that the nurse must have been talking about stepped up before taking a back in nervousness. As the man spoke, his words cemented their fears.

~

Rolling his shoulders as his aggravation grew, building as the drive took longer than he thought it would, adding to his already building rage. It didn’t help that he had to duck down earlier, scrambling for the bottle of chloroform in his bag, reapplying it to a rag hidden in his bag, knocking the canine out when Shirou had stirred. It wouldn’t do him any good if Shirou woke up and told the driver what had happened. If the wolf had begged the driver to pull over and let him out. Once the taxi had pulled up to the harbor at the edge of Kanazawa, shadowed by large fishing boats, the yacht that he had stolen lay hidden away from them. Grabbing the money that he had brought and converted, tossing it over the seat to the driver before forcing the door open, dragging the wolf to the edge. For all that he paid for, he was glad that the driver seemed to take instructions without asking questions.

At the dawn of twilight, the sun slowly sinking away, he used the light from the taxi’s headlights to navigate the docks, towards the spot that he docked the boat he stolen from his parents. Moving and struggling to carry the heavyweight on board, stepping on the dipping boat and cursing, nearly dropping Shirou when he stumbled, slamming against the door jam. Down the stairs that led to the private bedroom that the yacht held, dumping the canine on the bed before heading back up the steps and on to the deck. In little time, he had the boat out of the slip and away from the marina , slowly trekking up the coast and out to sea. It would take him some time to make it towards the coastal city of Vladivostok, where a summer home lay in waiting for him and his new bride. Just next to the border with China, he could rest up before taking Shirou and disappearing further into the interior of Russia and come out the victor.

Glancing in to check on Shirou before closing the door and locking it from the outside. It wouldn’t do him any good if the male woke up and escaped. A small laugh at the thought of the wolf trying to escape, jumping off the side of the boat and drowning in the process. Setting the course, programming the navigation software that his father had installed, he fingered the phone in his pocket before pulling it out. Turning the power on, the shrill ring that immediately came on to alert him of how many messages he had, most likely demanding to know where he was and why he had Shirou. And, as luck would happen, the screen began to flash as a call finally got through. His mother’s name and number, shaking his head and let it slip out of his fingers and into the water below, the glowing screen flickered before most likely short circuiting.

His parents, so possessive of their toys and everything they owned, had a top of the line security in place on this boat. And he, who hadn’t even been allowed to be near the boat, fumbled and managed to disable the software earlier, though not in a way that others would have thought. Glancing down at the little scars that laced his fingers that had finally healed, his lips curled in a knowing smirk, wires that he had ripped, cutting everything that had to do with the security of the boat. Though it meant that he couldn’t fully rely on the auto pilot for the full course, it was better than being tracked. With plenty of fuel and food, time was now his side, he set the speed to a comfortable pace and returned to the door, unlocking it and stepping inside. In the moonlight that streamed through high placed windows, bathing the male in a soft, pale like glow. If he was romantic, he would have taken his time working Shirou up into a frenzy with brief touches and well placed bites. If he was a gentle person, he would treat the canine like he was made of gold, like Shirou was the only important person in his life and world. But he’s none of these. He isn’t nice and he knows it as he strides close to the bed, reaching for the bag that held the instruments to get what he wanted. An insistent itch in his lungs, creeping up the back of his throat and he shook his head, ignoring the feeling.

“First,” he murmured to himself, glancing at the hospital clothes that Shirou wore, “we’ll have to get you prepped, Shirou. Need to get you ready to carry my child. With something that will help me rise to the top of society. I’ll have my parent’s line of banks and the hotels that your parents run. And what everyone desires and will covet, the strength of a pure blooded child to bring together a powerful family that’ll make everyone jealous-“

Breaking off his words, the pain in his chest and the fit of coughing, almost violent in nature that forced him to double over until his coughing subsided. Attempting to swallow, pulling his hand away to see the flecks of blood coating his palm of his hand.

“N-no, it couldn’t be.” Falling to his knees before scrambling up and rushing to the small bathroom, flipping on the light that was situated above a mirror over the sink. “NO!” Despite the protest he made, his body told him the truth. Blood decorated his lips and his teeth, staining them a horrible color. Rubbing the back of his hand fiercely across his mouth, scrubbing and attempting to wipe away the blood before he ducked his head and slammed his fist into the mirror that hung above the sink. The sting of pain as he punched the mirror again and again, watching and uncaring that the reflective material cracked and shattered as his knuckles made contact the glass once more, ripping at the stretched skin.

It wasn’t fair, with everything going for him and now this? After years of being told that he was to produce a pure blooded, the weight of his parents words carrying him through the years, living under his parent’s expectations only to lead to this?

Narrowed eyes glared down at the shattered pieces of the mirror that lay in the porcelain bowl, grabbing a large piece of the broken mirror and returning to the bedroom. Dragging his hand across his mouth once more, smearing the blood that lingered on his mouth and adding more from his split knuckles, striding quickly towards the bed and kneeling down. Crawling over and straddling Shirou’s body, snatching the edge of the medical gown and using the shard of mirror to tear apart the flimsy cloth, baring the wolf to him. Upper lip curling into a snarl as he stared down at the slumbering wolf.

‘Look at him,’ his soul whispered restlessly, ‘sleeping peacefully while I-‘ swallowing and biting his tongue, he will not show any type of weakness, wouldn’t tell the one below him what was happening. After all, it wasn’t a females place to know the workings of his mind. All Shirou had to do was birth his child, a healthy child and raise it the proper way a child of a top heavyweight should be raised. The bare back before him, free of blemishes and marks, calling and beckoning him to do what instinct wanted him to do. Mikkel settled on threading his fingers through Shirou’s hair and jerking his head back an awkward angle. Baring his teeth in a snarl as he let his soul flare to it’s strongest, calling to the one who would soon be his. Waiting for the wolf to wake, his fingers itching to reach out and grab the piece of mirror that he had set aside, to press it against the male’s throat and just drag it across and watch him beg for his life.

It wasn’t fair, goddammit! Just when things were going his way, his body betrayed him. It shouldn’t be him! He’s always been in the perfect health. It was the moan of confusion, the thick swallow that drew him from his frenzied thoughts. Releasing his hold on Shirou, letting the male’s head drop back onto the pillows that covered the bed to lean back. His plans couldn’t differ to what he had set, despite this setback that his body had presented. Looking around the darkening room, the white box and the instructions that he had pulled out before he had docked the boat. Leaving the slowly waking figure on the bed to head back to the bathroom, ignoring the mess of the broken mirror to grab the necessary items that he needed to clean Shirou out. He counted himself lucky enough to know that the male hadn’t eaten anything since being brought into the hospital, so he didn’t have to fully clean the heavyweight out, only enough to make sure the pure womb worm planted correctly. A sound that resembled a groan, he pulled out the hose and set aside the nozzle before quickly picking up the scattered glass from the floor. By the time he heard the muttering voice of the wolf, he was ready.

~

Awaking with a start, looking up only to drop his head when his temples throbbed in protest. His voice muttering, low and hoping to keep from being noticed by the strong presence that had pulled him from his slumber. Struggling to swallow through a dry mouth, he attempted to reach out for his glasses only to come up empty. “Whe-” He swallowed again and licked at his bottom lip, flinching at the sharp pain as the tip of his tongue traced and pulled away, his fingers coming up to touch what his tongue had found. Wishing he had a mirror or something he could look into to see the injury that he didn’t have earlier.

“Are you looking for these?”

The familiar, hated voice had him jerking his head up and looking over his shoulder towards the blurry figure behind him. Body trembling, nervous and fear racing through him and for the first time, he realized he was naked. Flushing hotly and attempting to cover his body, he bit his tongue as he tried to speak. “Wh-where am I?!” He demanded, ignoring the stumbling in his voice as he glared at approaching figure.

“Why do you care? All you should worry about is how you’ll feel after I fuck you. You’re familiar with this, I take it?”

The white device that was held up to him and while it was blurry, coming into focus as it was shoved closer to his face, he could make it out. Struggling to his feet, tangling in the remains of a hospital gown and falling to the floor in a heap. Rocking motions and the faint light that streamed through the window, Shirou struggled to his feet and trying to ignore the embarrassment of his nudity. He should have known that the bigger male would follow him, should have known how violent and vicious the wolf was. The strong body behind him as Mikkel moved closer, threading his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t you see?” The murmured words as he was jerked back, head pulled back to expose his jugular. “You shouldn’t have tried to fuck me over. Just see it from my way, won’t you? My chosen partner, my bitch went and fucked another, doesn’t your soul scream at the injustice? Mine does and right now, it screams for more. You will clean yourself out and you will- no, I think I would prefer to make sure that the womb worm I bought gets planted. Then,” he could hear the grin in Mikkel’s voice as the stench escaped, a smell that he could read and understand. Attempting to hold his breath and struggle to pull away when the hand that was placed along his stomach, fingertips returning to the same spot that they had tried to dig into just days before.

“Well, you know what I’m going to do to you, do you?” Breathing quietly through his mouth, trying not to take in more of the male’s scent that caused his stomach to clench and roll and when he didn’t answer, he felt himself being dragged away from the spot. The slam of his head into the wall, being pulled into the bathroom and forced inside. The door closed with a click and the body that leaned against it, preventing him from escaping. Eyes darting to the broken skin of Mikkel’s knuckles, blood drying to the bloodied mess of his mouth and finally towards the broken mirror. “You should know what to do, don’t you? You’ve already done it once before.”

“But-“

“No, no buts! Either you do it or I do it for you. In fact, I would rather do it for you.” The clatter of the sharp mirror being placed aside and the items thrown at him, managing to catch one though it slipped as he stumbled backwards. “Tsk, tsk. I never took you as a klutz, Shirou. Weak? Yeah. Clumsy? No. But I guess that comes with being,” he caught the curl of the male’s lip and the shudder that shook the heavyweight’s frame, “pregnant. You just better not be like that when you’re carrying my child. Now,” the few steps that were between him and Mikkel disappeared as the amber eyed male stepped forward, intent on cleaning him out, “you know what needs to be done.”

Licking his lips and trying to suppress the tremble of disgust and fear when a hand came up, pressing against his chest. The rough chuckle a as he struggled to speak before managing a full sentence. “I-I can do it myself.” Keeping his back towards the wall as he bent over, picking up what he had dropped and didn’t catch. He didn’t want to think about what the male would do to him if he dared to disobey. Or worse, if he got the notion in his head to force something even worse. Under the watchful eye, he did what he had done the first time. Keeping his eyes averted from the glee filled expression that Mikkel wore, he felt shame fill him, wincing and biting the side of his lip as the cold nozzle brushed against his hole. Forcing his body to relax and accept the tip of the nozzle, he caught the widening of amber eyes and the know it all smile that completely belied the message those eyes were giving him.

It took longer then the last time, a hand on his upper arm as fingers tightened, turning and forcing him against the wall. “You did the hard part, let me take care of this,” the long, white device and the larva that was placed on the very tip was slowly waved in his face, “all you have to do is just relax and I’ll take care of everything else.” Free of the hand that had continued to tightened around his arm, finding himself pressed against the wall as fingers crept along the back of his neck. Pushing back against the pressure, a sound escaped his throat as he strained against the hand. A rough chuckle as heated and nearly putrid breath rolled over his skin. “Not much strength, but that’s to be expected of a female like you. After I get this planted in you and make sure that it fully takes, I’ll make sure that you’ll get something to eat. It won’t do me and you any good if you waste away with nothing to eat.”

He couldn’t help the scream that escaped, cutting it off as he bit his tongue and clenched his eyes tightly against the pain that washed through him. “Perfect, Shirou,” a pleased chuckle, “if you scream from just this device, just think of how you’ll scream for me when I fuck you.” Heart in his throat, his legs trembling and struggling to himself while he tried to reach behind himself only to be stopped by a strong grasp on his wrist. Vise like and circling even tighter, it was the twist, holding his hand at angle that surely promised a quick break with another move. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you take it out. I’ll break your arm if I have to to keep you from pulling it out. And then were will you be? On a boat and unable to swim with a broken arm. So why don’t you just do as you’re told and just sleep for a while.”

Fingers rising quickly, pressing against the center of his forehead. A white noise filled his ears as his eyes fluttered close and the last thing he saw before he slipped away was the hint of sharp teeth as the heavyweight male smirked. Never feeling the pain of collapsing in the bathroom nor the feel of arms gathering him up and carrying him to the bed.

Despite that everything that had happened, he was having more fun then he thought he would. Glancing down at the unconscious male in his arms before dropping him the bed. Eyes trailing down Shirou’s bare back, pausing at the blood that slowly trickled out from the tiny rip along Shirou’s hole. He enjoyed the pained scream that Shirou gave and he wanted more of the look that had flashed across the canine’s face. A longing that grew, wanting more. To experiment and see how much the wolf could handle. Fingertips traced the edge of the bloody hole, giving the tip of the device a little push before stepping back. Patience, he had to have patience. It wouldn’t happen instantly and at the minimum of six hours. Blowing out a breath and glancing around the room to the small pile of clothes on the floor, items he had snatched before getting Shirou out of the hospital room. The sight of Shirou’s phone gave him an idea, a chance to torment Shirou’s parents and that fucking bastard that knocked his bitch up. To humiliate the heavyweight even more. Holding back the chuckle that turned into a strangled cough that left a strong, copper taste in his mouth.

It was coming on faster then he had thought, attacking more viciously then one would have thought. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Shirou’s parents were after. And while his parents were both healthy, they knew Shirou’s parents had investigated them and they, in turn, had done the same. But they, neither his nor Shirou’s, would have counted on his body harboring the same disease that he hid from his parents. Symptoms rising up only to die down, as if giving him a warning and biding its time, almost disappearing on him until just a few days ago. While he may not be able to stop it, he wasn’t about to let it stop him when he was this close to getting what he wanted. Closing the door to the bedroom and locking it behind him, he let out the breath he was holding. The scent his body was giving off, alerting those around, just another mysterious symptom that plagued wolves. Forcing himself to move away from the bedroom and up to the deck, he tried to ignore the rolling of his stomach that had nothing to do with seasickness.

~

He thought it was the strange feeling of pain that pierced his body, the slide and fullness that he remembered that rose him from his slip. Soul stirring with agitation as the pain increased, snapping his eyes open when his body was forced up onto its knees. “Finally, you’re awake. Took you long enough.” The stench returned, hitting him and rolling his empty stomach. Shoulders shaking as he fell forward, stomach heaving and emptying what little he had in his stomach. “In fact, you’ve slept over a day. I didn’t think you’d fall into that deep of sleep. But then, that doesn’t matter now. The womb worm took and your body is betraying you at this moment and I’m hoping that by the time we reach Vladivostok, you’ll be carrying my child. If that blond bastard could get you pregnant in one go, then I should have no problem.”

Words hissed in his ear as fingers curled around his hips, forcing his ass up into the air. It-it was really happening and with strength he didn’t know he had, panic and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Swinging out his arm and shoving the heavyweight off of him. Despite the hunger pains that ravaged his body while thirst gnawed at him, reminding him of the needs he needed to survive, he stood above Mikkel. “If-If you think I’m going to just sit back and allow-“

“You’re not going to allow me to fuck you? You think you have a choice in the matter? I’m taking what should have been mine in the first place.”

A leg kicked out, sweeping him off his feet, barely catching Mikkel quickly getting to his feet and stand above him, pressing his foot into the stitches of his stomach. “If I press harder, I can kill that fucking child inside you. Kill it and take you, show you that everything you’ve done is a mistake. or,” the foot lifted as the male dropped to his knees, hand shooting out to curl around his throat, “or maybe I should allow your bastard child to live. I could find someone whose taste run young. They could make up for your failure by bringing money in. You’d get off on that, wouldn’t you? Enjoy watching your child being raped right in front of you. You think you’re better then me, don’t you?”

Struggling to breath, his face shoved into the carpet below him while his arms were pinned under his body as Mikkel settled his weight against him. Catching the sound of a zipper being lowered and the rub of flesh against him. “I bet you miss this, getting fucked, I’ll show you your place and you’re going to like it.” Another rub and his head jerked back, struggling to bite back the cry as the male forced his way inside him. The sting of pain as he nearly bit through his bottom lip was over shadowed by the pain as the stronger wolf took him. Curling his fingers in the carpet below him, strength gone and he could only cry out silently, begging for help that he knew, deep down, wouldn’t come.


	6. Chapter 6

His fingers curled deeper, slowly inching inward as he stared down at Shirou’s expression. Unaware that his actions were both terrifying those who were standing around shocked and angering a few of those who knew that Shirou was pregnant. Mikkel could only grin at the pain that crossed Shirou’s face, watching with glee as teeth bit and worried a bottom lip, the trickle of blood on his fingers. “Don’t like that, do you? I told you I’d get rid of your fucking bastard of a child myself. I can’t have my bitch carrying another male’s child.” Arms moving and hands bracing on his shoulders, pushed. He could only chuckle at the pathetic attempt. ‘Just a little bit of pain such as this and the male’s strength disappears,’ he thought to himself. The thought of humiliating Shirou in front of his classmates was something more than he could pass up on.

“I shouldn’t be surprised at this. Your body is preserving it’s strength to protect what lay deep inside.” He grunted his words, grounding out the words while he curled his fingers in deeper, feeling the heat of Shirou’s blood trickle out even more. Never noticing that one of Shirou’s classmates took off, determined to get any help that he could and if he did notice, he wouldn’t have cared. After all, one had to punish his bitch the way he saw fit, even if the measures were a little extreme. Movement out of the corner of his eye, flicker of souls, turning to watch the few madararui in the class gathered up their courage and faced him. One or two souls twisted and ugly, degraded to almost nothing, a disgrace to the world.

“Y-y-you shouldn’t do that to him!” A small girl stepped forward, hair pulled back to resemble the hair style of a popular dog over in France. Catching the squaring of her small shoulders and the gritting of her teeth, he would have been impressed that she had the guts to stand up to him, but he wasn’t impressed. The shaking of her frame and the seepage of her soul, a tiny tail tucked between her legs. Curling his lip in amusement as the girl flinched he spoke.

“Oh? I shouldn’t? Why?” He taunted, watching her flinch even more and the step back that she took a step back and clenched her hands at her sides. “Tell me why I shouldn’t punish him, tell me why! Do you know what he did, bringing dishonor to my family? Or the fact that the one I was arranged to breed with and marry chose to fuck another!” His voice raged, snarling as he turned his attention back to Shirou, waiting with sick satisfaction as skin paled and he briefly wondered if the male was going into shock. “Hmm? Aren’t you going to tell me? You’re so determined to protect him from me and yet-” Twisting his hand, he wasn’t expecting to feel sharp teeth digging into his arm, the pull of a small dog, the very one with the poodle like hairstyle. Grimacing at the sting, giving his arm a sharp shake to dislodge the small dog before giving her a look that had her freezing in submission. Face pale, almost the same pallor as the injured wolf before him. “Why are you bothering to interfere with matters that have nothing to do with you?”

The seconds ticked by, watching as the girl who had the guts to stand up to him fell to her knees as he let his soul loose. The girl, who was paling even more as fear became evident at the force of his aura, struggled to keep control of her own soul. As though the dog was trying not to give into the submission his soul demanded. He was the top of the hierarchy, ruling over any and all dog types and it irritated him that she refused to do what was natural to all those in a lower station. Normally, he would use such means to keep those that worked for him, keeping them in line with means that were considered underhanded, not that he cared. All he cared about was getting what he wanted. But the fact that the small bitch tried to get in his way was less then acceptable.

“Well? I’m waiting to hear your reason for sticking your nose in the business of heavyweights. Didn’t anyone teach you any manners? Figures that such low class breeding would dilute any and all understandings of social standing-” His tongue was like a whip, his soul begging to be released to teach the bitch a lesson.

“I-I know all about social standings,” the girl tried to explain herself while her ashen face screwed up as she struggled to get the words out, “a-a-and if it were anyone else, I-I wouldn’t intervene. B-but Fujiwara-kun is pregnant! H-how can you even think of treating him like that?” The begging that laced her words, a pathetic attempt at trying to get on his good side. He couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped, grinning and baring his teeth in a way that his soul had done many times before. Unable to deny the feeling that he had just cornered a prey that would soon become his meal, not that he’d lay a finger on her, filthy and unworthy of someone such as he.

“You want to know why? Do you honestly want to know? It’s because he-” His fingers pressed harder and curled deeper into Shirou’s abdomen and if he were a cat instead of a wolf, he wouldn’t have a much of a resistance reaching the parasite that lay deep inside the heavyweight’s body. Enjoying the cry of pain from his soon to be bitch as he increased the pressure. “Decided to go behind your back and fuck another before his breeding session with me! How would you like it if after years and years of waiting for your chosen partner, of your family placing all responsibility on your shoulders to carry? Telling you that the one you’ve been waiting for, one that hopes of a pure blooded child would be born, fucks another while he was implanted with a womb worm that costs more than you can imagine. You wouldn’t like it at all, would you? I’m just doing what other animals have done and continue to do in the wild. Doing what our ancestors have done. I’m just ridding another male’s offspring so I-my child has a chance at birth-“

“B-b-but what about Fujiwara-kun’s feelings?” The girl tried to argue, stubborn to the core to realize that she was fighting a loosing battle. The dirt from the floor scuffed her knees and reminded him that this was the perfect place for all of those below him to be in. To be on their knees before him, hatred clear to see from their eyes as they struggled to do control the automatic submission their souls wanted to do.

“What about it? What he feels doesn’t matter in breeding and producing a pure blooded child. Love has no room in an arrangement such as this. If he hadn’t acted like a slut and spread his legs for someone that wasn’t me, I wouldn’t have to do this. You should consider this an honor, you know. To be able to witness a punishment like this is rare, society and people like you frown on punishments like this.” His reasoning seemed sound to him, but as the girl digested his worlds, her ashen face twisted in disgust.

“Yo-you’re just a monst-“

Her words were cut off as his hand snapped out, lashing across her face as he abandoned the injured heavyweight in favor of turning on the small dog. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Shirou slump back against a desk, struggling to control his breathing. Crouching down on the floor, careful to avoid the small puddle of blood on the floor while curling his blood covered fingers in the girl’s hair, jerking her head up. Redden cheeks and blood flowing freely from the split lip from the slap he gave. “Just look,” he forced her head up and to the side, forcing her to look at the staggering figure of the heavyweight, “see how resistant he is to my actions. Lions are one of the many animals out there that are known to kill the offspring of a rival male. And while you may think that my methods are harsh and cruel, inhuman if you will, I will do what I need to do to assure my offspring prosper.”

Taking the soft sob of fear, her shoulders shaking as she refused to meet his eyes. Satisfied that the girl seemed to understand his words and position, he bared his teeth once more. “Consider this a lesson in learning your station. NEVER try to tell a top heavyweight what he can or can’t do. After all, you were born with mixed blood, forever to know that you’ll never reach. Always to be on the bottom rung and watch as your peers as they rise up in society while you’re down in the gutters with the monkeys that you mingle with.” Lips stretching into a cruel grin as the girl looked down, biting on her lower lip hard enough to break the skin. The muffling cries, dropping his hand to watch the girl’s head fall forward before glancing at those who stood against the wall. The few that sat in their seats with their pathetic souls on display, fear evident. “You all got that? Keep your mouth shut-“

He didn’t hear the rattling of the door before it was slammed open with a flick of a wrist, the flaring of two souls had him biting off his words. Stepping back as the blond that had fucked Shirou shouldered his way past the dark haired male that he witnessed sticking close to his bitch. Catching the widening of of eyes and the quick cry of Shirou’s name, the two figures rushed at him. Paying little attention to the middleweight, only giving the angry blond his attention. Amusement at the horrified looks both males wore, he brought up his hand to to show his blood coated finger tips. Tongue darting out to taste the blood, letting it roll across his tongue in the way a wine taster would roll the alcohol across his taste buds. Stepping quickly and grabbing Shirou, holding him in front of his body, using the heavyweight as a shield. “I don’t know why you’re so angry. I remember what you said to him, you know.” He whispered as he lifted Shirou’s shirt, revealing the wound that he created. Nail shaped marks, shallow in nature, though with the way it bled, one would thing that the wound was deeper.

He could feel his soul stir in a way that he never had the chance to feel before, his gaze focusing in on the auburn haired male in front of him. Catching the trembling of Shirou’s body, tear glazed eyes that looked at him, turning towards the dark haired male beside him. Lips that opened and the tongue that darted out before they moved, forming a name that had him moving. Despite the fact that his emotions were already confusing, the mere mention of a name that wasn’t his had him raging even more. “What a pathetic excuse for a male,” he bit out, stepping closer to the amber eyed male, “using a pregnant female as a shield. I would have thought you’d be above such treatment. But then, you’ve pretty much proven that despite being “pure blooded” as you claim, breeding doesn’t always produce the best offspring.” And, just as he knew what his words would do, he watched the male’s lips thin before hands tightened along Shirou’s body. In quick movements, he watched Shirou being shoved to the side and into his desk as the wolf eyed him with disgust.

Since the confrontation between him and the middleweight, he spent more time thinking about the child that Shirou carried, his child. The lie that had slipped free, denying his own child and the tongue lashing that Karen had given him. Word must have spread quickly and his brother must have let it slip to the woman who raised him. When that middleweight said that he, himself, would claim the child as his, even if he wasn’t related by blood. Could he actually do the same? Could he embrace and welcome a child he didn’t father? At the time, all he could do was clamp his mouth shut at the middleweight’s words. The thought of his child, his flesh and blood being accepted and raised by someone other than him. Forcing him to think more and come to the fact that he was attracted to the heavyweight, thoughts of the canine had his heart racing. He never thought he would admit to himself and to the world that he was attracted to his one time lover, spending time trying to figure out how to win the wolf over. He had been spending his lunch break thinking over his emotions and feelings, the same way he had been spending the days and weeks past. It was only when a classmate of the wolf’s running into the classroom, eyes wide as he looked around. Through the stuttering words and gasping breath, the lightweight trembled as he told his tale, not to him, though. He was ignored. No, the lightweight had come for the middleweight that sat in the seat next to him. The widening of dark eyes before the snake took off, leaving him behind to follow quickly on the snake’s heels.

The brief flash of memory at the unease that filled him when he walked away from on that fateful day returned. Churning his stomach and leaving him antsy. “Why am I so concerned? Who wouldn’t be? For one, he carries my child. It’s mine and he’s mine, Shirou is mine!” For the first time, his stomach unclenched and his soul settled, ready to face the monster before him.

“You think I’m going to believe such lies,” the offending male spoke as he stepped closer, “for such words you say and the way you’ve spoken, your actions sure don’t match. Oh, I know all about what you called Shirou and while I believe he deserves all the treatment that I’m giving him, I’m not going to allow you to claim him.” Moving closer, watching the auburn haired do the same, a small circle while he let his soul flare, matching the one the one given in warning. Blood stained fingertips twitched, matching the fists he was making. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the movement of the snake move closer to Shirou, helping the wounded wolf up. Heart squeezing at the sad sight of the heavyweight, turning as auburn haired male lunged at him.

“You shouldn’t take your eyes off an opponent, you’ll lose.” Dodging the fist and returning one of his own, snagging the male with a wave of his powerful tail. Releasing his hard wrought control on his soul, letting it free to show the auburn haired male that he meant business. In the back of his mind, remembering the fight between his brother and that bear over Noririn, nothing of the fight was close to his. Neither of the two had the insanity he caught in those amber eyes. Keeping down the wave of disgust at the feel of hands on his shoulders, words whispered in a violent hiss as he pushed back. “Just think of this as a favor. If you give up and give Shirou to me, you’ll never have to worry about a child. You’re already a mixed blood, just think of how damaged and disgusting the child would be. How-“

Feeling himself shudder at the touch, attempting to roll his shoulders out of the tight grasp before he saw his opportunity to move. Both his hands shooting out, grasping and wrapping his fingers around the man’s neck, thumbs pressing and digging into the muscles of the male’s throat. The thick swallow, movement of the auburn haired male’s adams apple as he attempted to swallow. A deeper press, catching the flinch and the flicker of fear that crossed the male’s face as he tightened his hold, rubbing his thumbs as he pressed against what he hoped would force the male to pass out. The guttural growl that rumbled from his chest at the idea of watching this man, the very one that threatened Shirou and his child, die slowly by his hands. He could get away with it, he knew that much. Defense would be on his side, justice would see him through. After all, he was only protecting his female and his child. His family name would get him out of trouble and he would be looked on as a hero, saving his bitch from the clutches of a mad man. As these thoughts ran through his head, the force of a fist landing against his cheek, hard enough for him to drop his hold on the male’s neck.

What little satisfaction that finger shaped bruises would soon appear on the man’s neck died away when his attention was turned away from him to the pair that tried to sneak away. A quick shove, hard enough to knock him back a few steps as the wolf darted after the snake and Shirou. Briefly rubbing at his chest where the male had touched him, Yonekuni pushed away those that stepped close to ask if he was alright. Snarling over his shoulder, ordering those who were strong enough not to give in and fall apart completely to get any help that they could. Pausing at the doorway, glancing one way then the other, catching the murmuring of voices, speculating before he continued, rounding a corner. Shocked eyes and pointed fingers that showed him the way, following the rising voices to the stairs at the end of the hall. Narrowing his eyes, watching the one he was fighting, reaching out and snagging Shirou by his wrist and tugging with all his strength. , pulling the wolf from the middleweight’s grasp.

The change in his stance, the step back as words were whispered in a harsh voice, the foreign language still a mystery to him as the heavyweight let go of his hold on Shirou. A shove with enough force to sent a lightweight flying with little problem, he caught the widening of pale eyes. Unable to move fast enough, reaching the edge of the stairs as the middleweight cry out and dive after the falling canine. And, as if time had slowed to a crawl, Yonekuni could only watch as the snake grabbed Shirou and turned his body to give the wolf a cushion as they sailed over the steps and landed with aloud thud. The groan of pain from the bottom, recognizing the middleweight’s voice and the silence from the pregnant wolf. Shouts from below, turning to catch the look of glee that crossed the male’s face, lips stretching to a knowing smirk.

“Are you that upset about that? Wouldn’t you be more happy to find out that the child would be gone? Then you could go back to all the girls you want.” A brief pause, the disgust that rolled off the word “girls”, as though the wolf before him disapproved of him sleeping and bedding as many females as he could. It wasn’t any of Shirou’s “intended’s” business, and as he opened his mouth to say so, to wonder how he, a complete stranger would know his business, the wolf continued, obvious to the worried chatter at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh, don’t look so shocked. I may not have been here to hear everything, but I’ve got someone to give me information.” In the background, he heard the sounds of surprise and the sharp, familiar voice that rang out with despair. Sadness laced the cry as he advanced on the auburn haired wolf, attempting to corner him.

“As much as I would enjoy staying here and chatting with you, I’ve got to run. After all, I don’t want to be caught. Maybe they’ll think that you pushed him instead of me. That would be much better.” Quick on his feet, running after the one that caused so much trouble in such a short amount of time. If it wasn’t Shirou, if it was anyone but the male and his unborn child, he wouldn’t care. It wouldn’t be his business if someone got into a spat with their partner. A small, rational part of his mind spoke up, telling him that would do the same if it was a girl. That he would rescue her from her tormentor. Around a corner, leading through the small crowd of curious onlookers and towards the other side of the school to the second set of stairs. Lip curling in a snarl as he came to the realization that the male must have been getting information for days and weeks, maybe even months if he’s have little trouble finding his way. Echoes of questions were ignored, cursing under his breath on his luck, he followed close, just a foot away. If he could just reach out further, snagging a the male’s arm, he would have him. Fingers reaching out, pulling back as the male who had been running forced his soul out and turned on him, sharp teeth snapping at him. His soul rose to the challenge as he showed the auburn haired male that he wasn’t a force to messed with, his fingers curling and reaching out before the canine stepped back. Just a reach away before the wolf turned on his heel and took off, leaving him behind in confusion.

He would have followed, would have been on the heavyweight’s heel if it wasn’t for the call of his name in a worried tone, glancing over his shoulder to see his brother catching up to him. The laugh and the sound of a growl at the lose had him shaking his head. Frustration rising up at losing the trail that would have brought the male in. It wasn’t Kunimasa’s fault that he lost the heavyweight in the chase, but he couldn’t help but take the frustration out on his brother.

Confusion on the nekomata’s face and while he knew he should be following the male, to leave his brother behind and find the one who injured Shirou. Instead of doing what his soul and his instincts urged him to do, he turned on his heel and headed back the way he came. Shouldering past those who stood still, worry etched across their face while those of special blood had their souls on display at the force of his aura and the atmosphere that tinged with a scent that left more than a few looking ill. When his younger brother started to speak up again, he couldn’t keep silent, telling the jaguar everything that had happened. By the time he made it back to the stairs, he could only watch paramedics from the hospital, the unit from the madararui ward, gently lift Shirou to the stretch with looks of concern while another helped the snake.

Arm cradled close while pain etched across pale features, he took in a deep breath and pushed away the irrational jealousy that filled him. The worry and everything in between. He couldn’t have such emotions when things between him and Shirou, everything around them were going to hell. Giving the nekomata a look that silently gave a message that the jaguar understood before he took the stairs quickly, speaking with the officers that had responded to the call that the heavyweight’s classmates had made. And as he spoke, he could feel the heated stare of another from the stairs, looking out of the corner of his eye to see a girl, one of the many that hung around him, duck out of the way. The words that the offending male had spoke, the knowledge that he had and now, he figured out how the male knew what was going on and how he knew the layout of the school.

~

She hadn’t expected the phone call that would change everything, more concerned about getting closer to her son once more. Overcoming the mistakes that drove Shirou away from her. From them. Worrying her lower lip, Mischa thought of the mistakes that had destroyed the trust that Shirou had in her and in his father, Soujirou. But now, each day it felt as though she was getting closer to her son, joining him on his visits to the doctor, though she couldn’t get over the worry that the doctor had professed while Shirou was changing. Worry about Shirou’s mental health as well his physical health.

“He’s still underweight for being this far along,” the doctor had relayed to her, “and while depression is slightly unusual, I’m extremely worried about him right now.” 

The unease that had been plaguing Soujirou continued to grow, showing more as he became snappish at everyone and at times, even her. From the beginning her husband disliked the twisted way she went about setting up the breeding and marriage contract. The truth that she had hidden from Shirou and the disregard of the trouble, the threat to her only son angered her husband. And while the situation between them had become strained, she could still feel the strength that her normally calm husband offered. Taking a deep breath, glancing at the papers that were neatly stacked at the corner of her desk, information that she had collected on Nadya and her husband. Something didn’t sit right, both the couple and their history had checked out with no problem and yet, her instincts told her they were hiding something, something that the detective she hired couldn’t find. Sighing and leaning back into her chair, she closed her eyes. All communication between them had all but ceased and while normally that would be taken as a good sign, the silence ate at her. The contract that had been drawn up years ago, when Shirou and Mikkel were young, too young to fully understand what was to happen, had been revised and lay waiting on her desk. Another sigh, glancing at the papers once more before she lost herself in her thoughts.

Despite everything that had happened, all the trouble and the anger, she couldn’t stop the feel of excitement at the prospect of a grandchild. In the days and weeks of learning of Shirou’s pregnancy, that it came to her. That maybe, just maybe, by introducing new blood, untainted by disease and despair, that their worst fears would remain in the shadows instead of coming to light. In a room, away from Shirou’s prying eyes, she had watched Soujirou take it upon himself to prepare for the upcoming child, a distraction that her husband gave himself to keep from dwelling on the emotions that wouldn’t leave him alone. He had told her that it was too early to wonder what form he or she would take, but deep in her heart, she knew that Nadya’s family wouldn’t welcome the child and in fact, that Mikkel would most likely-

The sound of overpowering knocking pulled her from her thoughts, almost pounding from the front door. Waiting for a minute, so sure that Soujirou would answer. The pounding continued, joining the pounding in her head as a headache. Biting down on her cheek as she moved to answer the door, the phone in her pocket ringing shrilly, pulling it out and answering before hanging up and shoving it back into her pocket. As the hammering echoed in the silent house, glancing down the hall in the hopes of seeing her busy husband before unlocking the door and stepping back to open it. Another step back at the sight of the flushed expression the one woman she hadn’t been expecting to see again, at least, not for a while. Both the woman and her husband wore looks of frustration, glancing around and over her shoulder before Mischa caught sight of strong hands clutching at papers, holding them tightly to keep them from being blown away.

“Mischa,” for the first time in all the years that she knew this strong and prideful woman and her husband, she never thought she’d hear the weakness enter her voice, “Y-you wouldn’t happen to know where-“ The deep breath as Nadya struggled to breath, reaching up to push back the hair that slipped across her forehead and into her eyes. When the woman looked up, the anguish open in her eyes and the bit marks that marred her bottom lip, Nadya looked like she had broken down and swallowed her pride to come here. “P-please, where is my son?” A question she hadn’t been expecting, unable to speak and only shake her head. “I-I only ask since you’ve been keeping track of him-“

Shoulders tensing, the clap of a hand on Nadya’s shoulders before the fight seemed to leave the woman. “Look, I-I’m sorry,” the swallow as the woman looked away for a moment before looking back up, “I’m not here to fight. Y-you see-“ The uncomfortable look crossed her face as woman she knew for so long swallowed the pride that had always been with her before she glanced around. Stepping aside, allowing the couple in, realizing that this wasn’t something that could be spoken out in the open.

“Come in.”

The heavyweight’s followed her inside, being led not to her office like they might have been expecting, but to a room that was more for friends and family. Deep down, her instincts were telling her that she wouldn’t like what the couple had to say. As Nadya and Daimen took a seat, quietly setting the papers that been guarded closely, the welcoming sight of Soujirou. A look and concern and the silent words that were communicated between them before her partner slipped away. “Why are you asking about Mikkel?”

A moment of silence that grew, thickening while she watched Nadya and Daimen glance then to the set of papers and back to her. All the animosity that she had experienced with the couple was now gone, replaced by a sense of desperation that she never thought she would associate with them. A lick at a bottom lip and a large hand placed on Nadya’s knee as Daimen leaned in, whispering so quietly that she couldn’t make out what was being said between the two wolves. A deep breath before Nadya spoke up.

“It’s just, a large sum of money was taken weeks ago. That was one thing and if it was only that, we wouldn’t be here speaking to you and inquiring if you know our son’s whereabouts. But the other and most worrying concern is what we found laying around Mikkel’s room.” A nod towards the stack of papers that had been placed on the small table that separated them “I-we never realized w-what our son had planned. Or has planned, if he hasn’t started already.”

Dread filled her, was this what Soujirou had been feeling all these months? Hands spreading the papers the table, words written in Russian with sloppy penmanship. Catching several upsetting words that had been scrawled, some scratched out and scribbled out as though the writer wasn’t happy with what he had been writing. Stomach clenching, the muffled sound of her phone going off, vibrating in her pocket. The harsh jingle making the tension between them all the more uncomfortable. About to ignore her phone, but the insistent nodding of Nadya’s head, her eyes hardening and quietly telling her that she should, no, that she needed to answer the phone. Throat suddenly dry, pulling out the device and glancing at the screen. An unknown number, one that she didn’t recognize before answering. Speaking with authority in her voice, the words that had her body stiffening in shock, trembling in fear. Never catching the exchanging of looks as she listened, unaware of the tears that started to build and slip down her cheeks before murmuring her thanks and hanging up.

“School,” she managed to bite out, hands curling in her lap, “he was at the school. A-at the school and shoved Shirou down the stairs.” Biting down hard on her lower lip, ignoring the sting of pain as the skin broke, the taste of blood did little to pull her attention to herself. Looking up to see the look that Nadya gave her, she nodded her head. “He is pregnant.”

While the couple didn’t like the fact that all the money that they had spent on the womb worm and the fact that all their plans and hopes were now shot, they kept their mouths shut. Time thrown and would continue to be wasted, if they wanted to wait for Shirou to have the child. Mixed blood or not, they knew how precious a child of two heavyweights were and didn’t want harm to come to it. Soft murmuring as Nadya whispered to her husband, catching words of “Danger” and “he couldn’t have, could he?” Freezing as she headed towards the door, papers that were hastily grabbed and shoved in her direction. More words written in sloppy hand writing, sprinkled with the ramblings of insanity. Heart in her throat, dropping the papers that had been handed to her and raced out of the large house, her husband and the couple on her heels. it seemed as though they knew the urgency that she felt.

~

Attempting to control his breathing, anxious to find out anything about the injured wolf, he took a deep breath and released as he answered the questions that the officers asked. Each question grating on his nerves, the looks that they gave him when he answered, the sarcastic tones and the nods before the dismissed him. He had raced down the stairs, almost at the back of the ambulance before the officers had stopped him, watching as the vehicle drove off, taking the canine and the snake to the hospital. Convincing the officers to give him a ride to the hospital, watching them swallow as he started down at the two middleweights until they had given in. Now, as he leaned back against the wall, waiting for the doctor to leave the hospital room once more. It irked him, more then he wanted to admit as he bit down on the inside of his cheek, that the snake was allowed to stay in Shirou’s room. Granted, the middleweight did save Shirou from more harm, dislocating hi shoulder in the process and potentially giving the snake a concussion.

Yonekuni shook his head, pushing away the thoughts of Shirou’s friend. Sure, he was grateful for the snake saving Shirou and his child, he just didn’t want to think of the middleweight more then he had to. It was bad enough that he screwed things up with the wolf, tossing away his rights to his child, he had to figure out a way to get Shirou to like him. To woo him over and have the wolf choose him as a partner. A silent sigh, looking up when the door opened, catching the look of concern that the doctor wore and pushing away from the wall. The nervousness inside him grew when the expression on the doctor’s face became grave. As though the doctor felt the weight of his stare, looking up and glasses removed. Before he could voice his concern and questions, the doctor gave him a look that had him snapping his mouth closed.

“He’s lucky that Aogiri-san caught him, Madarame-san.”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, licking at his bottom lip.

“W-what do you mean?”

A moments pause as the doctor lifted his clip board and rifled through his paper work, looking for the information. “Let me put it this way, Madarame-san, if Fujiwara-san had hit the floor, if Aogiri-san hadn’t caught him, he would have lost the child.” The narrowing of eyes behind glasses that were pushed up the bridge of a nose as the doctor looking him over. “I don’t know what’s going on, Madarame-san, but you need to-“

“I’m not responsible for this. Fujiwara’s fiance is at fault here. Yes, I-I am the father of the child, but another male is responsible for attempting to get rid of the baby.” His heart ached at that, coming to terms that he’ll be a father at such a young age and the news that Shirou could have lost their child at no fault to the heavyweight.

“Either way, the police have been in contact with me and will stay in contact, though they haven’t seen the person you’ve described to them.” Eyes widening at the news, how could the he know that already? “Don’t look so shocked, Madarame-san, in cases like this, violence against anyone pregnant is treated with such care. Though they haven’t seen the male you’ve described, they’ve got information from eye witnesses about what had happened, so no one is suspecting you.” The muttering afterwards, catching the words of “guilty conscious”. The clearing of a throat as the papers that the doctor had been flipping through were placed back into the file. “Either way, Fujiwara-san’s blood pressure is too high for someone in his state. With him being what he is, this pregnancy is at risk.”

“Then, when will he be able to go home? Will you release him?”

A moment pause before a hesitant nod while eyes looked away from his. The doctor, a middleweight who knew his place, held his ground. “He may be released on the condition that he can get his blood pressure down enough and stable. He may be released once we’re sure that his body can safely carry the child to term. If we deem that his health is at risk, he will stay here. The fact that his body is attempting to accommodate the child is not enough, we want his health to improve-“

The warning that the doctor was giving was interrupted by the slamming of doors and the rush of footsteps, the cry of the nurses as a group started to push their way down the hall.

“M-my son! Where the hell is my son!?”

The order of a woman, her voice filled with panic, unlike the last time he saw her. Her calm and cold demeanor was gone, worry etched across her face. And if he hadn’t a clue of who she was, he would have thought her actions and emotions were beneath her and a betrayal to those who looked upon emotions with disgust. One last look to him, a sort of forced smile before the doctor turned to address Shirou’s parents and the couple that followed close behind. He could see the dots of sweat starting to form across the doctor’s brow in front of the group of strong and powerful madararui. Easing himself away, moving closer towards the door and slipping into Shirou’s room silently, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Rubbing at his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dimness of of the room. A private room, though the second bed had to be forced into the room, that the snake refused to stay in a different room. The shouts that the middleweight had made earlier, demanding and threatening, shouting that Shirou wasn’t safe. The two figures on the bed, Shirou on the left while the snake laid on the bed closest to the door. A few steps away from the door, his breath caught in his throat at how pale the wolf looked. Moving closer still, pulling a chair up to the side of Shirou’s bed before sitting down. Swallowing and licking his suddenly dry lips, he reached out to grasp at the limp hand that lay atop of the blankets that covered the heavyweight.. The warmth that enclosed his hand and the faintest of squeezes that was returned.

Feelings that were still new to him, confusing in a way that he wanted to deny that he even had them before speaking softly. “Fujiwara, I-I’m sorry, you know? I’m not sure of how I feel, but I’m jealous. Jealous that you’re showing attention to another guy.” He confessed quietly, speaking low as not to wake either sleeping figures. “I don’t want to let you go but-“

“You should tell him when he’s awake,” came the thick words, voice hoarse with sleep. A spark of irritation that started to rise in his chest at being caught acting in a way that was unbecoming of him. Heavyweights like him were raised not to show emotion until you’re with the one you’ve chosen to be with. “Don’t be a coward, Madarame. If you can’t tell Shirou how you feel when he’s awake, you don’t deserve him.”

“Why do you care-“

The humorless chuckle that was followed by a groan of pain, the shifting of the bed as the snake moved a little. “Madarame, I dove after Shirou, shielding him from the fall. I’m upset that he’s carrying your child, but I love him despite that. I’ve told him how I feel, he knows that I love him for himself, not because of what he is. Can you honestly say that? Can you fully accept Shirou?” The creak of the bed as the middleweight attempted to sit up. “Your hatred of guys is well known and yet, you slept with Shirou, so maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

Yonekuni knew what the snake said was true, though he didn’t like that it was pointed out to him. He didn’t say anything though and instead, watched the male get to his feet. Arm in a sling, the shoulder having been forcibly forced back into the socket, he watched Oushou slowly make his way towards towards Shirou’s bed, caring little that the male was unsteady on his feet. It had to be brute determination that forced the snake to move. He didn’t like his classmate, couldn’t stand the thought that he hung around the wolf, but he had to admit that he was thankful that the middleweight was there to dive after Shirou, to cushion the fall.

“Despite all that, don’t think that I’ll just bow out and allow you to take Shirou from me. You haven’t even proven that you’re the one for him.”

Neither he nor the snake noticed the opening of the door and the nurse who stepped inside, eyes that darted around the room before clearing her throat. “You shouldn’t be disturbing the patients.” Narrowed eyes turned towards the snake, watching him swallow and stand his ground. “And you, Aogiri-kun, you should still be in bed, sleeping. Just because you don’t have a concussion doesn’t mean that you should be out of bed.” The smile that was flashed to him, a smile that reminded him of his mother, left the feeling of nervousness, almost devious in nature. Watching out of the corner of his eye as she urged the snake back to bed, the flirtatious look on her face froze when the dark haired male refused to be distracted. Murmuring of words in a frustrated voice before the nurse spoke up, telling him that visiting hours were over and that he needed to leave. His soul stirred with unease and as he left, he never knew that he would come to regret leaving that room. That he would regret leaving Shirou’s side.

~

In the cover of the shadows that the empty room provided, he laughed to himself, quietly and under his breath, as not to draw attention to himself to those who passed the closed door. ‘After all,’ he thought to himself as he surveyed the room, ‘I don’t want that damn bitch and that husband of hers to inter-” he silently added his parents as well. He never thought his own sire and dame would join the ranks of those- He broke off his train of thoughts to press back against the wall when footsteps paused outside the door, hoping to remain undetected. Oh, that nurse that he used knew he was in the room, it was her offer, after all, that allowed him to stay in the room. The offer of sex and use of a hospital room were quickly taken by the nurse, knowing that if he just showed her his strength, he could do what he wanted with her. Stomach churning as it was to touch her, she did have her uses. Once the footsteps moved on, leaving the room behind, he cursed silently. Hating the feeling of hiding away from everyone in society, he shouldn’t have to hide, he did nothing wrong. It was the law of nature to remove all threats of of offspring that wasn’t his.

In the cover of the shadows that the empty room provided, he laughed to himself, quietly and under his breath, as not to draw attention to himself to those who passed the closed door. ‘After all,’ he thought to himself as he surveyed the room, ‘I don’t want that damn bitch and that husband of hers to inter-” he silently added his parents as well. He never thought his own sire and dame would join the ranks of those- He broke off his train of thoughts to press back against the wall when footsteps paused outside the door, hoping to remain undetected. Oh, that nurse that he used knew he was in the room, it was her offer, after all, that allowed him to stay in the room. The offer of sex and use of a hospital room were quickly taken by the nurse, knowing that if he just showed her his strength, he could do what he wanted with her. Stomach churning as it was to touch her, she did have her uses. Once the footsteps moved on, leaving the room behind, he cursed silently. Hating the feeling of hiding away from everyone in society, he shouldn’t have to hide, he did nothing wrong. It was the law of nature to remove all threats of of offspring that wasn’t his.

Feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket, laying against his leg in silence. After getting away from the school, hiding around corners and then, paying a taxi to take him to the hospital, he charmed his way into the back of the hospital. Never wanting to chance his parents getting a hold of him, tracking him down, he silenced his phone, the constant ringing from his parents and Shirou’s parents as well. Now, as he waited for the information that he paid for, waiting for the nurse who had taken a liking to him. Suppressing a shudder at the memory of her touch on his skin, he had to hold back the disgust at touching her. Since if he made one wrong move, if he said just the wrong thing, the nurse could tail and run. She would turn him in if she were to find out that he was the one who caused the canine to be admitted to the hospital. And while bile would rise in his throat when she approached him, he knew that she would be the only resource he could use to get Shirou out of the hospital and on his way towards his new home.

Glancing at his watch, watching the hands slowly count down to the right time, to when he could leave with his prize in hand. Of when everything would be clear for him to sweep Shirou away. The lie that he had told that nurse, woven to help him with the first part, was almost complete. Waiting for the the right time so he could slip out of the room and take Shirou away towards what was waiting for him. For them. What especially waited for Shirou lay on the boat that he took from his parent’s seaside villa, which was now secured in a private port, paid a little money that he had taken from his parents. What waited for the both of them, the fortune that was spent on it lay waiting to be used. Feeling the corners of his lips curling into what could be called a smile before he schooled his features as the doorknob rattled for a second before being turned and the door slowly opened as the enamored nurse stepped inside, closing it softly behind her.

If the one he was manipulating was of the same species, a female and a wolf, he would have no problem taking her as a partner. But since she was nothing but a snake, a mixed breed as well, the bitch was beneath him, her only purpose was to be used by him. To be used by all. A source of information and that was all she was good for. Swallowing back the churning in his stomach, he watched her approach. The confidence that she showed, as though she was proud of herself for attracting a heavyweight. ‘Little bitch,’ he thought to himself as he eyed her, ‘so easy to wrap around my finger. Give her a little attention and she’ll be ready to bend to by will.’

“So what did you find out?” He asked, reaching out to pull the snake closer, feeling the shiver that ran through her small body. Catching the slight twitching of her nose and a soft inhale before a look of confusion crossed her face. Narrowing his eyes at the shake of her head, confused at her actions, though he couldn’t expect much from her. After all, with being a lightweight, her senses were lacking in all the departments, especially her sense of smell. Sniffing at the air, catching a faint odor that seemed to come out nowhere and belonging to no one. Cocking his head, he repeated his question.

“Well, he’s expected to stay in the hospital for at least another week. Though he’s listed as critical, his doctor has been talking about downgrading his condition once they’re sure that the child he carries survives.” The woman before him didn’t notice the flinch of disgust at the mention of the child.

“You’ll do what I’ve requested, right?” His words were hypnotic, watching her attempt to reach out, hesitate before dropping her hand.

“I will. Will… will you actually tell me why?” The curiousness that she showed and the lie that he told and will continue to tell, nodding his head.

“I’ll tell you everything once Shirou is safely away from the hospital. Now go, I’m sure that you’ll get to get back to your rounds.” The look of happiness that crossed the girl’s face, the coloring of her cheeks, as though she was tinting them to draw his attention even more. Disgusting. “Just remember, you mustn’t tell anyone about me or about you need to do. Just distract any visitors and make sure that the way is clear for me, so I can escort him out. Can you do that?”

The nurse nodded, giving him a tentative smile before heading back to the door, watching her pause and look over his shoulder. Mikkel just smiled and held a finger to his lips, silently telling her that she must keep her word and keep what he told her in private. That she must keep silent on everything. Once the door closed with a soft click, he returned back to the window and glanced out while hiding behind the curtains. “Just one more day,” he told himself quietly, already ticked off by the nurse’s attitude. Trust someone beneath his station to forget theirs, so sure that when someone strong and above them showed them attention that their rank would rise as well. Though, it helped that some madararui were desperate enough for for money that they’d be willing to break the law. Not that they knew what they were helping and if they knew what he had planned, they wouldn’t have been so eager to help.

Glancing away from the window and towards the bag that the nurse had brought him earlier, the doctor’s coat that she pilfered along with a bottle of chloroform. When she had voiced her concerns as to why he needed such a powerful chemical, the look that he had shot her had shut her up and kept any questions that she may have had about it quiet. Hidden deeper in the bag was all the goodies that he wanted to use on Shirou, feeling a shiver of pleasure running through his body at the thought. Turning back to the window, he couldn’t help but wonder where Shirou’s parents were looking for him and knew that they’d never think to check that the hospital. That he’s right under their nose the whole time.

“What am I going to do with you, Shirou? Right now, just think of it as justification for all the wrongs you’ve done against me.” It never occurred to him that all these “wrongs” against him were all in his mind. That he was owed everything that had been screwed up was nothing by his imagination. “Yes, I’ll make sure that you’re carrying my child before I make sure to get ride of that child that you harbor. And make you watch as I do so.” Closing the curtain behind him, sitting down on a chair that was hidden in the far corner, envisioning what he wanted to do to the traitorous wolf.

~

From the depths of his dreams, he could hear the murmuring and whispering, faint voices talking quietly among themselves. The questions that didn’t make sense, the slight rising of voices from earlier that had woken him briefly. Catching a look of surprise as she held a clipboard in her hands, the softly spoken voice that resembled a hiss in his sleep filled mind before drifted back to sleep, unable to voice the question. Now, he struggled to open his eyes, squinting in the dark before he managed to open them fully, waiting for the blurriness to dissipate. The same nurse from before, movement from the shadows.

“Oh, you’re awake?” A familiar voice drawled, the flicker of raw power that licked at his skin before the nurse look over her shoulder for a moment before sending him a look that was borderline apologetic. The steps closer to him and as he struggled to understand what she was saying, her mouth moving before the sudden, ripping from his arm. He wanted to reach up, to clasp her arm and demand what the hell she was doing. And now, as she held up a hollow needle that now dripped with blood before the woman turned away, unplugging the machinery and wheeling the iv away into a corner. Body weak, struggling to move and feeling as though his body was laden with bricks, unable to lift his hand to brush away the tears that had slipped down his face.

“Aww, did that hurt?” The cooing, mock like words as the figure stepped out of the shadows and towards his bed, revealing the owner of the voice as panic filled him. Fighting to move, struggling against a weight that he couldn’t see.

“W-what-” He winced at the cotton dryness that filled his mouth, his words slurred in a way that was unlike him. Swallowing thickly, the prickle pain in the back of his throat as he struggled to speak, finding it nearly impossible.

“You want to know what’s going on right? Why you’re in the hospital? Well,” he would have have shuddered, would have fought off the hand that reached out and pressed firmly down on his chest. “I’m going to get what I want, what I’ve been promised. You fell down the stairs at your school. Well, not really. That fucking middleweight of yours caught you and cushioned your fall after I pushed you. I had hoped that the fall would rid you of that fucking child you carry inside you The sharp gasp from the nurse in the room and he was momentarily forgotten as Mikkel turned towards to the shocked nurse.

“Y-y-you lied to me!” The near panic that coated her stumbling words and the curl of lips that he caught the look that the wolf sent her.

“I didn’t lie as much as you think I did. Yeah, I did lie, but I just led you to believe what you wanted to believe. But you are going to finish what I paid you to do.”

“But- I thought you chosen me-“

“Oh, okay. You got me there. You thought I was the same as you, a snake of the highest pedigree. But the thing is, I’m not a fucking snake, rather, my control over my soul is something you can’t even imagine. I fucked you and let me tell you, it was the worst thing I’ve ever done and I’ll never do it again. Now,” Mikkel’s voice dropped in pitch as he watched the woman step back, her face rapidly paling. “Do what I asked you to do. I will tell you that you don’t want to cross me.” Trying to ignore the pain that continued to radiate through his arm, blood slowly trickling where the needle had been ripped out. He barely caught the apologetic words that were whispered quietly while trembling hands worked at the gurney that must have been wheeling in while he was out.

“Is the drug you gave him working?” Drug? Struggling to sit up, his body weak before the hand against his chest returned, keeping him down. “Don’t answer, it’s obvious that the drug is working? Where did you put that damned snake that shred the room with him?” The pride that the madararui woman had broke, her shoulders shaking. The cool hand on his that was placed on his arm, Shirou could feel the trembling of the woman’s body.

“I-I’m so sorry,” the tears that slipped free and fell from the woman’s cheeks, landing on his skin, “i-if I hadn’t paid any-” A cry of pain and the weight that was pressed against him as the woman was shoved close to him, her face just inches from his. Over powering scent of fear, her head jerked back at an angle , the sight of the snake’s bared throat, the movement as the nurse swallowed.

“I don’t need,” the words hissed through clenched teeth, winding in the snake’s hair, “your conscious right now. What I do need is for you to do what I fucking paid you to do, you stupid bitch. Now, tell me, where did you send that bastard who came in whit Shirou?” Trembling with anger, rage had him tightening his fingers in the woman’s hair, jerking her head back even further as he leaned in. “I’m not going to allow you to fuck this up for me. I gave you the money to move him away from the room and to keep those two away from the room.”

“I did w-what you wanted- h-he’s been released form the h-hospital. A-and his parents have been told that’s he needs to be secluded, b0but they’re not g-going to believe it for very long.” The words trailed off in a sob, releasing his hold on the woman and stepped back, letting her fall to her knees. Paying her little attention, he turned back towards the bag that he had dropped earlier, the bottle of chloroform and the rag that he snagged earlier.

“Shirou, Shirou,” looking as he broke the seal of the bottle and poured just enough to dampen the rag before placing the bottle back into the bag, “just relax, Shirou, this won’t hurt a bit and when you wake up, it’ll be the start of a new life. For you and for me.” He could see the panic in Shirou’s eyes and watched the heavyweight fight the drug that was flowing through his veins as he stepped closer. Being careful not to breath in the fumes that were wafting up from the rage. Uncharacteristic of him, reaching out to hold Shirou’s jaw as he placed the rag over the male’s mouth and nose, watching the heavyweight struggle to hold his breath and the sudden gasp as the wolf took a breath, inhaling the fumes before going slack. A minute passed, waiting to see if the drug had actually knocked the heavyweight out before tossing the rag over his shoulder and shooting a glance at the broken female. Situated in in the corner, having crawled away unnoticed. Just a few words from him had broken the lightweight snake.

“Really, have you no back bone? You wouldn’t survive in the world if what I told you could easily break you. But then again,” he grinned as he approached her, starring intently into her eyes as he knelt down on the floor. “You’re just a lightweight after all. You don’t have the guts to stand up to me or to any heavyweights.” The look of hatred that flashed in her eyes had him chuckling. “That’s a decent start, but it’s too late, you won’t be able to do much anyway.” Lifting his hand and pressing two fingers against the woman’s forehead. A look of concentration flashed across his face as he did what everyone in his line has done, passed down from mother to father and he wondered, pondering the idea of manipulating Shirou in the way he was manipulating the woman before him. Seconds later, he dropped his fingers away and watching with pleasure as the nurse’s eyes glazed, unfocused before closing and slipping off into unconsciousness. Standing up and stepping back as her body slumped over. All of her memories of him and of what he did, his actions and all his words were wiped away. He would leave her to explain something she wouldn’t and couldn’t remember.

A near silent beeping, an alarm he set up to remind himself that the time to go was near, to leave with his prize. Opening the room door slowly, looking up and down the hallway before returning to Shirou. With ease, picking up the wolf, turning and depositing him on the gurney that the nurse had wheeled in earlier. At that time of night, he was told, that the security was slack, that no one would really question him if he had the white doctors coat. Though, the nurse had warned, he might draw attention to himself since majority of the nurses that worked the night shift took turns doing their rounds at night. Once he had Shirou on the gurney, a light sheet pulled up, he grabbed both his bag and the white coat, slipping it on before hiding the bag underneath the sheet, next to Shirou’s body before wheeling the heavyweight out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the security camera and smirked to himself. The nurse wasn’t the only one he manipulated, the security guard who fell for his charm, did him a “favor” by cutting the video feed of the security cameras in the hallway. He only had a short amount of time to get what he needed done before the video feed would be returned and as he hurried down the hallway towards the elevator.

Quickly pressing the button, even as the call of “Hold that elevator” echoed in the quiet hallway, he watched with satisfaction as the metal doors opened for him. As he wheeled the gurney inside, turning to press the close button hard and willed the doors to close quickly before the man reached him and the elevator. He wouldn’t admit to the spark of fear that filled him when the man had called to him when he pushed Shirou down the hallway, forcing him to pick up the pace to the elevator. When he had glanced out of the corner of his eye, the white coat that was similar to his. The curious questions that the man had asked, wanting to know why he was wheeling a patient so late at night had him cursing that damned nurse. That stupid bitch had lied to him. If he didn’t have to hurry to meet the taxi that he ordered to meet him down in the basement parking, he would have shown her the reason why one shouldn’t double cross him. Willing the elevator to move faster, glancing down at Shirou and watching the slow rise and fall of the wolf’s chest.

“Now you’re mine. And you will show the world that all females, no matter what strength and mark, should be put in their place.” His voice echoed in the silent machine, trailing off into what he thought would be a comfortable silence, except for the faint mumble of the unconscious male. The rumble of a name that had his hand striking out, hitting Shirou across the face with such force, nearly splitting the heavyweight’s bottom lip. “You’re going to pay for that,” he hissed into Shirou’s ear, “and you better pray that you don’t fuck it up. Though it may be my luck that you do.” His eyes watched the floor numbers light up as the elevator slowly descended, finally coming to a rest at the last stop, the basement parking lot. Holding his breath as the metal doors parted with ease, glancing around before throwing the blanket off the male and scooping the male in his arms, purposely jostling Shirou’s injured arm. Chuckling at the pained expression that Shirou had shown when the nurse had ripped out the iv and the flinch that crossed the heavyweight’s face. The fear that the heavyweight had for him, he knew he was right about his soon to be bitch, the could put the fear into Shirou about who would rule this relationship.

Stepping further into the parking garage, the dim lights working in his favor as the rumble of the car engine as the vehicle pulled up and came to a stop next to him. The window rolled down and the irritated look that the driver gave him, narrowing of eyes as the monkey looked at the bundle in his arms and back up to his face. “Look buddy, you ordered a cab this late at night and you’re showing up past the agreed time?” The shake of the older male’s head. “I don’t know who you think you are, but I’ve been charging you-“

The smile that he gave the driver, showing his canine before forcing himself not to snap. This was the only cab company that would comply to his request. “Even though I’m a little late, my actions don’t require questions, especially by someone like you. Now, open the damned door so I can get in.” Watching as the monkey glanced at the bundle in his arms again, skin paling quickly before unbuckling his belt and getting out to open the door for him. Ignoring the apology the monkey driver gave him, he kept his hold on the heavyweight as he slipped inside the car. Catching the curious look that the driver gave and the horrified expression when the monkey caught Shirou’s split lip. “Don’t ask questions, it’ll be better you just do your job. And if you get me there faster, I’ll double the payment.” The hesitant silence and the swallow before nodding.

“F-fine. Where am I taking you?”

“Didn’t your damned dispatcher give you the information? You’re taking me to Kanazawa. There’s a harbor that you’ll take me to.” The driver went silent, most likely calculating the fave that he would rack in. One last look he was given, nodding before the driver closed the door before climbing back inside the taxi. Sitting back in the seat, turning and dumping Shirou on the bench seat beside him. The faint whimper from Shirou, watching the wolf curl into himself as he slept, watching the trembling form before turning to stare out the window. Despite his bravado, he knew of the consequences that would tail him, with taking Shirou by force. The small, rational side of his mind tried to argue, to tell him that he wouldn’t have just Shirou’s parents on his trail, but his parents as well. The money that he swiped from the safe that his father used, the credit card and the money from his parents bank, all stolen so he could buy a womb worm to use on the heavyweight. Oh, he could have waited, could wait until his parents settled everything, but that wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. If he did it his parents way, he would have lost his chance in Shoring Shirou how this relationship would be. His fingers reached out, trailing up the male’s jaw before tangling in in dark hair. Jerking the heavyweight’s head back at a sharp angle, baring the male’s adams apple.

“How easy would it be just to slice across your throat. One quick moment or maybe, remove those fucking vocal cords of yours, all so you won’t scream when I take you.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the look that the driver shot him through the rear view mirror before the monkey looked away. The confusion that the monkey had worn and the widening of his eyes. Though the man hadn’t understood what he had whispered, he most likely caught onto the malice that laced his words.

As his companion slept on, unaware of where they were going, Mikkel glanced out the window as the taxi slowly made it’s way along the highway. The slow trek that would soon take them to the harbor where the stolen boat was waiting. The womb worm that still lay in the expensive packaging, waiting to be open and used.

~

Biting down hard on his lower lip, cursing himself for being released early, though he knew he shouldn’t complain. After all, he did his best to save Shirou and all accounts that everyone had given, he did save Shirou and his unborn child. Saving the one he loved. Still, he winced as he attempted to straighten his arm, the pain of having his arm being pushed back into it’s socket. Despite the pain and the throbbing in his head, he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. The jealousy that Madarame showed when he questioned the blond’s intentions, demanding to know what he wanted with Shirou. He could read the hostility in the heavyweight’s voice, the agitation that the blond showed before being escorted out of the room. Glancing at the sling that the hospital had given him, tossed on his bed before dismissing the cloth completely. His arm was sore, sure, but he didn’t need it. He didn’t want Madarame to hold it over to him, to say that he wasn’t even a match for Shirou. Not that the heavyweight’s words would deter him from being by Shirou’s side.

The fact that it took the Shirou’s accident to cause the blond heavyweight to come crawling to Shirou’s side. It irritated him that Madarame thought he could get away with his actions, to show up with his tail between his legs and confess to the sleeping wolf. And while he told Shirou that he loved him, he couldn’t help the nervous feeling that had filled him. The uncertainty. Would Shirou believe Madarame’s words? Would the wolf give in and stay by the blond’s side, despite the verbal abuse that Madarame had heaped on him? Or, dare he get his hopes up? That Shirou would choose him. The quickening of his heart at the thought, it was the knock on his door that roused him from his thoughts, being opened without waiting for an answer from him.

“Hiromasa-ni?” The smile that was just as similar to his, though he could see the worry in the snake’s dark eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard that you ended up in the same hospital that Shima and I work at. But by the time we made it to work and down to yours and Fujiwara-kun’s room, really, the operating room has been really busy, the nurse told me that you were discharged. And that all visitors for Fujiwara-kun were discouraged.” The large figure of his brother leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest as his brother eyed him. “Which is really strange, considering when I checked his file, he was noted to be released in a few days, pending on his heath. Something is strange, Oushou. The nurse’s behavior was suspicious and if you’re serious about Fujiwara-kun, you should investigate.”

Normally his brother wasn’t serious with him, wasn’t one to give brotherly advice. Being much younger than Hiromasa didn’t give him much of a chance to get close and build the bond that normal brothers had. But the seriousness that rang in his brother’s words and the hard look in the viper’s eyes had him nodding. Ignoring the twinge of pain as he finished getting dressed, looking up to see the nod of approval from his brother. Ever since Hiromasa finally got Shima and had their twins, his brother seemed to mellow out enough, though he did have a habit of tensing up when others approached either Shima or their children. Grabbing what he needed, pushing past his brother before pausing.

“Let me guess, mom is fawning over Masaru-kun, right?”

The shaking of broad shoulders as Hiromasa held in a laugh.

“Yeah, and getting closer to Shimako-chan as well. It’s taking her a little longer to get over the prejudice of having a mongoose grandchild.” He caught the proud smile that Hiromasa wore before he gave his brother an almost awkward pat on his shoulder in thanks and left the solitude of his bedroom. Taking the steps two at a time, his footsteps light and making barely a sound, pausing at the landing to slip his shoes on before leaving. As much as he wanted to see his niece and nephew, to spoil them and show them that he should be their favorite uncle, the urgency that he had caught in his brother’s voice made the decision for him. Sounds of his mother and the two kids masked the sounds of the door opening and closing softly behind him. He didn’t bother telling his mother that he was leaving, the earful that he had gotten, the pride in her eyes and the commendation that she gave when she escorted him home. Hope rode on his shoulders to continue the family line, to do what Shirou’s parents were doing, though not in the scale and the backhanded way.

Praying silently that the worry and the fear that the viper conveyed was just his brother’s imagination, he never knew how right his brother’s words were.

~

The normally quiet hallway was busy with nurses scrambling and doctors as he exited the elevator, looking around to see a few officers that were taking down statements while another was muttering to himself, passing him by. A door slamming as the one who treated him and Shirou caught sight of him and quickly approached, his expression a mixture of worry and anger. “Aogiri-san, where is here?”

“Where is who? What’s going on?”

The crease between the doctor’s eye brows grew as the frown continued to grow. The dismissal like look before heavy sigh. “If you don’t know where he is, then you’re of little use to us.” The doctor made to move around him, stopping when his arm shot out, grabbing the older male by the upper arm.

“What’s going on? Where’s Shirou?” His lip curled in a snarl as his grip tightened and while the doctor before him was older and most likely stronger, he couldn’t help but revel in the pleasure at the flinch that the male gave him. The older male looked away before sighing again.

“When I went in to check on him, his bed was empty and his possessions were gone. Nothing was left behind, nothing except a very confused nurse. We-we called Fujiwara-san’s parents, the knew nothing. That their son should still be in the hospital until his condition stabilizes.” When he tried to question the doctor once more, the male jerked out of his hold. “Yes, before you even ask, we do have security cameras situated through out this hallway and the entire hospital building. But the video feed for the cameras of this hallway had been cut.” The expression that the male wore changed to that of suspicion and of anger, as though he was already piecing the puzzle together in his head. “As if this was an inside job. Now, if you excuse me, I need to speak and fully explain to Fujiwara-san’s parents. I need to explain what happened to their son.”

He could only watch as the doctor flitted away, his steps hesitant before he himself rushed down the hall towards the room that he had shared with Shirou. Pausing in the doorway, stepping inside before turning his head to avoid the stench that reached his nose. Overwhelming, a scent of decay that had his stomach rolling and churning. Covering his nose and mouth with the back of his hand, venturing further inside step by step. Feeling the curious gazes of those that passed by, peeking inside with curiosity, he ignored them all as he gazed around the room. Filtering out Shirou’s scent, one that he was more than familiar with and attempted to focus on the scent that gave off that sickening feeling. He knew, if the doctors and the nurses didn’t know, that this must be from the one that Shirou was arranged to meet and breed. It couldn’t be anyone else.

The sudden vibrating and shrill ringing and while he hoped that it would be Shirou on the other end, he held back his disappointment when he heard Shirou’s parents on the other end. He shouldn’t have left, shouldn’t have listened to the insistence of that damned nurse-

“I-it’s that nurse!” He interrupted the barrage of questions from the older woman on the phone. “The nurse that was assigned to the room that Shirou and I were using. She was extremely insistent that I should be discharged early. She wouldn’t even let me speak to the doctor. Pretty much pushed me out of the room herself.” Pulling the phone away from his ear, looking over his shoulder to see Shirou’s parents and another couple following close behind. The group froze, catching the foul stench that was left behind before the couple behind Shirou’s parents rapidly paled and whispered to themselves.

“Oushou-chan, if you know anything, anything, let me know. Let us both know. I-I was wrong,” Mischa admitted, looking at the young male, “I should have listened to you. To all the warnings that you gave.” She shook her head before taking the information that Oushou her. The slight incline of the snake’s head, catching the narrowing of Oushou’s eyes. The presence behind her and Soujirou, Nadya and Daimen. The familiar mop of blond hair, the one that denied his child, her grandchild. A sheepish look when the heavyweight caught her stare, ignoring the cool look that the Russian couple gave the blond.

“Why are you here, Madarame-san? From what I’ve been told, you’ve denounced the child as yours, correct?”

“Even if I said that, that doesn’t mean-“

“You said the first thing that came to your mind when others asked, right?”

The clearing of a throat, interrupting the answer the reptile was about to give.

“We don’t have time for this. If he doesn’t know the whereabouts of my son or yours, he needs to leave.”

For once in her life, she agreed with the girl that she had grown up with back in Russia. She knew that Nadya was concerned with the situation more than she let on. The news that she had let slip, the overwhelming stench that Mikkel had left behind. The papers that she had slipped to her when they rushed to the hospital just a few days before, after the phone call, seemed to let on more than the young male most likely meant to. Their search for Mikkel was futile, having hired different private investigators in the country and a few from abroad. The privacy that they had given her and Soujirou when Shirou had been admitted to the hospital, leaving them to search on their own. But the phone call she had given them, the news about Shirou’s disappearance from the hospital had confirmed that their son was behind it all.

“Despite what you think, I’m ready to accept my role as a father to Fujiwara’s baby. I just-“

“It may be too late for you to get in touch with your sensitive side, Madarame-san. You’ve done enough damage-“

“Ah, excuse me,” the peek of a head as a nurse looked in, blanching at the overpowering scent and power, the noticeable trembling of her body before she swallowed. “T-th-there’s someone t-that thinks t-they m-may h-have in-information that m-may h-help y-you-” The nurse didn’t have the opportunity to finish the message, her soul giving in to the overwhelming force that the group presented, revealing a small tabby cat. Silence before another nurse paused as she walked by, bending down to pick up the nekomata and excused herself. The one that the nurse must have been talking about stepped up before taking a back in nervousness. As the man spoke, his words cemented their fears.

~

Rolling his shoulders as his aggravation grew, building as the drive took longer than he thought it would, adding to his already building rage. It didn’t help that he had to duck down earlier, scrambling for the bottle of chloroform in his bag, reapplying it to a rag hidden in his bag, knocking the canine out when Shirou had stirred. It wouldn’t do him any good if Shirou woke up and told the driver what had happened. If the wolf had begged the driver to pull over and let him out. Once the taxi had pulled up to the harbor at the edge of Kanazawa, shadowed by large fishing boats, the yacht that he had stolen lay hidden away from them. Grabbing the money that he had brought and converted, tossing it over the seat to the driver before forcing the door open, dragging the wolf to the edge. For all that he paid for, he was glad that the driver seemed to take instructions without asking questions.

At the dawn of twilight, the sun slowly sinking away, he used the light from the taxi’s headlights to navigate the docks, towards the spot that he docked the boat he stolen from his parents. Moving and struggling to carry the heavyweight on board, stepping on the dipping boat and cursing, nearly dropping Shirou when he stumbled, slamming against the door jam. Down the stairs that led to the private bedroom that the yacht held, dumping the canine on the bed before heading back up the steps and on to the deck. In little time, he had the boat out of the slip and away from the marina , slowly trekking up the coast and out to sea. It would take him some time to make it towards the coastal city of Vladivostok, where a summer home lay in waiting for him and his new bride. Just next to the border with China, he could rest up before taking Shirou and disappearing further into the interior of Russia and come out the victor.

Glancing in to check on Shirou before closing the door and locking it from the outside. It wouldn’t do him any good if the male woke up and escaped. A small laugh at the thought of the wolf trying to escape, jumping off the side of the boat and drowning in the process. Setting the course, programming the navigation software that his father had installed, he fingered the phone in his pocket before pulling it out. Turning the power on, the shrill ring that immediately came on to alert him of how many messages he had, most likely demanding to know where he was and why he had Shirou. And, as luck would happen, the screen began to flash as a call finally got through. His mother’s name and number, shaking his head and let it slip out of his fingers and into the water below, the glowing screen flickered before most likely short circuiting.

His parents, so possessive of their toys and everything they owned, had a top of the line security in place on this boat. And he, who hadn’t even been allowed to be near the boat, fumbled and managed to disable the software earlier, though not in a way that others would have thought. Glancing down at the little scars that laced his fingers that had finally healed, his lips curled in a knowing smirk, wires that he had ripped, cutting everything that had to do with the security of the boat. Though it meant that he couldn’t fully rely on the auto pilot for the full course, it was better than being tracked. With plenty of fuel and food, time was now his side, he set the speed to a comfortable pace and returned to the door, unlocking it and stepping inside. In the moonlight that streamed through high placed windows, bathing the male in a soft, pale like glow. If he was romantic, he would have taken his time working Shirou up into a frenzy with brief touches and well placed bites. If he was a gentle person, he would treat the canine like he was made of gold, like Shirou was the only important person in his life and world. But he’s none of these. He isn’t nice and he knows it as he strides close to the bed, reaching for the bag that held the instruments to get what he wanted. An insistent itch in his lungs, creeping up the back of his throat and he shook his head, ignoring the feeling.

“First,” he murmured to himself, glancing at the hospital clothes that Shirou wore, “we’ll have to get you prepped, Shirou. Need to get you ready to carry my child. With something that will help me rise to the top of society. I’ll have my parent’s line of banks and the hotels that your parents run. And what everyone desires and will covet, the strength of a pure blooded child to bring together a powerful family that’ll make everyone jealous-“

Breaking off his words, the pain in his chest and the fit of coughing, almost violent in nature that forced him to double over until his coughing subsided. Attempting to swallow, pulling his hand away to see the flecks of blood coating his palm of his hand.

“N-no, it couldn’t be.” Falling to his knees before scrambling up and rushing to the small bathroom, flipping on the light that was situated above a mirror over the sink. “NO!” Despite the protest he made, his body told him the truth. Blood decorated his lips and his teeth, staining them a horrible color. Rubbing the back of his hand fiercely across his mouth, scrubbing and attempting to wipe away the blood before he ducked his head and slammed his fist into the mirror that hung above the sink. The sting of pain as he punched the mirror again and again, watching and uncaring that the reflective material cracked and shattered as his knuckles made contact the glass once more, ripping at the stretched skin.

It wasn’t fair, with everything going for him and now this? After years of being told that he was to produce a pure blooded, the weight of his parents words carrying him through the years, living under his parent’s expectations only to lead to this?

Narrowed eyes glared down at the shattered pieces of the mirror that lay in the porcelain bowl, grabbing a large piece of the broken mirror and returning to the bedroom. Dragging his hand across his mouth once more, smearing the blood that lingered on his mouth and adding more from his split knuckles, striding quickly towards the bed and kneeling down. Crawling over and straddling Shirou’s body, snatching the edge of the medical gown and using the shard of mirror to tear apart the flimsy cloth, baring the wolf to him. Upper lip curling into a snarl as he stared down at the slumbering wolf.

‘Look at him,’ his soul whispered restlessly, ‘sleeping peacefully while I-‘ swallowing and biting his tongue, he will not show any type of weakness, wouldn’t tell the one below him what was happening. After all, it wasn’t a females place to know the workings of his mind. All Shirou had to do was birth his child, a healthy child and raise it the proper way a child of a top heavyweight should be raised. The bare back before him, free of blemishes and marks, calling and beckoning him to do what instinct wanted him to do. Mikkel settled on threading his fingers through Shirou’s hair and jerking his head back an awkward angle. Baring his teeth in a snarl as he let his soul flare to it’s strongest, calling to the one who would soon be his. Waiting for the wolf to wake, his fingers itching to reach out and grab the piece of mirror that he had set aside, to press it against the male’s throat and just drag it across and watch him beg for his life.

It wasn’t fair, goddammit! Just when things were going his way, his body betrayed him. It shouldn’t be him! He’s always been in the perfect health. It was the moan of confusion, the thick swallow that drew him from his frenzied thoughts. Releasing his hold on Shirou, letting the male’s head drop back onto the pillows that covered the bed to lean back. His plans couldn’t differ to what he had set, despite this setback that his body had presented. Looking around the darkening room, the white box and the instructions that he had pulled out before he had docked the boat. Leaving the slowly waking figure on the bed to head back to the bathroom, ignoring the mess of the broken mirror to grab the necessary items that he needed to clean Shirou out. He counted himself lucky enough to know that the male hadn’t eaten anything since being brought into the hospital, so he didn’t have to fully clean the heavyweight out, only enough to make sure the pure womb worm planted correctly. A sound that resembled a groan, he pulled out the hose and set aside the nozzle before quickly picking up the scattered glass from the floor. By the time he heard the muttering voice of the wolf, he was ready.

~

Awaking with a start, looking up only to drop his head when his temples throbbed in protest. His voice muttering, low and hoping to keep from being noticed by the strong presence that had pulled him from his slumber. Struggling to swallow through a dry mouth, he attempted to reach out for his glasses only to come up empty. “Whe-” He swallowed again and licked at his bottom lip, flinching at the sharp pain as the tip of his tongue traced and pulled away, his fingers coming up to touch what his tongue had found. Wishing he had a mirror or something he could look into to see the injury that he didn’t have earlier.

“Are you looking for these?”

The familiar, hated voice had him jerking his head up and looking over his shoulder towards the blurry figure behind him. Body trembling, nervous and fear racing through him and for the first time, he realized he was naked. Flushing hotly and attempting to cover his body, he bit his tongue as he tried to speak. “Wh-where am I?!” He demanded, ignoring the stumbling in his voice as he glared at approaching figure.

“Why do you care? All you should worry about is how you’ll feel after I fuck you. You’re familiar with this, I take it?”

The white device that was held up to him and while it was blurry, coming into focus as it was shoved closer to his face, he could make it out. Struggling to his feet, tangling in the remains of a hospital gown and falling to the floor in a heap. Rocking motions and the faint light that streamed through the window, Shirou struggled to his feet and trying to ignore the embarrassment of his nudity. He should have known that the bigger male would follow him, should have known how violent and vicious the wolf was. The strong body behind him as Mikkel moved closer, threading his fingers through his hair.

“Don’t you see?” The murmured words as he was jerked back, head pulled back to expose his jugular. “You shouldn’t have tried to fuck me over. Just see it from my way, won’t you? My chosen partner, my bitch went and fucked another, doesn’t your soul scream at the injustice? Mine does and right now, it screams for more. You will clean yourself out and you will- no, I think I would prefer to make sure that the womb worm I bought gets planted. Then,” he could hear the grin in Mikkel’s voice as the stench escaped, a smell that he could read and understand. Attempting to hold his breath and struggle to pull away when the hand that was placed along his stomach, fingertips returning to the same spot that they had tried to dig into just days before.

“Well, you know what I’m going to do to you, do you?” Breathing quietly through his mouth, trying not to take in more of the male’s scent that caused his stomach to clench and roll and when he didn’t answer, he felt himself being dragged away from the spot. The slam of his head into the wall, being pulled into the bathroom and forced inside. The door closed with a click and the body that leaned against it, preventing him from escaping. Eyes darting to the broken skin of Mikkel’s knuckles, blood drying to the bloodied mess of his mouth and finally towards the broken mirror. “You should know what to do, don’t you? You’ve already done it once before.”

“But-“

“No, no buts! Either you do it or I do it for you. In fact, I would rather do it for you.” The clatter of the sharp mirror being placed aside and the items thrown at him, managing to catch one though it slipped as he stumbled backwards. “Tsk, tsk. I never took you as a klutz, Shirou. Weak? Yeah. Clumsy? No. But I guess that comes with being,” he caught the curl of the male’s lip and the shudder that shook the heavyweight’s frame, “pregnant. You just better not be like that when you’re carrying my child. Now,” the few steps that were between him and Mikkel disappeared as the amber eyed male stepped forward, intent on cleaning him out, “you know what needs to be done.”

Licking his lips and trying to suppress the tremble of disgust and fear when a hand came up, pressing against his chest. The rough chuckle a as he struggled to speak before managing a full sentence. “I-I can do it myself.” Keeping his back towards the wall as he bent over, picking up what he had dropped and didn’t catch. He didn’t want to think about what the male would do to him if he dared to disobey. Or worse, if he got the notion in his head to force something even worse. Under the watchful eye, he did what he had done the first time. Keeping his eyes averted from the glee filled expression that Mikkel wore, he felt shame fill him, wincing and biting the side of his lip as the cold nozzle brushed against his hole. Forcing his body to relax and accept the tip of the nozzle, he caught the widening of amber eyes and the know it all smile that completely belied the message those eyes were giving him.

It took longer then the last time, a hand on his upper arm as fingers tightened, turning and forcing him against the wall. “You did the hard part, let me take care of this,” the long, white device and the larva that was placed on the very tip was slowly waved in his face, “all you have to do is just relax and I’ll take care of everything else.” Free of the hand that had continued to tightened around his arm, finding himself pressed against the wall as fingers crept along the back of his neck. Pushing back against the pressure, a sound escaped his throat as he strained against the hand. A rough chuckle as heated and nearly putrid breath rolled over his skin. “Not much strength, but that’s to be expected of a female like you. After I get this planted in you and make sure that it fully takes, I’ll make sure that you’ll get something to eat. It won’t do me and you any good if you waste away with nothing to eat.”

He couldn’t help the scream that escaped, cutting it off as he bit his tongue and clenched his eyes tightly against the pain that washed through him. “Perfect, Shirou,” a pleased chuckle, “if you scream from just this device, just think of how you’ll scream for me when I fuck you.” Heart in his throat, his legs trembling and struggling to himself while he tried to reach behind himself only to be stopped by a strong grasp on his wrist. Vise like and circling even tighter, it was the twist, holding his hand at angle that surely promised a quick break with another move. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you take it out. I’ll break your arm if I have to to keep you from pulling it out. And then were will you be? On a boat and unable to swim with a broken arm. So why don’t you just do as you’re told and just sleep for a while.”

Fingers rising quickly, pressing against the center of his forehead. A white noise filled his ears as his eyes fluttered close and the last thing he saw before he slipped away was the hint of sharp teeth as the heavyweight male smirked. Never feeling the pain of collapsing in the bathroom nor the feel of arms gathering him up and carrying him to the bed.

Despite that everything that had happened, he was having more fun then he thought he would. Glancing down at the unconscious male in his arms before dropping him the bed. Eyes trailing down Shirou’s bare back, pausing at the blood that slowly trickled out from the tiny rip along Shirou’s hole. He enjoyed the pained scream that Shirou gave and he wanted more of the look that had flashed across the canine’s face. A longing that grew, wanting more. To experiment and see how much the wolf could handle. Fingertips traced the edge of the bloody hole, giving the tip of the device a little push before stepping back. Patience, he had to have patience. It wouldn’t happen instantly and at the minimum of six hours. Blowing out a breath and glancing around the room to the small pile of clothes on the floor, items he had snatched before getting Shirou out of the hospital room. The sight of Shirou’s phone gave him an idea, a chance to torment Shirou’s parents and that fucking bastard that knocked his bitch up. To humiliate the heavyweight even more. Holding back the chuckle that turned into a strangled cough that left a strong, copper taste in his mouth.

It was coming on faster then he had thought, attacking more viciously then one would have thought. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Shirou’s parents were after. And while his parents were both healthy, they knew Shirou’s parents had investigated them and they, in turn, had done the same. But they, neither his nor Shirou’s, would have counted on his body harboring the same disease that he hid from his parents. Symptoms rising up only to die down, as if giving him a warning and biding its time, almost disappearing on him until just a few days ago. While he may not be able to stop it, he wasn’t about to let it stop him when he was this close to getting what he wanted. Closing the door to the bedroom and locking it behind him, he let out the breath he was holding. The scent his body was giving off, alerting those around, just another mysterious symptom that plagued wolves. Forcing himself to move away from the bedroom and up to the deck, he tried to ignore the rolling of his stomach that had nothing to do with seasickness.

~

He thought it was the strange feeling of pain that pierced his body, the slide and fullness that he remembered that rose him from his slip. Soul stirring with agitation as the pain increased, snapping his eyes open when his body was forced up onto its knees. “Finally, you’re awake. Took you long enough.” The stench returned, hitting him and rolling his empty stomach. Shoulders shaking as he fell forward, stomach heaving and emptying what little he had in his stomach. “In fact, you’ve slept over a day. I didn’t think you’d fall into that deep of sleep. But then, that doesn’t matter now. The womb worm took and your body is betraying you at this moment and I’m hoping that by the time we reach Vladivostok, you’ll be carrying my child. If that blond bastard could get you pregnant in one go, then I should have no problem.”

Words hissed in his ear as fingers curled around his hips, forcing his ass up into the air. It-it was really happening and with strength he didn’t know he had, panic and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Swinging out his arm and shoving the heavyweight off of him. Despite the hunger pains that ravaged his body while thirst gnawed at him, reminding him of the needs he needed to survive, he stood above Mikkel. “If-If you think I’m going to just sit back and allow-“

“You’re not going to allow me to fuck you? You think you have a choice in the matter? I’m taking what should have been mine in the first place.”

A leg kicked out, sweeping him off his feet, barely catching Mikkel quickly getting to his feet and stand above him, pressing his foot into the stitches of his stomach. “If I press harder, I can kill that fucking child inside you. Kill it and take you, show you that everything you’ve done is a mistake. or,” the foot lifted as the male dropped to his knees, hand shooting out to curl around his throat, “or maybe I should allow your bastard child to live. I could find someone whose taste run young. They could make up for your failure by bringing money in. You’d get off on that, wouldn’t you? Enjoy watching your child being raped right in front of you. You think you’re better then me, don’t you?”

Struggling to breath, his face shoved into the carpet below him while his arms were pinned under his body as Mikkel settled his weight against him. Catching the sound of a zipper being lowered and the rub of flesh against him. “I bet you miss this, getting fucked, I’ll show you your place and you’re going to like it.” Another rub and his head jerked back, struggling to bite back the cry as the male forced his way inside him. The sting of pain as he nearly bit through his bottom lip was over shadowed by the pain as the stronger wolf took him. Curling his fingers in the carpet below him, strength gone and he could only cry out silently, begging for help that he knew, deep down, wouldn’t come.


End file.
